Chances
by Poly-chan
Summary: Quais seriam as chances daquilo dar certo? Brennan diria nenhuma. Booth diria que se houvesse apenas uma, ele arriscaria. Mas o destino sempre acaba por nos surpreender.
1. Prólogo

**Título:**Chances  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Deia  
**Categoria:** AU  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 1/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Quais seriam as chances daquilo dar certo? Brennan diria nenhuma. Booth diria que se houvesse apenas uma, ele arriscaria. Mas o destino sempre acaba por nos surpreender.  
**N/a:** Sim, mais uma happy fic. Uma história mais leve, entrando na brincadeira do _"e se..."_: E se... eles tivessem dormido juntos? Capítulos curtos, então a atualização vai ser rápida.

Essa história eu escrevi especialmente como presente de aniversário da Carol. Um pouco atrasado, mas saiu. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Não detenho direitos sobre a série, sobre a música, sobre nada. Não ganho dinheiro, só reviews.

* * *

**CHANCES**

_Chances are when said and done__  
__Who'll be the lucky ones__  
__Who make it all the way?__  
__Though you say I could be your answer__  
__Nothing lasts forever__  
__No matter how it feels today__  
__Chances are we´ll find a new equation__  
__Chances roll away from me__  
__Chances are all they hope to be*_

_(Provavelmente, quando tudo estiver decidido__  
__Quem serão os sortudos__  
__Que farão o percurso todo?__  
__Apesar de você dizer que eu poderia ser a sua resposta__  
__Nada dura para sempre__  
__Não importa como se sinta hoje__  
__Provavelmente encontraremos uma nova equação__  
__Chances rolam para longe de mim__  
__Chances são tudo que esperam ser)_

**Prólogo**  
Sobreposto ao ruído da TV na sala, Brennan ouviu a campainha tocar. Deixou a jarra de suco natural que havia acabado de preparar sobre a mesa, e caminhou até a porta.

-Angela?

-Bom dia pra você também, querida! - disse ela, abraçando a amiga - Essa cara quer dizer que você esqueceu que eu ia levar as meninas para passear hoje?

Mal ela terminou de falar, as gêmeas de dois anos e meio vieram correndo da sala para abraçá-la.

-Parece que elas não esqueceram. - disse Angela, depois de deixar um beijo na bochecha de cada uma delas.

-Eu realmente esqueci. -se desculpou Brennan - Só um pouco que vou colocar os sapatos nelas e preparar uma mochila.

Angela fechou a porta do apartamento e sentou-se na sala, onde a TV estava ligada, passando o desenho de um cachorro vermelho. Ela sorriu. Clifford.

A morena se distraiu a olhar os brinquedos pelo chão, e então notou algo estranho no lugar. Um par de sapatos, no canto perto da parede. Um par de sapatos masculinos.

Brennan, trazendo um homem para casa? Quando suas duas curiosas filhas estavam ali? Ela podia ser sem noção às vezes, mas aquilo não era a cara dela. A antropóloga sempre colocava o bem-estar das filhas em primeiro lugar, e não levaria uma aventura para dentro de casa. Sim, uma aventura, pois se a amiga estivesse vendo alguém seriamente, Angela teria ficado sabendo.

E antes que pudesse pensar mais a respeito do assunto, passos pesados vieram do corredor, tão diferentes dos passos rápidos e decididos de Brennan. Ao erguer os olhos Angela se deparou com um homem alto, com os cabelos molhados, abotoando a manga de uma camisa social branca.

-Bom dia. - o homem estava distraído, e só notou a presença de Angela quando ela falou.

Ela nunca esquecia um rosto e, mesmo fazendo anos que o vira, assim que ele ergueu os olhos ela o reconheceu.

-Ei, você é o Sr. Agente do FBI não é?

Booth estava obviamente pouco à vontade, por isso ela seguiu a "conversa" sozinha.

-Eu sou Angela. A artista? Melhor amiga da Bren?

-Eu vou colocar algumas frutas... - Brennan vinha andando, as duas garotas logo atrás dela. Ela revirava uma mochila colorida quando se deu conta da cena à sua frente e estancou.

Angela deu um sorriso conspiratório para a amiga, ainda parada no mesmo lugar, mas foi Alexis, sempre a mais espontânea das gêmeas, quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Colo, colo! - disse ela, esticando os bracinhos para cima, em direção a Booth.

E aquilo explicou muita coisa para a artista. As meninas eram envergonhadas com outras pessoas, demoravam certo tempo para se habituarem com estranhos. Mas Alexis parecia bem à vontade no colo de Booth, à vontade demais. E se Angela fosse pensar... qual havia sido a última vez que ela havia ouvido falar do Agente do FBI? Naquele único caso que ele trabalhara com o Jeffersonian... uns três anos atrás.

-Vocês dois... Ah, Meu Deus! Esse tempo todo, e você nunca me contou!

Booth olhou de Angela para Brennan, se sentindo um tanto quanto deslocado.

-Achei que seria irrelevante te contar quem era o pai das meninas. Nós dois não estávamos nos falando.

-Não se falavam, mas ele dorme na sua casa?

-Faz alguns meses que nos acertamos, foi um pouco antes de você viajar. – disse Brennan, se referindo à viagem de férias da amiga.

-Senhoras... Podem discutir a _nossa_ vida mais tarde? - disse Booth, apontando a garotinha em seu colo que assistia a tudo com atenção.

-Certo... - disse Angela, se levantando. - Vamos, garotas, vamos ao parque.

Sophia saltitou em direção à mulher, e assim que Alexis foi posta no chão fez o mesmo.

-E você. - acrescentou Angela para Brennan, antes de sair - Nós nos falamos mais tarde!

Angela saiu, a porta bateu e Brennan olhou para Booth.

-Tenho muita coisa para contar para ela.

-Você não precisa explicar sua vida pessoal para ninguém.

-Ela é minha melhor amiga, Booth.

E ela sabia que Angela não iria sossegar até que soubesse de tudo. E como contar sobre três anos de sua vida, ao menos a parte confusa desses três anos? Ela e Booth haviam ido de dois estranhos para amantes, para inimigos, para duas pessoas que tinham que se aturar, para amigos. E aquela montanha russa sempre a levou a não misturar esse aspecto de sua vida com os demais.

* * *

_*Música Chances, do Five for Fighting_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 1/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu sei que a princípio a timeline pode parecer um pouco confusa, mas vou explicar tudo.  
Mikaelly e Ms. Pad's, muito obrigada pelos reviews! *abraça*

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 1**_  
Três anos. E tudo havia começado naquele dia, na Universidade. Tudo havia começado com o caso de Gemma Harrington.

Nada daquilo precisava de uma explicação demasiada. Desde o início os dois se atraíram mutuamente, e isso era óbvio. Da tequila para a cama havia sido um pulo, e obviamente houve arrependimentos no dia seguinte.

-Você me embebedou para dormir comigo! – acusou Brennan. A noite havia sido incrível, ela não poderia negar. Mas por estar tomada pelo álcool que corria em sua corrente sanguínea quando acontecera... de certa forma ela se sentia enganada.

-Você acordou e foi embora! – acusou Booth em contrapartida. Ele acordara para encontrar a cama vazia e, quando havia conseguido contatar Brennan novamente, ela estava irada. _Os dois_ haviam ficado bêbados, _os dois_ haviam dormido juntos. Como aquilo poderia ser culpa só dele?

Ambos conseguiram resolver o caso para o qual haviam sido designados a trabalhar juntos, depois que o Instituto Jeffersonian fora recontratado. Mas ambos não conseguiam resolver seus próprios problemas juntos e depois de uma discussão feia, um tapa e palavras duras, não mais se falaram.

E Brennan teria seguido sua vida e ficado muito bem, obrigada. Teria, se não fosse por um pequeno porém dois meses depois do ocorrido. O ciclo atrasado e a lembrança que, os dois estando bêbados na noite que dormiram juntos, obviamente não haviam tido o bom senso de usar camisinha.

Por mais que ela nunca mais quisesse ver Booth em sua vida, ela não seria injusta. Ele tinha o direito de saber. E achou que o mais fácil seria simplesmente ir até o edifício do FBI, onde sabia que ele estaria, e contar.

-Você? – perguntou ele assim que a viu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Só vim para lhe deixar uma informação que você pode considerar importante.

Ele esperou que ela falasse.

-Na noite que tivemos intercurso sexual, não usamos...

-Bones! – disse ele, olhando para os colegas nas mesas vizinhas e se aproximando dela.

Ele apontou para o corredor onde havia uma sala de reuniões vazia, e os dois caminharam lado a lado, sem se tocar.

-Termine agora o que você estava dizendo. Em voz baixa!

-Na noite que tivemos intercurso sexual, não usamos proteção. E como resultado, isso gerou um embrião.

-O que, você está grávida?

-Foi o que eu acabei de dizer! E você me pediu para falarmos baixo!

Booth levou a mão à testa, baixando a cabeça. Como? Como aquilo pudera acontecer? De novo?

-Eu decidi deixar a gravidez seguir seu curso normal. – esclareceu Brennan tranquilamente – Mas não se preocupe, não vou entrar com um processo nem exigir que você pague pensão. Posso me virar muito bem sozinha.

Ele ainda não havia tirado a mão do rosto.

-Grávida. – repetiu baixinho.

-Talvez seja melhor você se aproximar de uma janela, parece pálido.

Booth finalmente tirou a mão do rosto.

-Qual é o problema comigo?

-Não há nenhum problema com você, se considerarmos que depois de apenas uma vez de...

-Ok, ok, não precisa falar isso em voz alta! Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

-Você não precisa fazer nada. Como eu disse, não vou exigir pensão nem nada para a criança. Só achei que você tinha o direito de saber.

Ela ia sair da sala com essa declaração final, mas Booth a impediu.

-Espera, espera um pouco! O que você disse? "Achei que você tinha o direito de saber"? Assim, como se isso não mudasse radicalmente a minha vida?

-Não há por que, sou eu quem vai carregar a criança.

-Sim, mas eu sou o pai! Uma criança é para a vida, Bones.

-Você não precisa se envolver.

-Eu não prec... Eu não preciso me envolver! Você é bem burra para uma geniazinha, não é?

-Por que está me ofendendo? Eu mantive a conversa em um tom educado o tempo todo!

-É óbvio que eu vou me envolver, Temperance! É meu filho também!

Ela mordeu os lábios, zangada.

-Eu lhe aviso no dia que a criança nascer.

E, saindo da sala e se aproveitando do elevador com as portas abertas, ela sumiu em meio às pessoas.

Booth não teve vontade nenhuma de segui-la. No lugar disso, voltou para sua mesa e ficou se lamentando e sentindo pena de si mesmo. Em algum lugar, alguém devia estar achando realmente engraçado ferrá-lo daquele jeito.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 2/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Ok, me debati um pouco com esse capítulo mas enfim ele saiu.  
Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, Aline, Angie e JackieSoli, obrigada pelo apoio! Adoro vocês!  
E um obrigada especial à Deia pela super-beta-ajuda.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 2**_  
Brennan encostou as costas e a cabeça no azulejo frio. Suspirou, cansada. Ninguém nunca lhe avisara que aquele processo todo de gravidez era difícil assim.

_Gravidez de gêmeos_... adicionou em pensamento.

Na semana anterior, na consulta médica, havia descoberto aquele fato. Ela, que estava esperando ter que criar uma criança; teria que criar duas. E de repente as explicações do médico se encaixaram exatamente em seu dia-a-dia. O porquê dela ter tantos enjôos – e enjôos tão intensos. O volume da barriga, que já se mostrava quando, pelo que ela lia em livros, as mulheres só estavam começando a notar a rigidez.

Ela sempre se orgulhara de ter sua vida planejada, de se antecipar aos acontecimentos. E naquele momento se encontrava no meio de uma bagunça. Mãe solteira. E sequer tinha uma mãe ou irmã a quem pedir socorro. Seu último contato com crianças havia sido quando ainda estava no sistema; as crianças menores que ficavam com ela nos lares adotivos, e que normalmente davam muito trabalho e só a irritavam.

Ela sabia que aquelas duas crianças eram especiais. A partir do momento que soube da existência delas, começou a imaginá-las como pessoas – por mais que ainda fossem fetos em processo de formação. E ela não poderia explicar o sentimento, afinal não era lógico... mas aqueles dois seres humanos em desenvolvimento já eram o que havia de mais importante para ela. Ela já os amava.

Mas isso não tornava nada mais fácil. Na verdade, só dificultava as coisas. Ela era forte o suficiente pra levar aquilo adiante? Teria que ser.

Finalmente quebrando a corrente de pensamentos, ela se pôs em movimento. Precisava se preparar para seu dia, havia uma série de soldados da Primeira Guerra Mundial a serem identificados no laboratório. Provavelmente ficaria trabalhando até mais tarde.

Chegando até o escritório e abrindo a caixa de emails, Brennan sentiu uma sensação de excitação ao ver o título de um deles. _Escavação na Guatemala._

Rapidamente ela abriu a mensagem, viajando pelas linhas, sua empolgação aumentando. Haveria uma escavação para identificar vítimas de genocídio na Guatemala que duraria seis meses, e profissionais do ramo estavam sendo requisitados. A área de Antropologia da Universidade George Mason estava enviando aquele convite especialmente a ela, e Brennan viu sua paixão pelo trabalho de campo a deixar mais e mais empolgada. As datas de embarque eram para fevereiro, e retorno, agosto.

E foi então que a empolgação dela começou a murchar.

Entre fevereiro e agosto muita coisa aconteceria. Ela daria a luz, oras!

Não havia como participar da viagem.

Mesmo que pudesse viajar para os primeiros meses... em fevereiro estaria com seis meses de gravidez. E uma gravidez gemelar!

Ela suspirou. Não havia como.

Não sem uma ponta de tristeza, ela mandou o email para o lixo.

Se realmente ia em frente com aquilo, estava na hora de abraçar a causa.

**~X~**

Algumas semanas se passaram até que Brennan se convencesse que seus colegas de trabalho precisavam saber do fato. Ela teria que falar com o Dr. Goodman sobre a licença que tiraria em alguns meses, já que a gravidez estava ficando difícil de esconder.

-Brennan, eu não acredito em uma coisa dessas!

A antropóloga tirou os olhos da tela do computador, vendo uma furiosa Angela adentrar seu escritório. Aos poucos ela estava começando a se habituar com o jeito da artista, e já não mais se impressionava com suas atitudes.

-No que você não acredita?

-Que você está grávida!

-Mas é um fato, Angela. Semana passada tive uma consulta na minha obstet...

-Não, Brennan! Não acredito que você não me contou! Nem sabia que você estava vendo alguém! Achei que fôssemos amigas!

Angela havia se largado em uma cadeira, e parecia inconsolável.

-Eu não estou vendo ninguém, Angela.

A mulher arregalou os olhos.

-Então como...

-Foi uma aventura de uma noite. Estávamos bêbados.

A pose da artista imediatamente mudou. Ela se pôs em pé, dando a volta na mesa.

-Ah, querida!

-Nós não lembramos de usar camisinha, e como não saia com ninguém há algum tempo, não estava usando métodos contraceptivos.

-Como você está com isso, Bren?

-Eu não seria capaz de interromper uma gravidez, Ange... nunca quis ter filhos, mas no momento não há nada a ser feito.

Angela se agachou ao lado da amiga, um sorriso fraco no rosto.

-Vai dar tudo certo, querida, você vai ver. Uma criança é sempre uma alegria. E você pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Brennan sorriu também. Nos últimos meses, entre se xingar por ser tão distraída, imaginar o que faria de sua vida a partir de então e como se planejaria para tirar a folga necessária para o nascimento sem que isso interferisse demais em seu trabalho, nunca tivera ninguém para conversar a respeito. Ela não tinha família alguma e as únicas pessoas com quem tinha contato diário eram com seus colegas de laboratório. E no pouco tempo que conhecia Angela, ela havia provado ser alguém de valor, que não a julgava, e foi só naquele momento que Brennan percebeu quanto ela precisava de alguém assim.

Angela a abraçou, e pousou uma mão em sua barriga, escondida por baixo do casaco. O volume e a rigidez estavam ali com certeza.

-Você não estava brincando, olha só isso... – disse a artista feliz. – De quantos meses você está?

-Quinze semanas. Vai fazer três meses semana que vem.

-Três meses? – ela começou a rir – Bren, vai ser um garotão, hein?

-Ainda não foi possível determinar o sexo de nenhum dos dois.

-Whoa! Como assim nenhum dos dois? Você quer dizer...

Brennan concordou com a cabeça.

-Gêmeos. Eu sei, Ange. Isso é...

-É maravilhoso, Bren! Diversão dobrada!

Brennan começou a rir com a empolgação da amiga. Ela estava pensando mais na parte do trabalho dobrado, agora que o choque inicial já havia passado.

Angela passou a mão lentamente pela barriga da amiga, então a mirou.

-E quanto ao pai?

-O que tem?

-Você já o avisou? Como ele reagiu à notícia?

Brennan suspirou. Booth havia tentado contatar ela vezes sem conta, mas ela sempre o ignorava. Houve um dia em que ela saiu do trabalho quase oito horas da noite, realmente estressada, e ele a estava esperando no estacionamento. Mais uma das brigas épicas entre os dois se seguiu, e desde então Booth não tentara ligar novamente.

-Eu informei ele a respeito. Ele não vai se envolver, fim da história.

Angela fez uma expressão triste. Era uma pena que as coisas tivessem que ser assim para a amiga. Ela queria tanto que Brennan fosse feliz.

-Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, Angela.

-Eu nunca duvidaria disso. Mas você não vai estar sozinha, querida.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 3/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Fato que eu não devia, mas me divirto com o Booth. Nesse capítulo, Booth passando pelo momento_ E agora?_ - parte II.  
Ms. Pad's, Aline, desch . lover, e Mikaelly, thaaaanks!

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 3  
**_

Brennan estava sentada à mesa de uma confeitaria que ficava perto do Jeffersonian. Mais frequentes que as visitas à geladeira, só as visitas ao banheiro. E naquele dia em especial ela estava com uma vontade imensa de comer bomba de chocolate, e lá pelo meio da tarde desistiu de adiar a ida à confeitaria.

Estava terminando a segunda bomba quando notou que alguém se sentara na cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Ia reclamar, imaginando ser um estranho, mas então notou quem realmente era.

Ela pousou o copo de suco sobre a mesa, suspirando.

-Meu Deus, você está enorme.

-O que você quer, Booth?

-Uma conversa? Sem gritos ou tentativa de agressão, ao menos uma vez?

-Se considere sortudo, pois estou de bom humor. – respondeu Brennan, limpando os resquícios de chocolate dos dedos com um guardanapo.

-Você é uma antropóloga, certo? Você entende dessas coisas... de antropologia.

Brennan o mirou, irritada, e Booth se ajeitou na cadeira. Não havia começado muito bem.

-O que estou tentando falar é que você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que uma criança precisa de modelos para seguir. E tanto o modelo feminino como o modelo masculino são importantes.

-Não é obrigatoriedade que o modelo masculino seja o pai. Na verdade, em algumas tribos nômades...

-Eu não estou falando que tem que ser. Eu estou falando que eu quero ser.

-Eu não sei, Booth. Nós não conseguimos nos acertar. Acho que seria prejudicial para as crianças crescerem em um ambiente...

-Para _as crianças_? Por que você está falando no plural?

-Eu estou grávida de gêmeos. Para ser mais exata, gêmeas. Duas meninas.

Por um instante, ela imaginou se ele não estaria passando mal. Ele ficou ali, com a boca aberta, como se não conseguisse respirar direito.

-Você... voc... você _o quê_?

-Gêmeas. Elas são univitelinas, já que dividem uma única placenta. Significa que se originaram do mesmo óvulo e serão idênticas geneticamente...

Sem cerimônia nenhuma Booth pegou o copo de suco dela e virou de um gole só. Então respirou fundo, e olhou para o teto.

-Você está realmente se divertindo com isso, não está?

Brennan olhou para o teto, e então para ele.

-Com quem você está falando?

Ele a ignorou, finalmente conseguindo pensar linearmente outra vez.

-Eu vou ser pai de gêmeas!

-Quanto a isso, Booth... se você insiste em querer ter um papel na vida delas, talvez devamos discutir esse assunto seriamente para que nada interfira...

-Temperance, me deixe eu te contar algo. – ele disse, se aproximando dela. Desde que haviam brigado no estacionamento, ele só a chamava pelo primeiro nome, e ela se viu sentindo falta do antigo apelido.

-Eu já tenho um filho. Tenho um filho fora do casamento, com uma antiga namorada. Ele tem três anos, e é o que existe de mais importante na minha vida. Eu posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou um pai ruim. E se você não me deixar fazer parte da vida dessas meninas, bem... vai passar o resto dos seus dias fugindo de mim pois eu vou insistir até vencê-la pelo cansaço.

Brennan não se mexeu, encarando os olhos dele como há muito tempo não se permitira encarar.

-Oh!

-O que foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele preocupado, vendo a repentina mudança de expressão dela.

Mas Brennan sorriu, levando a mão à barriga.

-Um chute. Ainda não estou habituada a isso.

Ela viu Booth olhar para o ponto onde a mão dela fazia contato com a barriga, maravilhado. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, incerto.

-Eu poderia...?

Ela pensou por alguns segundos, incerta. Mas ante a expressão dele, não teve coragem de dizer não. Brennan ergueu a própria mão e abriu espaço para que ele fizesse contato no mesmo lugar. A mão dele repousou sobre o tecido da camiseta, e quase que imediatamente ela sentiu outro chute. Brennan sorriu, e quando ergueu os olhos, percebeu que ele também sorria.

De repente, percebendo o momento que estavam tendo, Booth afastou a mão lentamente, e voltou ao seu modo negócios.

-Certo, então você concorda em discutir o assunto comigo? Prometo nunca misturar nosso relacionamento com o relacionamento das crianças. Se tivermos um problema nosso nós discutimos, longe delas.

Brennan concordou vagarosamente. Ao menos ele pensava como ela. O bem-estar das crianças antes de tudo.

-E você vai me deixar vê-las, e vai falar para elas que eu sou o pai, certo?

Brennan suspirou.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez seja bom para elas, ter outro modelo para se espelhar além de mim. Mas Booth... o menor erro que você cometer... trate essas meninas como não deveria uma única vez, e eu vou garantir que você nunca mais volte a vê-las.

-Fechado. – disse ele, estendendo a mão para que Brennan a apertasse. - Se você tiver qualquer complicação, por favor me ligue. Você sabe meu telefone, qualquer problema... não hesite em ligar.

Ela concordou novamente, e ele se pôs em pé.

-Booth? – disse ela, antes que o Agente se afastasse. – O parto está previsto para o dia 2 de julho.

Ele sorriu.

-Obrigado.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 4/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Um pouco de fofura Booth pra vocês.  
Aline, Mikaelly, Duda Donato, Ms. Pad's: seus comentários fazem meu dia!

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 4**_  
7 meses. E Brennan insistia em ir trabalhar.

-Estou falando sério, Bren. – disse Angela, a voz alta - Eu vou falar para o Dr. Goodman colocar os seguranças na porta. Você precisa ficar em casa e se cuidar. Já parou para notar o tamanho da sua barriga?

-Considerando que eu vejo ela o tempo todo...

-Brennan, nem sei como você anda para lá e para cá. E as crises de falta de ar? Se você vier trabalhar amanhã, não vai entrar no prédio.

Brennan havia ido para casa com aquela ameaça, e pensado o que iria fazer se não fosse trabalhar. A verdade é que ela estava se cansando muito facilmente, e atividades simples como se levantar depois de estar sentada por um longo tempo já não eram tão simples.

E foi só quando ela chegou em casa e parou o ritmo frenético em que estivera trabalhando que percebeu quão fatigada estava. Ela se sentou no sofá, sem vontade alguma de se levantar pelas próximas horas. Mas sabia que teria que comer e, pensando naquele momento, ela havia esquecido de fazer compras. Teria que sair para comprar algo.

Ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos, a mão no abdômen sentindo onde estava a cabecinha de uma das meninas, adivinhando a posição em que elas se encontravam. Ela mudou a mão de lugar, e logo sentiu um chute forte, o que trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios. Nunca havia se imaginado grávida, e naquele momento ela apenas se sentia grata... grata por uma companhia, mesmo que fossem duas crianças que nem haviam nascido ainda.

Ela estava com fome. Olhou para a bolsa, ainda sobre a mesa de centro, onde a havia deixado. Então olhou para o telefone, logo ao seu lado. Angela não reclamaria de vir jantar na casa dela, não é? Ela estava realmente empolgada com toda a história da gravidez, comprando presentes, perguntando se Brennan precisava de companhia para as consultas e monitorando suas atividades. E Angela poderia trazer comida pronta, e as duas teriam alguns momentos agradáveis juntas.

Brennan ligou para a sala da artista, mas ninguém atendeu. Tentou o celular, mas novamente, sem resposta. Ela ergueu os olhos para a janela ao ouvir o ruído conhecido. Havia começado a chover.

Como protesto, o estômago dela fez um ruído alto. Havia sido muita falta de previsão dela não ir ao mercado mais cedo. Poderia dar uma olhada pela cozinha, mas tinha a impressão que, se tivesse um pacote de bolachas integrais, estaria com sorte.

Como se tivessem sido atraídos para lá, os olhos de Brennan recaíram em um papel colado na capa de um bloco de notas. O telefone de Booth.

Ele havia dito que qualquer complicação ela poderia ligar para ele... aquilo definitivamente era uma complicação. Mas eles não eram amigos, por que ele faria isso por ela?

Um novo protesto de seu estômago a fez tomar a decisão. Ele havia ajudado a fazer as crianças, podia muito bem ajudar a alimentá-las.

-_Booth._ – disse ele, respondendo ao segundo toque.

-Booth, está ocupado?

-_Temperance?_ – perguntou ele, impressionado. E ela se impressionou com o fato dele ter reconhecido sua voz ao telefone.– Não, não estou ocu... o que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa? As meninas estão bem?

-Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só queria fazer uma solicitação para o caso de você estar em algum lugar nas proximidades do meu apartamento, e puder fazer um desvio rápido no seu caminho.

_-Do que você precisa?_

-Estou sem mantimentos em casa, e estou realmente cansada para sair, não acho que com essa chuva...

_-Bones, do que você precisa?_

-Só de algo para jantar. Qualquer comida pronta que você puder comprar está bom.

_-Onde você mora? Passo aí assim que comprar a comida._

Brennan passou o endereço para ele e, ao desligar, ficou pensando em quão rápido ele havia se prontificado a ajudar. Talvez ela tivesse se enganado com Booth... talvez ele realmente pudesse ser uma boa influência na vida de suas filhas.

Mal havia passado meia hora quando o porteiro do prédio a avisou que ele estava subindo. E ela tomou o tempo para caminhar, vagarosamente, até a porta.

-Olá, Booth.

-Wow. – foi tudo que ele disse assim que a viu, parado no corredor com dois sacos pardos.

Os dois não haviam mais se visto desde o dia da confeitaria. Mas Booth havia ligado para ela duas vezes, perguntando se estava tudo bem. E ela não havia desligado na cara dele, o que já era um avanço.

-Me desculpe ter que pedir isso, mas não consegui achar a Angela...

-Está tudo bem. Quer que... eu leve para dentro? Está pesado.

Ela se afastou para deixá-lo passar, e foi só então que notou o garotinho que se escondia entre as pernas do pai.

-Parker, diga olá. – disse Booth gentilmente.

-Olá. – disse o menino, com um sorriso tímido.

Os dois passaram, e Brennan encostou a porta do apartamento.

-Eu estava indo pegar ele na casa da mãe quando você ligou, não tinha o que fazer além de trazê-lo.

-Tudo bem. – respondeu Brennan, indicando a cozinha. Parker o seguiu como se fosse uma sombra, e quando o pai pousou os sacos sobre a bancada, ele voltou a se esconder entre suas pernas.

-O que você trouxe? – Brennan estranhou a quantidade de sacos, esperava que ele só trouxesse uma caixa de comida chinesa ou algo do tipo.

-Algumas coisinhas básicas, você disse que estava sem mantimentos. Leite, iogurte, bolachas, umas rosquinhas... não sabia do que realmente você gostava, então variei um pouco.

-Não precisava ter feito isso. – disse ela, um tanto impressionada.

-Mas eu quis. – respondeu ele, antes de se abaixar e pegar o filho no colo. – Vamos lá, Parker... essa é a amiga do papai de quem eu falei, lembra?

Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai, a mirando com um sorriso. Ela se aproximou. Parker era um garotinho lindo, com os olhos castanhos do pai e uma cabeça repleta de cachinhos loiros.

-Eu sou a Brennan, Parker. É um prazer conhecê-lo. – disse ela, se aproximando do garotinho – Quantos anos você tem?

Ele não falou nada, apenas ergueu três dedinhos, sorrindo.

-Puxa, três anos! – ela disse, fingindo estar impressionada.

Nos últimos meses, Brennan prestara muito mais atenção à carrinhos de bebê, crianças correndo e pais com crianças sempre que saía. Além, é claro, de ter comprado vários livros sobre o assunto. E ela estava feliz em poder colocar um pouco de tudo aquilo em prática.

Parker se inclinou para Booth, cochichando algo em seu ouvido.

-Bones, acho que ele precisa ir ao banheiro... – ele disse, parecendo relaxado, e o uso de seu antigo apelido não passou despercebido a ela. Uma vez, ela não reclamou disso.

-É a segunda porta à direita no corredor.

Booth sorriu para ela.

-Nós já voltamos.

Brennan se encaminhou para as sacos, sentindo um cheiro delicioso a lembrar que estava com fome. Em um deles, achou uma caixa de comida chinesa. E ao abrir, um bifum de vegetais. Até mesmo daquilo ele havia se lembrado.

Ela olhou para as banquetas altas, sabendo que nem que ela quisesse conseguiria sentar confortavelmente ali. Então se encaminhou para o sofá.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e um garotinho saiu, correndo até a sala, e se virando para o pai, rindo.

-Parece que alguém já está se soltando... – disse Booth sorrindo. Então ele viu Brennan sentada, comendo, e sua postura mudou. – Você precisa de mais alguma coisa, Bones? Senão eu e esse carinha vamos andando.

-Não, Booth. Espere um pouco, preciso te reembolsar pelas compras.

-Até parece, deixa pra lá. Parker, se despeça.

-Não querem ficar e comer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado. Realmente precisamos ir.

Aquilo, de forma impressionante, a deixou desapontada. _Os dois não eram amigos. _Lembrou Brennan a si mesma antes de pousar a caixa de comida sobre a mesinha de centro. Ela ia se levantar para abrir a porta para eles, mas então o velho dilema de falta de lugar para se apoiar e erguer o corpo começou.

-Quer... uma ajuda?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço do sofá, negando com a cabeça. Com um pouco de esforço, se colocou de pé.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue, está bem? – disse Booth, já em frente à porta.

Brennan parou à frente dele, para fechar a porta, e Booth timidamente ergueu a mão. Vendo que ela concordou com um meneio, ele tocou a barriga dela levemente, deixando a mão ali por alguns segundos.

-Vamos, amigão, vamos para casa. – ele disse, baixando a mão com um sorriso.

-Tchau, Bones. – disse Parker, fazendo Booth rir. O filho girava a mãozinha, seu jeito de dar tchau.

-Tchau, Bones. – repetiu ele.

Ela se despediu e fechou a porta.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 5/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Esse vai ser mais curto, mas é por que o 5 e o 6 são uma sequência, e eram uma coisa só antes de eu dividir. A vantagem é que o 6 está praticamente pronto, então não me matem ainda.  
Duda Donato, Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, Fraan Marques, Aline, Angie: obrigada pelos reviews! E vou tentar trazer o Parker mais algumas vezes. O que será que ele vai achar de ter duas irmãzinhas?

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 5**_  
Booth havia pensado em só checar Brennan. O parto estava marcado para dali a três semanas, e ele não a via desde o dia que ela ligara pedindo comida. Haviam conversado algumas vezes pelo telefone, e ela já parecia menos resistente em manter contato e ser educada com ele. Booth esperava que isso não fosse apenas algo passageiro, causado por hormônios.

Ele havia acabado de sair do trabalho, e ia ligar para ela quando mudou de ideia. Seguindo um estranhos instinto, ele decidiu que o melhor seria passar no apartamento dela. E quando ela abriu a porta, antes que a cumprimentasse ele soube que havia algo de errado.

-Você está bem? Por que está respirando assim?

-Estou. Só mais. Uma crise. De falta de ar.

-Mais uma? – Booth entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta. – O que eu posso fazer?

-Vai passar...

Ela caminhou para a sala, e ele a seguiu. Sentando no sofá, ela respirou fundo, e ele se sentou no sofá oposto, se sentindo um inútil. Viu uma pasta de exames sobre a mesa, que estavam com o nome dela, e logo abaixo, o de uma obstreta. O pensamento de que poderia haver imagens de um ultra-som ali o fizeram falar.

-Eu posso... – ele apontou na direção da pasta, e ela concordou com um meneio.

Ele abriu a pasta, e o primeiro documento eram alguns exames datados da semana anterior. Booth olhou a comparação de números, do exame de Brennan e o indicado como normal.

-Bones, sua pressão está muito alta.

Brennan concordou com a cabeça. Sua respiração já estava normalizada novamente, e ela respirou fundo antes de falar:

-Eu sei, eu li os papéis.

-Não seria melhor ligar para a sua médica? Avisar dessa crise?

-Não é nada fora do comum. Eu estou tomando os cuidados que ela pediu, estou repousando. Eu não faço mais nada. Eu estou bem, então não me diga o que fazer!

Ele soltou a pasta e ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição. Ela se ajeitou melhor no sofá, deitando a cabeça no encosto e repousando a mão na barriga.

-Você e a Angela me deixam ainda mais nervosa com o excesso de preocupação. O que mais precisam saber quando eu digo que estou bem?

-Nós só estamos preocupados com o seu bem-estar.

-Ela me ligou ontem. Queria dormir aqui. Eu disse que não preciso de assistência! Ela disse que semana que vem vai vir para cá eu querendo ou não.

-Talvez seja melhor ter alguém para acompanhar você. Para que você não fique sozinha, caso algo aconteça.

-Nada vai acontec.. – ela parou, abrindo os olhos.

-O quê? O que foi?

Ela demorou algum tempo para se mexer novamente.

-Nada, não foi nada.

-É claro que foi alguma coisa! O que aconteceu?

-Só um desconforto. Elas devem estar se mexendo.

Estava mais para uma dor que para um desconforto... mas ela não diria isso a ele.

-Você... já pensou em nomes? – perguntou Booth, querendo iniciar uma conversa.

Brennan sorriu. Estivera a pensar muito naquilo. E desde o último encontro dos dois, que ela pensava seriamente em algo.

-Você gostaria de dar o nome a uma delas?

-Eu dar... você está falando sério, Bones?

-Sim. Se você quiser, é claro.

-Eu quero, mas é claro que eu quero! Na verdade, há um nome...

Dessa vez não teve como ela disfarçar o gemido de dor, e ele se ergueu.

-Ok, Bones, me dê o número da sua médica, vou ligar para ela.

-Me ajude a levantar. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ele apoiou o braço dela, e a acompanhou pelo corredor mesmo quando ela disse não precisar. Ela fechou a porta, e ele voltou para a sala, procurando no envelope dos exames o número da médica dela. Estava com metade do número discado quando ouviu o grito.

-Booth!

Ele largou o papel, correndo de volta e abrindo a porta de sopetão. Brennan estava parada no meio do banheiro.

-O que, o que foi?

-Eu acho... que a bolsa estourou.

-O quê?

-Eu... eu nem cheguei a tirar a calça e...

-Ah, meu Deus, vamos para o hospital!

-Booth, eu... – ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e a cabeça fria – Você precisa se acalmar, os bebês não vão nascer nos próximos cinco minutos. Eu li que uma vez que a bolsa estoura, se não for...

-Que se dane seu papo científico agora! Onde está sua bolsa? Você tem uma bolsa pronta, não tem?

-No quarto. – antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, ele saiu correndo. E ela ainda o viu passar correndo pelo corredor, reclamando em alto tom sobre não achar o celular, então voltar para o quarto e correr de volta com a bolsa, e então a voz dele falando com a médica.

Brennan se encostou na bancada, respirando fundo quando outra onda de dor veio. Agora ela sabia, eram contrações.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 6/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu sei que a grande maioria dos partos de gêmeos são cesária. Mas quis deixar as coisas um pouco mais intensas.  
Nada mais a declarar no momento.  
Aline, Patiiie, Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, Fraan Marques: obrigada! Desculpa cortar em uma parte tensa o anterior, mas em algum lugar eu tinha que dividir o capítulo... ;)

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 6**_  
Quem estava na sala de espera do hospital e observou a cena, a achou realmente engraçada. Uma mulher de meia-idade cutucou o marido, rindo.

-Olhe lá, pais de primeira viagem.

Booth estava uma bagunça. Foi até o posto no corredor principal, e com muito esforço a enfermeira entendeu o que ele falava. Derrubou a bolsa, a juntou, e voltava várias vezes a perguntar se Brennan estava bem. No carro, ela havia repetido para ele coisas como " 55% dos partos de gêmeos acontecem antes das 36 semanas..." e "As contrações ainda estão bem espaçadas, temos tempo." , mas ele mal parecia ouvir, quanto mais se acalmar.

E agora que estavam na recepção do hospital, ela nem mesmo podia falar com a atendente da recepção, já que uma nova contração havia vindo com força total. A primeira pontada de medo surgiu. Talvez ele a estivesse deixando nervosa afinal.

A atendente discou um número, e logo um enfermeiro surgiu indicando para onde eles deveriam ir. A contração passou, e Brennan aproveitou que podia se concentrar em algo além da dor.

-Achei que você já tivesse passado por isso, você tem um filho de três anos!

-Eu não estava presente no dia do nascimento do Parker, só vi ele depois. – disse Booth, levemente mais tranquilo agora que haviam chego ao hospital.

-Então é bom você aproveitar a oportunidade pra não me deixar mais nervosa. Por que a sua atitude não está ajudando em nada!

Booth olhou para ela, assustado com a agressão na voz. Mas haviam chegado ao quarto.

-É assim mesmo, cara. – disse o enfermeiro a Booth da porta, enquanto outros funcionários preparavam o quarto. – E pelo estilo da sua mulher, diria que só vai piorar. Mas vale a pena no final.

Booth não sabia bem se agradecia o homem, mas preferiu ficar quieto. A obstreta de Brennan chegou e checou a dilatação. Ela preferiu não retardar o nascimento, estavam perto da data prevista, uma das meninas já estava encaixada, e o intervalo entre as contrações era cada vez menor.

-Papai, preciso que você tente acalmá-la e vai correr tudo bem. – disse a médica com um sorriso, antes de sair do quarto.

Booth achou que aquela seria uma missão impossível. Ele mal conseguia se acalmar. E acalmar Brennan? Isso sim seria uma tarefa árdua. Ele observou a bagunça no quarto, a imensa quantidade de pessoas e aparelhos. Não parecia uma sala de parto, parecia um centro cirúrgico.

Depois de ganhar seu pijama cirúrgico, ele se postou ao lado de Brennan, que no momento, só queria socá-lo. Mas ele fez o impossível nas horas seguintes. Suportou as agressões dela, que havia resolvido culpá-lo por aquilo. Ele já estava cansado mesmo dos olhares de simpatia das enfermeiras.

Mas no momento em que sua primeira filha veio ao mundo, ele estava lá. E compartilhou um olhar maravilhado com Brennan, ao ouvir o choro, antes que toda a história de respiração e empurrar recomeçasse. A médica havia avisado que, se a segunda criança não estivesse encaixada, ou se tivessem alguma complicação, partiriam para a cesária. Mas a medida não foi necessária.

As duas meninas nasceram saudáveis, com pouco mais de oito minutos de diferença. De acordo com o combinado, Brennan daria o nome à primeira. Sophia. E Booth escolheu para sua caçula o nome de Alexis. Nos momentos que se seguiram, em que os médicos examinaram, pesaram e observaram as meninas, Booth permaneceu ao lado de Brennan, as mãos ainda unidas. Beijou a testa dela, com os olhos lacrimejantes, e agradeceu. Mas ela estava exausta, e pediu para dar uma olhada nas crianças antes que pudesse dormir.

E segurar as garotinhas contra o peito, e ver suas carinhas... As duas meninas eram muito pequenas, e estavam vermelhas e enrugadas. Eram perfeitas. Booth permaneceu ao seu lado, um sorriso impresso na face, a voz baixa e grave repetindo, maravilhado, quão aquilo era incrível.

No exato momento em que aconteceu, ela se sentiu feliz. Se sentiu completa. Mas pouco antes que adormecesse, um novo sentimento se espreitou. Aquele medo arraigado – o medo surgido de experiências anteriores. E ela dormiu e acordou com esse sentimento e, antes que visse Booth novamente, chegou à conclusão que não estava pronta para aquilo ainda. Não sabia se algum dia estaria.

Assim que ela acordou, viu o quarto vazio. As gêmeas haviam sido levadas para a UTI neonatal, por terem nascido prematuras, mas a enfermeira garantiu que estava tudo bem com as duas. E Brennan se colocou a pensar naquilo tudo. Pela primeira vez, ela acordava e era uma mãe.

Ela se perguntou como aquele tipo de sentimento poderia existir. Quando a enfermeira lhe trouxe as duas bebês para serem amamentadas, e ela observou o movimento dos bracinhos e perninhas, e o instinto de sugar que elas já tinham, lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Era algo imenso, indescritível e inarrável. Aquelas meninas seriam muito amadas, disso ela tinha certeza. E ele faria o possível e o impossível para mantê-las seguras.

Apenas alguns minutos depois que ela foi deixada sozinha novamente, Booth apareceu à porta do quarto.

-Hey. – disse ele com um sorriso. Trazia uma sacola em uma das mãos. – Eu precisei passar em casa, aproveite e trouxe isso, eu tinha esquecido de entregar...

Brennan pediu para ele colocar a sacola sobre a mesa. Precisava ter uma conversa com ele, delimitar linhas.

-Booth, obrigada pela ajuda. Você já as viu, e acredito ter coisas para fazer. Pode ir, se quiser.

Ele parou, o sorriso congelando em seu rosto e então sumindo.

-Do que você está falando?

-Você veio até aqui para ver suas filhas, não foi? Agora você já pode ir.

Ele não acreditou totalmente. Não quis. O momento que os dois dividiram durante o nascimento havia sido tão intenso, tão íntimo...

-Eu achei que tínhamos um trato. Eu achei que eu iria participar da vida delas.

-Sim. Da vida _delas._– e então ele entendeu.

-Mas você... você vai ficar sozinha? Não quer que eu chame alguém para...

-Pedi a uma das enfermeiras para ligar para um número para mim. Logo Angela e meus colegas do laboratório vão estar aí.

Ele concordou com um meneio. Talvez aquelas pessoas fossem sua família, e não ele. Teria Brennan pais? Ele nunca a ouvira falar nisso, talvez irmãos...

-Eu passo aqui de novo amanhã de manhã. Está bem para você?

Ela concordou, apenas com um meneio, e o viu se afastar depois de algum tempo de resistência. Aquilo era o melhor a acontecer. Ela estava se protegendo, protegendo as filhas. O que aconteceria no dia que Booth cansasse de toda aquela brincadeira? Ele parecia estar se esforçando muito em se fazer presente, mas quanto tempo duraria aquela empolgação inicial? Brennan não poderia arriscar que as meninas se magoassem, não poderia arriscar que ela se magoasse. Não novamente.

Antes de ir embora, Booth deu uma última olhada nas bebês adormecidas na UTI neonatal, e sorriu. Elas estavam saudáveis, respiravam sem ajuda e conseguiam sugar o leite sozinhas. Ele se lembrava muito bem da primeira vez que segurara Parker, e como, ao comparar, o garoto era bem maior que as duas menininhas, que pareciam tão frágeis. Muito quieto, fez uma oração rápida para agradecer por tudo ter corrido bem.

Ele passaria por tudo de novo só para poder vislumbrar aquela cena.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 7/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Capítulo um pouco mais curto, mas com a participação especial de nossos squints favoritos. :)

Emily, Excellentdriver, Mikaelly, Fraan Marques, Ms. Pad's, Aline, obrigada pelos reviews! Todos com peninha do Booth... é, mas acho que a Brennan vai perceber que ela está comentendo um erro, vamos ver quanto tempo vai levar.

* * *

_**CHANCES **_

_**Capítulo 7**_  
Brennan havia conseguido descansar um pouco, ao menos fisicamente, depois que Booth saiu. Sua cabeça, no entanto, não parava de pensar no último dia, em tudo que havia acontecido desde que ela sentira aquele primeiro desconforto na sala de sua casa até o momento que suas duas filhas nasceram, perfeitas e saudáveis, e Booth se manteve ao seu lado. Ela ainda pensava nisso quando ouviu o "Brennan!" animado vir da porta.

Angela entrou, e parecia na dúvida se sorria ou brigava com ela.

-Por que não me ligou antes? A enfermeira que ligou só disse que as duas meninas nasceram. Elas estão bem? Você está bem?

Brennan sorriu. E então viu o Dr. Goodman entrar no quarto, acompanhado de uma mulher elegante.

-Sim eu estou bem e as duas também. Estão na UTI neonatal, mas não devem ficar muito tempo lá.

-Dra. Brennan, meus parabéns pelas meninas. – disse o Dr. Goodman, entrando com um embrulho - Trouxemos uma lembrança.

Ela sorriu para o casal. Ainda não havia conhecido a esposa do chefe.

-Obrigada, Dr. Goodman.

-Nós temos gêmeas também. – disse a mulher com um sorriso. – Quatro anos. É uma aventura e tanto.

Brennan não sabia bem se o comentário deveria acalmá-la, mas ela sorriu.

-Certo, Brennan, pode começar a me contar tudo. – pediu Angela, se sentando em uma cadeira – Quando sua melhor amiga dá à luz não é legal ficar ouvindo como foi das enfermeiras...

Brennan se impressionou com a parte da melhor amiga. Angela a considerava sua melhor amiga?

-Você avisou ao Dr. Hodgins e ao Sr. Addy? – perguntou Brennan, se lembrando dos dois de repente.

-Sim, todos foram avisados. Mas há um número limitado de visitas por vez.

Por alguns minutos, Brennan se pôs a conversar, a contar para eles como havia corrido o parto, a sorte de ambas as meninas estarem em uma posição favorável e tudo ter corrido bem. O Dr. Goodman e a esposa deram a ela algumas dicas, falaram do que estava por vir, tentando não assustá-la muito, mas garantindo que os primeiros seis meses não seriam fáceis. Então os dois saíram para que Zack e Hodgins pudessem entrar. A conversa que se seguiu foi bem mais descontraída, e todos se impressionaram com o fato de que, se tratando de nascimentos e crianças, era Zack quem detinha mais conhecimentos.

-Eu tenho uma família grande. – disse o garoto – Quase todo ano tem algum primo ou sobrinho nascendo.

-Têm gêmeos na sua família, Zack? – perguntou Angela, estendida no sofá a um canto do quarto.

-Minha tia fez fertilização in vitro e teve trigêmeos. – respondeu o garoto, franzindo a testa – Eu tinha dez anos quando eles nasceram, e a família inteira se mobilizou pra ajudá-la.

Ao ouvir aquilo, tudo que Brennan pôde pensar foi _ainda bem que só tive duas_.

-Brennan, você ainda não me contou quem te trouxe até o hospital. – disse Angela, vendo que a amiga estava perdida em pensamentos.

-Foi o pai das meninas. Ele estava lá em casa.

-Ah, então vocês estão se acertando! – disse ela, se desencostando do sofá – Por que ele não está aqui agora?

-Ele é o pai das meninas, e nada mais. Foi uma incrível coincidência ele ter passado na minha casa pouco antes de eu entrar em trabalho de parto. Ele me deixou no hospital, viu as meninas depois que ela nasceram e foi embora. – ele assistiu ao parto, ao meu lado o tempo todo, adicionou Brennan em pensamento. Mas não iria compartilhar aquilo com Angela, pois sabia que ela iria querer detalhes. E ela não queria discutir Booth com a amiga.

-E algum dia vamos conhecer esse homem misterioso? – incitou a artista, ainda empolgada.

Brennan finalmente ergueu os olhos para ela.

-Angela, eu não quero falar sobre ele e eu não quero que vocês conheçam ele. Ele vai ver as meninas algumas vezes por mês, e é tudo.

Angela e Hodgins trocaram um olhar, e a artista decidiu que o melhor era não insistir no assunto.

-Você acha que podemos ver as meninas?

-É só falar com a enfermeira. O acesso é controlado, mas acredito não haver problema.

-Dra. B? Você não nos disse o nome que deu a elas.

E isso finalmente arrancou um sorriso do rosto da antropóloga.

-Sophia e Alexis Brennan.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 8/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Me desculpem pela demora, mas estive off por esses dias. Às vezes a vida real se mete na vida virtual...

Fraan Marques, Aline, Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, obrigada! Desculpas pelos capítulos curtos, é o estilo dessa história. Mas acho que vai ter alguns mais longos pra frente. Fran, você tem razão quanto à Bren esconder da Angela. Eu só percebi o tamanho do meu problema depois que escrevi... hahaha

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 8**_  
Pela primeira vez na vida, Brennan achou que não conseguiria fazer algo.

Dois bebês contra um adulto. E mesmo tão novas, as meninas a venciam.

Angela havia ficado com ela na primeira semana. O Dr. Goodman havia sido compreensivo o suficiente pra dar uma semana de folga à artista. E Angela a ajudou com o horário, carregando as crianças, acalmando-as, até trocando algumas fraldas e ajudando Brennan quando ela tinha que amamentar as duas ao mesmo tempo, o que acontecia com certa frequência, já que as meninas mamavam a cada duas horas.

As gêmeas completariam um mês na semana seguinte, e Brennan estava feliz pelo fato delas estarem ganhando peso e saudáveis. Mas sem a ajuda de Angela a rotina havia ficado bem mais pesada, e ela já não dava conta de tudo. Sua amiga voltava para ajudá-la uma ou outra noite, ou aos finais de semana, mas fazia como uma gentileza, e Brennan não poderia exigir mais que isso dela.

Sophia havia acabado de adormecer em seu peito, mas Alexis ainda mamava. Ela suspirou, não podendo fazer nada pela dor nas costas e pela fome até que as duas tivessem terminado.

E ela havia acabado de colocar as duas meninas no berço, pensando no intervalo de uma hora que teria, quando a campainha tocou. Ela foi até a porta e encontrou Booth.

-Hey.

-Hey.

Domingo, ao que parecia, havia virado o dia de visitas dele. E ela não iria reclamar, por que Angela normalmente ficava com ela no sábado, e Brennan não queria que a amiga se deparasse com Booth.

-Você está bem?

-Cansada, só isso. Elas estão dormindo, se quiser ir até o quarto... eu preciso tomar um banho.

Ele concordou com um meneio, e a viu seguir pelo corredor. Queria poder fazer mais para ajudar, mas ela era irredutível, e desde o dia da maternidade que insistia em limitá-lo em seus avanços.

Booth seguiu para o quarto das duas meninas, parando em um e outro berço para observar o sono delas. Alisou levemente os cabelos finos de Alexis, segurou a pequena mão de Sophia que estava erguida, e então se sentou na poltrona do canto, de onde podia observar os dois berços. Passou vários minutos sentado, apenas observando as duas, até ouvir o começo de uma reclamação e se erguer, com medo que o choro de uma acordasse a outra.

-Ei, princesa, por que a reclamação? – disse ele com a voz baixinha, sustentando a cabeça e as costas da filha e a pegando no colo.

Os olhos azuis da menina se abriram, e Booth sorriu, a balançando levemente. Ela se distraiu com ele, mexendo a mãozinha e se movimentando.

-Fralda molhada? – Booth ergueu os olhos e viu Brennan parada à porta. Ela estava descalça, de shorts e camiseta e com os cabelos molhados.

-Não sei, não chequei. Acho que ela só queria colo.

-Não as acostume mal, sou eu quem sofro depois. – disse ela, andando até ele pra dar uma olhada na fralda.

-Bones? – perguntou ele baixinho – Qual delas...

Brennan olhou para a bebezinha, agora em seus braços.

-É a Alexis. E por mais que eu não soubesse, apostaria que seria ela. É a mais agitada das duas.

-Deixa eu fazer isso pra você. – pediu Booth, vendo que ela havia colocado a menina no trocador.

Brennan pensou por um instante. Realmente precisava fazer várias pequenas coisas pela casa, coisas que nunca mais tivera tempo de fazer, por isso o deixou seguir em frente. Booth trocou a fralda da criança, conversou com ela por alguns minutos e então a pôs pra dormir. Achou o apartamento silencioso demais, e resolveu procurar por Brennan.

Quando passou pela cozinha, a notou parada na lavanderia, olhando pela janela, muito quieta.

-Bones, o que você tem? – perguntou ele cuidadoso, se aproximando devagar.

Ela não se virou para olhá-lo, e só respondeu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Eu não sei... acho que eu estou frustrada.

Ele se aproximou mais, parando a pouco mais de um metro dela.

-Por quê?

-Eu fui tão inocente, achando que daria conta disso. – ela finalmente virou o rosto para ele – Booth, eu estou exausta. Eu mal consigo fazer tudo que preciso, quanto mais manter a ordem! E devo estar fazendo dezenas de coisas errado.

-Não fale assim... as meninas estão saudáveis, estão felizes. Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

-Eu não durmo, eu não sei o que é uma refeição quente, eu só tomo banho quando sobra tempo. E quando as duas choram juntas, eu não sei o que fazer, eu tenho vontade de chorar também.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Brennan falar com tanta sinceridade. E tudo que queria era poder ajudá-la.

-Bones... – disse ele baixinho, dando os dois últimos passos, com medo que ela negasse o conforto.

Mas ela aceitou, o abraçando com força, a respiração rápida de quem segura o choro.

-Ter um filho já é algo estressante, Bones. Dois é o dobro. E sem ajuda nenhuma, sozinha, é um trabalho que pessoa nenhuma dá conta. Você é resistente, e está se saindo incrivelmente bem.

Ela ouviu as palavras dele, sua bochecha encostada em seu ombro, e se sentiu reconfortada. Booth pousou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, e o gesto a fez erguer os olhos rapidamente.

-Me deixe ajudar mais. Eu só venho uma vez por semana. Eu posso passar aqui depois do trabalho, ajudar com os banhos, de repente.

Ela estava com os olhos lacrimejantes, e Booth ergueu uma mão, segurando o rosto dela. Sempre se lembrava daquela noite no bar, do beijo que haviam trocado do lado de fora antes de entrarem juntos no táxi...

Ele viu o olhar de Brennan recair em seus lábios e foi o suficiente para que ele fosse em frente, se inclinando e sentindo a maciez de sua boca mais uma vez. Ela não protestou, não se afastou, mas manteve o beijo em um ritmo controlado. O hálito dela era quente, e o aroma do que parecia ser um xampu de frutas inebriou seus sentidos. Ele partiu os lábios dela com a língua, e ela não protestou ante o aprofundamento do beijo.

Foi ela quem se separou primeiro, depois de vários segundos. Mantinha as duas mãos na nuca dele, e se afastou devagar, mantendo sua testa quase colada à dele. Ele viu os olhos azuis o mirarem, os mesmos olhos de suas filhas, e sorriu.

Mas então ela se afastou, quebrando o contato visual e o contato físico. Esfregou o rosto, olhando para o outro lado.

-Booth, me desculpe. Eu estava vulnerável, não devia...

-Está tudo bem. Acho que fui eu quem começou, não é? – ele ainda sorria, mas ao ver a expressão dela, parou. Sabia o que era aquilo. Já havia visto antes.

_Isso não vai acontecer, Booth._

-Bones, não é nenhum crime nos beijarmos. Concordo quando você diz que éramos dois estranhos quando geramos as meninas, mas tivemos tempo de nos conhecer... e se nos permitirmos, podemos ir em frente com isso, quem sabe...

-Não. Booth, eu não quero!

-Você precisa de ajuda aqui, e eu quero ser o pai daquelas duas meninas! Não só um visitante! Juntos nós podemos dar conta!

-Você pode ser o pai delas. Mas não precisa ser nada meu!

-Bones, só estou pedindo pra tentarmos...

-Eu não quero tentar! Eu não esqueço que você me embebedou pra me levar para a cama!

Ele suspirou. Sempre que ela precisava de um argumento, voltava para aquele.

-Eu me embebedei pra ter coragem de te contar sobre a demissão! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

-Booth... se você quiser me ajudar com as meninas, não vou me opor. Mas nós dois... não vai acontecer. Pare de tentar.

Ele queria perguntar por que, mas ela se afastou rápido, e ele tinha certeza que não o responderia. Havia algo em Brennan que o atraía, ele queria realmente conhecê-la. Ela mostrava tão pouco de si mesma, cercava tanto seus sentimentos, que os momentos que ela baixava a guarda eram raros.

Talvez ele tivesse que esperar um pouco mais. Mas não desistiria.

Deu algum tempo a ela e então a seguiu, a encontrando na sala. Mudou o tom da conversa, ignorando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Falou que ela poderia contratar uma babá para ajudá-la, e passou o telefone de uma mulher que às vezes cuidava de Parker, de confiança. Brennan agradeceu, dizendo que iria ligar para a mulher, e ele ficou feliz simplesmente pelo fato dela aceitar sua ajuda.

O segredo estava nos pequenos passos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 9/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Pra quem queria um pouco mais do pequeno Booth, aqui vamos nós. Espero que curtam. :)

Ms. Pad's, Angie, Fraan Marques, Mikaelly, obrigada! Quanto aos pais da Brennan.. pretendo abordar o tema sim, mas ainda não planejei como.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 9**_  
Depois do beijo e da pequena discussão, Booth decidiu continuar com seus pequenos passos. Todos os domingos ia até o apartamento de Brennan, ver as meninas e passar um tempo a ajudando. Ela havia contratado a babá, que a ajudava durante os dias da semana, e já não parecia tão esgotada. E agora que já não estava cansada, com medo, ou vulnerável, havia erguido as barreiras novamente. Ela e Booth falavam sobre as filhas, e nada mais.

-Você chegou, que bom. Pode trocar a fralda da Alexis enquanto eu termino de amamentar a Sophia? – seria o que ela falaria normalmente, logo que abrisse a porta.

Booth estava se dividindo entre os filhos. Havia conversado com Rebecca, explicado a situação, e agora ficava com Parker às sextas e sábados. Ele havia explicando ao garotinho que havia conhecido uma mulher muito especial, de quem gostava muito, e que quando isso acontecia, podiam nascer bebês, assim como ele havia nascido. Levou algum tempo até que Parker entendesse o que era ser um meio-irmão.

-Bones, você se importa se eu trouxer o Parker semana que vem? Eu quero que ele conheça as meninas, afinal, são irmãs dele.

E ela havia concordado sem muita resistência. Pequenos passos...

Parker havia ficado maravilhado com as duas bebezinhas. Era algo realmente bonito de se ver, ele de olhos arregalados, com um sorriso, em pé entre Brennan e Booth, os dois sentados no sofá e cada um segurando uma das meninas no colo.

-Está vendo como elas são pequenas? Você também já foi desse tamanho. – disse Booth baixinho, incentivando o filho a pegar na pequena mão de Alexis.

Mas o que mais impressionava o menino era o fato de haverem dois bebês.

-E elas estavam na sua barriga? As duas? – perguntou ele, muito impressionado, para Brennan.

Brennan riu. O garotinho era inteligente, e muito educado. Ela não havia tido a oportunidade de ouvi-lo falar tanto da outra vez que o havia visto.

-Você não se lembra daquele dia que viemos aqui, amigão? Do barrigão da Bones?

Parker abriu a boca, e a cobriu com a mão, feliz quando os adultos riram como ele queria.

Um pouco mais tarde, depois que as meninas dormiram, Brennan foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche para eles.

-Você quer ajuda?

Ela se virou, vendo Booth logo ao seu lado.

-Não, está tudo bem. Onde está o Parker?

-No quarto, olhando as meninas dormirem. Ele não cansa de se impressionar com tudo que elas fazem.

-Ele é um ótimo garoto, Booth.

Booth sorriu.

-Eu sei.

-Bones! Bones! – gritou o garotinho, entrando correndo na cozinha.

-Ei, o que foi amigão? – perguntou Booth, segurando-o pelo ombro.

-A bebê tá fazendo barulho. Não sei qual é ela. – disse o menino, olhando para Brennan.

Ela seguiu para o quarto, para encontrar a pequena Sophia fazendo as reclamações que logo virariam um choro.

-O que ela tem? – perguntou Parker, curioso, e só então Brennan percebeu que ele a havia seguido e estava logo ao seu lado.

-Deve ser fome. – disse ela, pegando a bebê no colo e sentando na poltrona do quarto.

-Qual é ela?

-Essa é a Sophia.

-Como você sabe? Elas são iguais!

-Parker, venha aqui filho. – disse Booth, fazendo sinal para o menino da porta.

-Tudo bem, ele não está atrapalhando, Booth. – disse Brennan.

-Às vezes ele é curioso demais.

-A curiosidade é uma característica boa, que deve ser estimulada. – disse Brennan, vendo que o menininho observava atentamente ela dar o seio para a bebê. Logo começaram as várias perguntas.

Horas mais tarde, com as meninas dormindo em seus berços, Booth voltou para a sala apenas para encontrar seu menino, também adormecido sobre alguns bichinhos das irmãs.

-É melhor eu ir e colocá-lo na cama. - disse, olhando o relógio

Brennan observou ele se abaixar, e pegar o filho adormecido no colo com muito cuidado.

-Obrigada por tudo, Bones. Eu não tenho muito tempo com o Parker, e poder potencializar esse tempo com os três foi ótimo.

-Por que você não tem muito tempo com ele?

-Complicações entre eu e Rebecca, a mãe dele. Eu não detenho os direitos legais, já que nunca fomos casados, então os horários são dependentes do bom-humor dela. Normalmente fico com ele um final de semana a cada quinze dias.

-Isso é pouco. – disse ela, pensando como mal conseguia passar um dia longe das filhas, quem dirá quinze dias.

-Eu sei, mas que posso fazer? Ela detém o direito legal sobre ele.

Brennan ficou em silêncio, e Booth percebeu que tudo que ele dizia poderia ser duplicado a ela. Mas ele não havia dito com a intenção de condenar Brennan.

-Obrigado, Bones. Boa noite.

Ela abriu a porta para que ele saísse, mas ficou pensando algum tempo no que ele havia falado. Pela primeira vez, ela via a situação do ponto de vista dele. Logicamente, uma criança não era tão dependente do pai como era da mãe, ao menos não nos primeiros anos de vida. Mas ainda assim, só ter permissão de ver os filhos poucas vezes no mês era algo injusto.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 10/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Mais um pouco da família Booth, mas acho que vocês não vão reclamar. A música que o Booth canta no começo é _Tidal Wave_, do _Josh Kelley._ Nenhum dos direitos me pertence.

Angie, Fraan Marques, Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, obrigada! E vamos passo a passo, que a coisa com a Brennan tem que ser sem movimentos bruscos, ok? Mas vocês sabem que sou fã de fluflly e finais felizes. ;)

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_I'm just around the corner child, everything's changed__  
__I didn't see you coming but I, I love you anyway_

_(Eu estou por perto criança, tudo mudou__  
__Eu não esperava por isso mas eu, eu te amo mesmo assim)_

Brennan veio do quarto, observando Booth cantando baixinho. Era algo tão pouco característico que ela parou para observar.

-O que está cantando para elas?

Ele ergueu os olhos, pego de surpresa. Não a havia visto se aproximar.

-É só uma música que ouvi. Me faz lembrar delas. – ele sorriu. Na verdade a música o lembrava imensamente de Brennan, mas ele não diria isso.

-Estou pronta para ir.

-Bones, obrigada por fazer isso por mim.

-Não há problema. – disse ela, pegando a bolsa e uma das cadeirinhas.

Booth havia avisado ela na semana anterior que gostaria que seu avô conhecesse as meninas. Mas como o avô de Booth morava em uma casa de repouso, seria mais fácil levá-las até lá. Surpreendentemente para ele, Brennan não só permitiu como declarou que iria junto, segundo ela, para ajudar a cuidar das duas crianças.

Ela confiava em Booth com as meninas, e não quis negar que ele as levasse, lembrando de quão pouco ele as via. Mas ao mesmo tempo seu lado super protetor lembrou que Booth nunca as havia levado para passeios longos. Ele sempre ia até o apartamento de Brennan vê-las, apenas uma vez as havia levado para sair no carrinho, mas havia sido um passeio rápido no parque próximo. E Brennan sabia muito bem quão estressante poderia ser levar dois bebês, sem ajuda nenhuma, para passeios mais longos.

Os dois desceram para a garagem e, depois de uma discussão sobre quem iria dirigir, acabaram prendendo as cadeirinhas no carro de Booth.

-Você não vai levá-las para conhecer seus pais? – perguntou Brennan para Booth, enquanto prendia a cadeirinha de Sophia, de um lado, e ele prendia a de Alexis, do outro.

-Não. – ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, mas acrescentou – O Parker já as conhece, o Pops vai conhecê-las, é o que importa.

-Pops?

-Meu avô.

Brennan o mirou, enquanto ele ainda estava concentrado com o cinto de segurança. Ao que parecia, Booth também tinha no avô uma figura querida, assim como ela tinha.

Os dois fecharam a porta traseira, e entraram na parte frontal, e logo estavam a caminho.

A casa de repouso ficava afastada da cidade, e as meninas acabaram dormindo no caminho, o que os deu tranquilidade o suficiente para conversar.

-Você só pode estar brincando, elas não tem nem um ano de idade!

-Qualquer idade é boa para incentivar a inteligência, Booth. E já que eu sou fluente em várias línguas, não vejo nada de mal em habituá-las a ouvir idiomas diferentes.

-Bones, me diga que você brinca com elas. Faz caretas, faz uma voz idiota e fica falando coisas sem sentido... por que é disso que bebês gostam.

-Eu canto para elas. E estimulo a aprendizagem com brinquedos educativos e objetos lúdicos.

Booth soltou um suspiro pesado.

-Eu vou ter que te ensinar como se faz isso... – ele se virou para ver as meninas, mas percebeu que elas estavam dormindo.

-Booth, a rua! Quer matar todos nós? Preste atenção!

Ele puxou o volante levemente para a esquerda, os colocando no centro da pista.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

-Da próxima vez eu dirijo. – disse ela, se virando para a janela.

Com mais alguns minutos Booth estacionava o carro em uma vaga à frente do edifício de três andares. Ambos pegaram as cadeirinhas e seguiram para a recepção, onde uma simpática mulher os atendeu.

-Ei, Sr. Booth! Achei que só viria semana que vem, seu avô vai ficar feliz.

-Onde ele está, Cindy?

-Acho que voltou para o quarto depois do almoço. Sabe o caminho, não é?

-Sei sim, não se preocupe.

Brennan o seguiu pelo corredor, vendo um e outro funcionário cumprimentá-lo entusiasticamente, ou perguntar por Parker, ou parar para ver as bebês. Por fim ele parou à frente de uma porta e, depois de uma batida, entrou.

Hank tinha a típica pose de avô, o óculos na ponta do nariz e o casaco de lã, sentado a um canto do quarto com um jornal. Ele ergueu os olhos, olhando por cima do óculos, e logo seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso enorme.

-Baixinho! Achei que você não ia vir essa semana! – disse ele, se erguendo e indo abraçar Booth. Então os dois trocaram um complexo aperto de mão, e sorriram. – E quem é a bela moça que está acompanhando você hoje, Seeley?

Hank tirou os óculos, os deixando pendurados no pescoço, e estendeu a mão para Brennan.

-Pops, essa é a Brennan. Bones, meu avô.

Brennan apertou a mão do senhor, que sorriu.

-Dessa vez você acertou, hein, menino? Isso sim é que é mulher.

-Pops!

-Qual o problema, Booth? Eu realmente sou uma mulher.

Hank começou a rir.

-E ela é engraçada! Então, me deixe ver minhas bisnetas, vamos.

Os dois colocaram as cadeirinhas sobre a cama esticada. Alexis ainda dormia, mas Sophia estava com os olhinhos abertos, observando tudo com curiosidade.

-Ei, meninas. – disse ele, se reclinando sobre a cadeirinha e estendendo a mão. Sophia agarrou o dedo estendido dele, e Hank sorriu ainda mais.

-Elas herdaram os belos olhos da mãe, hã?

-Para nossa sorte. – disse Booth, com um sorriso.

-Por que diz isso, Booth? Eu gosto dos seus olhos.

-Você gosta? – perguntou ele a mirando, um pouco surpreso.

-Gosto. Eles são quentes. – ela disse, encarando os olhos chocolate dele – Digo, não que eles sejam realmente quentes, mas a cor deles...

-Eu.. eu entendi, Bones.

Os dois mantiveram os olhares unidos, esquecidos de todo o resto, e foi só vários segundos depois, quando Hank falou, que quebraram o contato.

-Quando vocês vão me convidar para jantar na sua casa nova?

-Do que está falando, Pops? – perguntou Booth, se virando para o avô, um tanto sem jeito.

-Ora, de 2 para 4 é um aumento e tanto. Vocês vão comprar uma casa nova, não vão?

-Pops... nós não estamos morando juntos.

-Não? Por quê?

-As coisas não são assim entre nós.

-Como não?

-O que o Booth quer dizer – interveio Brennan – É que, apesar de sermos pais das meninas, não somos um casal. Nunca fomos.

-Eu não te criei direito, menino... – disse Hank, olhando para o neto com um olhar desapontado, então voltando a brincar com as meninas.

-Booth... – disse Brennan baixinho, muito perto dele – Seu avô é do tipo tradicional? Ele quis dizer que, se você me engravidou, deveria casar comigo? Por que se for o caso, posso falar a ele...

-Não, não, Bones. Eu já tenho o Parker, lembra? Não era a isso que ele estava se referindo.

-Então era a quê?

-Depois eu explico, está bem? – com alguma sorte, depois ela não lembraria de cobrar a explicação.

Hank estava sentado na cama, o dedo indicador ainda firmemente preso pela mão da bebê. Booth e Brennan conversavam aos cochichos, e Hank observava distraidamente. Então se virou para as meninas, como se fosse contar um segredo.

-Os pais de vocês são uma bagunça. Vocês vão ter que me ajudar a fazê-los perceber que as coisas só são complicadas na cabeça deles.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 11/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu demorei um pouco mais dessa vez, me desculpem. Mas acho que agora consegui entender algumas coisas na minha cabeça e a postagem vai ser mais rápida. Essa era pra ser uma história de 5 capítulos, 10 no máximo. Acho que não vai ser assim não. Medo.

**Fraan Marques**, **Aline** e **Ms. Pad's**, obrigada! Eu não tenho planos imediatos para o Hank aparecer de novo, talvez mais pra frente. Eu amo escrever com ele! E quanto ao Booth contar à Brennan sobre a família dele... sim, já tenho isso planejado.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Booth olhou no relógio. Seis horas de uma sexta-feira à tarde. E ele não sabia como aproveitar aquilo.

Rebecca havia ligado para ele no dia anterior, dizendo que os pais dela iriam levá-los para jantar, então Booth deveria pegar Parker no sábado de manhã, e não sexta-feira à tarde. E fazia uma gostosa tarde de verão, não valia a pena simplesmente ir para casa.

Caçando o celular no bolso, ele apertou a discagem rápida.

-Ei, Bones! Tudo bem?

-O que você quer?

-Não, só estava pensando... você vai sair com as meninas agora?

-Não.

-Está uma tarde bonita, você se importaria se eu passasse aí e levasse elas pra dar um passeio no parque?

Ele cruzou os dedos enquanto ela pensava.

-Está bem. Mas você vai dar banho nelas quando voltar.

-Fechado.

Booth chegou cantarolando ao apartamento, mas Brennan o cumprimentou e passou algumas instruções, sem puxar assunto. O laptop estava ligado à mesa de jantar, e as duas meninas, brincando em um lençol estendido no chão. Ela havia passado a última hora as distraindo, mas consciente da identificação que Zack não havia conseguido terminar, e dos dados que estavam em seu email.

-Quem é que vai passear com o papai? – perguntou ele, se abaixando para pegá-las no colo, e sendo recompensado com um sorriso de Sophia.

Ele as ajeitou no carrinho, pegou as mamadeiras, fraldas e brinquedos, e se despediu de Brennan.

O parque estava cheio. Por todos os lados se via pais com crianças, contentes pelo fim do expediente e pelo tempo bom que permitia aproveitar as últimas horas de sol.

Booth deu uma volta completa no lago que havia no parque, feliz pelo sol no rosto e pela aparente alegria das meninas, que balançavam as perninhas. Muitas pessoas o observavam enquanto ele completava o percurso. Dois bebês em um carrinho duplo, era algo que chamava a atenção. Ele não queria nem saber como devia ser ter três ou quatro bebês de uma vez só.

A certa altura ele avistou um banco vazio próximo de uma vegetação agradável, e decidiu parar ali. Se sentou, puxando o carrinho para perto e virando para si. As duas meninas soltavam burburinhos ininteligíveis, e era engraçado de se ver. Era quase como se as duas estivessem conversando.

-Que gracinha esses bebês! – ele ergueu os olhos, e uma mulher nos seus trinta anos, em roupas de corrida, observava de longe – São suas filhas?

Ele concordou, orgulhoso, e a mulher se aproximou.

-Meu Deus, que fofas! Elas são idênticas?

-São.

A mulher se agachou à frente do carrinho, fazendo graça para as meninas, que fixaram o olhar nela, como se a analisassem. Ela ergueu os olhos, e Booth percebeu o olhar que ela lançou à sua mão esquerda, antes de alcançar seu rosto.

-Você sempre vem aqui? Eu me lembraria de você, ainda mais com essas gêmeas lindas.

Booth riu. A mulher estava jogando verde. E ela era realmente bonita.

-É difícil eu vir aqui, hoje foi uma exceção.

-Talvez a exceção possa se repetir...

Booth deu um sorriso nada verdadeiro. Quanto tempo ele não saía com uma mulher? Ele não lembrava. E ainda assim, vendo a aposta com garantia de ganho quase certa à sua frente, ele não tinha entusiasmo de se lançar. Não queria sair com aquela mulher. E aquilo o impressionou.

-Quem sabe, não é? – disse, se levantando – Preciso voltar agora, a mãe delas iria ficar louca se eu chegasse atrasado e ferrasse com a rotina delas.

A mulher deu um sorriso fraco, entendendo o fora.

-Está bem então. Até.

Enquanto empurrava o carrinho de volta para o apartamento de Brennan, Booth se pôs a pensar nisso. Desde que as meninas nasceram... não, desde que eles conceberam as meninas que ele não dormia com alguém. Ele não sabia se algum dia teria uma chance com Brennan. Havia dias que suas esperanças se renovavam, havia dias que ele tinha certeza que algo entre os dois nunca daria certo. Mas talvez estivesse na hora dele ir em frente, partir para outras experiências. Não poderia se guardar para Brennan até o dia que ela se sentisse pronta para um relacionamento.

Ele abriu a porta com sua cópia da chave, sabendo que ela estaria trabalhando no computador. E viu que tinha razão quando entrou na sala.

-Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou ela, vendo que ele parou o carrinho para pegar Alexis no colo.

-Vou deixar a Sophi aqui, você dá uma olhada nela?

-Booth, por que você nunca usa o nome certo delas?

-Por que Sophi e Lexi é mais bonitinho. – disse ele, provocando, ao que ela só fez uma expressão de descrença.

Booth seguiu para o banheiro, balançando para um lado e para o outro para divertir a bebê.

Depois que as duas meninas estavam de banho tomado, Brennan estendeu para ele uma mamadeira.

-Você não está mais amamentando elas?

-Adicionei o leite em pó há algum tempo. Você não tem ideia de quão cansativo é ter que amamentar dois bebês.

-Isso aqui não é fraco não? – perguntou ele, balançando a mamadeira com um olhar desconfiado.

-Booth, há bebês que usam a fórmula desde que nascem. Se você puder alimentá-las e colocá-las para dormir, vai ser uma grande ajuda.

Ele se sentou no sofá, posicionando a mamadeira que mais que rápido começou a ser sugada.

-Está trabalhando em quê? – perguntou ele, vendo Brennan voltar ao laptop.

-Alguns raio-x que o Zack enviou para mim.

Ele concordou com um meneio, sem estar realmente interessado. Se impressionava que as meninas estavam com quatro meses, e ela ainda não havia declarado que voltaria a trabalhar.

-A babá está vindo?

-Sim, ela vem durante a semana, é uma grande ajuda.

Algum tempo de silêncio se passou até que ele falasse novamente.

-Bones, eu estava pensando em pegar as meninas no domingo agora...

-Booth, estou tentando me concentrar! - ele ergueu os olhos assustado, e Brennan o mirou, se sentindo culpada, mas adicionando - Eu não consigo me concentrar quando estou com as meninas, achei que com você aqui ia conseguri terminar isso.

-Desculpe. Não vou falar mais nada. – ele afastou a mamadeira vazia da bebê adormecida, e ia se levantar quando ela falou.

-E no domingo é impossível. Eu vou passar o dia com a Angela.

-Bones, eu não consegui ver elas semana passada... e o Parker quer muito ver as irmãzinhas de novo.

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos do computador. A conversa de alguns meses antes, quando ele trouxera Parker ao seu apartamento voltou à sua memória.

-Você precisa falar as coisas com mais antecedência para eu poder me planejar, Booth. – ela suspirou. – Você ainda tem o sábado ocupado?

-Sábado é dia de T-ball com o time do Parker, não tem como.

-Onde vocês fazem esse T-ball?

Booth começou a rir.

-Nós _praticamos _no campo do Parque Meridian.

-Está bem, eu levo as meninas até lá.

-O quê, está falando sério?

-Sim.

-Isso é incrível, Bones! Obrigado.

-Não é nada de mais. – disse ela, voltando a atenção para o laptop.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 12/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Só algo que achei que seria divertido de introduzir. Vamos ver o que vocês acham.

**Angie**, **Fraan Marques**, **Ms. Pad's**, obrigada! 50 reviews, girls! Vocês são demais!  
Eu, colocar a loira aguada na fic? Tenho amor à minha vida! 20 capítulos? Pelo que já tenho planejado, chutaria mais alto...

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

-Seeley? Aqui é a Cam. Sim, estou pela cidade. Quanto tempo, não? Você está ocupado? No seu apartamento? Tem certeza? Ok então.

Camille Saroyan. Quantos tempo Booth não a via? Um ano?

Mas por mais tempo que fizesse, ele não iria sair de casa naquele momento. Não quando sabia que as filhas estavam doentes, e que, com uma ligação, iria correndo vê-las. Brennan era teimosa em sua auto-suficiência, e às vezes, para não criar uma briga maior, ele a deixava acreditar que ela não iria precisar da ajuda dele. Mas havia um limite. E o limite dele era a próxima meia hora. Se ela não ligasse, ele iria até lá.

Ele ouviu a batida na porta, e convidou Camille para entrar. Os dois se abraçaram apertado, sorrindo.

-Olha só para você, Seeley. Nunca muda, não é?

-O mesmo pode se dizer de você, Camille.

-Então, é aqui que está morando agora? Gostei do apartamento.

-Já faz alguns anos agora, eu gosto daqui.

Ela se sentou no sofá, mirando a decoração feita com algumas fuselagens de antigos aviões de guerra.

-É a sua cara. Você estava esperando alguém? Para não querer sair...

-Não, não. Só estava esperando uma ligação.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

-Ainda está trabalhando com a antropóloga?

-O que, a Bones? – perguntou ele assustado. Estivera a pensar nela a tarde inteira, e era estranho Cam trazer o assunto à tona – Não, não, Cam. Não deu certo.

-Por quê?

-Não nos acertamos. Trabalhamos um caso juntos, e foi um desastre.

_Um desastre com consequências..._

-Então você está sem parceiro de novo?

-Você sabe que sou um cara de trabalhar sozinho. – disse ele, pouco à vontade. Queria tirar o foco da conversa de Brennan - Quer algo para beber?

-Bebo o que você beber.

Ele caminhou para a cozinha, dando uma olhada pela geladeira. Não havia feito compras, e só havia o chá gelado de Parker.

-É só o que tenho.

Cam não respondeu, olhava com atenção um porta-retratos da mesinha de canto.

-Não sabia que você havia voltado com a Rebecca.

Booth olhou para a foto que ela segurava. Ele sentado, cada uma das gêmeas em um braço, e Parker no meio. Havia pedido para Brennan tirar, certo domingo que havia ido ver as meninas com Parker.

-Nós não voltamos.

Ela ergueu os olhos, impressionada.

-Mas então...

-Sim, as meninas são de outra mãe.

-Você, hã? Achei que tinha aprendido com o primeiro erro.

Booth sorriu. Nunca se arrependeria, de nenhum de seus dois 'acidentes'.

-Acho que sou lento para aprender.

-As meninas são gêmeas?

-São, univitelinas.

Mais uma vez, Cam ergueu os olhos.

-Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo? Univitelinas? Achei que você seria o cara a dizer gêmeas idênticas.

Ele riu. Apenas mais uma das pequenas influências de Brennan em sua vida.

-Esta é a Alexis - apontou ele na foto. - E esta, a Sophia. As duas são lindas, Cam, e tão inteligentes...

Ela se aqueceu com o olhar orgulhoso dele.

-E sortudas em ter você como pai. – ela pousou o porta-retratos novamente na mesinha – Bem... considerando a situação, acredito que uma das minhas intenções em vir aqui acabou de se esvair...

Booth sabia do que ela estava falando. A amizade com benefícios.

-O quê? Não, Cam, eu e a mãe das meninas... não estamos juntos. - Cam percebeu que ele não parecia totalmente feliz ao declarar aquilo.

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou e Booth, se esticou para pegá-lo. Mais rápido e desesperado do que uma pessoa normal faria.

-Ei, como elas estão? Mas a febre baixou? Tem certeza que não precisa levar no médico?

Cam escondeu um sorriso, tendo a certeza que sua visita ali não iria durar muito tempo mais.

-Qual é o nome do remédio? Não, eu compro! Você não precisa ligar pra babá pra sair... estou falando sério, compro, passo aí, vejo elas. – uma pausa - Está bem então.

Ele desligou o telefone, notando que Cam estava em pé.

-Você parece bem ocupado, Seeley. Acho que vou andando.

-Me desculpe não podermos sair para fazer algo desta vez, Cam. Mas as meninas passaram o final de semana com febre...

-Está tudo bem, é sério. É melhor eu voltar para o hotel mesmo, amanhã preciso acordar cedo.

-Me ligue da próxima vez que vier para DC, se estivermos com sorte podemos ter tempo de colocar a conversa em dia.

-Está bem. E Seeley? – ela disse, parada à porta. – Você tem uma família linda.

Ele sorriu, concordando com um meneio.

-Cuide dela. Até mais.

Cam saiu, pensando no amigo e em sua bagunçada vida. Ela esperava que, desta vez, ele encontrasse o que queria. E, pelas expressões dele ao falar ao telefone... bem, podia ser uma intuição boba, mas ela achava que desta vez ele havia acertado. Ela esperava.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 13/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Esse capítulo originalmente eram dois, mas achei que seria sacanagem dividir e optei por deixar ele mais longo mesmo. Aproveitem minha benevolência!

**Fraan Marques**, thanks! Que bom que está curtindo, e obrigada por sempre deixar um review! *abraça*

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Brennan respirou fundo, fazendo uma pausa e olhando à sua volta. Era bom voltar ao laboratório. Era bom passar seu dia com algo mais além de alimentar, acalmar e trocar dois bebês. Ela achou que não aguentaria, mas permaneceu cinco meses de licença em casa. As meninas exigiam muito de seu tempo e atenção, e ela havia se mantido ocupada. Mas nos últimos meses, com o estabelecimento da rotina e a ajuda da babá, ela havia conseguido até mesmo ajudar Zack em alguns casos, pelo computador.

Ela voltou a atenção para a ossada à sua frente. Pensar em tudo aquilo a havia feito perceber algo: Ela já estava com saudade das filhas. O melhor seria se concentrar no trabalho então. As meninas estavam com Amy, a babá que Booth havia recomendado e que havia se provado uma ajuda essencial. Em algumas horas Brennan poderia voltar para casa e ver as crianças.

-Ei, Bren. Acabei de terminar a identificação, o que acha?

-Ótimo, Angela. Você pode fazer uma busca pelas fotos das vítimas da explosão? Já faz alguns anos, mas tenho certeza que os parentes dele ficarão felizes em ser informados.

-Claro, querida. Ei, como estão as meninas?

-Bem. Provavelmente nem notaram que eu não estou mais em casa o tempo todo.

-É claro que notaram, ora. Ei, quando podemos sair para passear com elas novamente? Faz tempo que não as vejo.

-Talvez no sábado, Ange. Mas não sei, o tempo está esfriando cada vez mais. - Brennan voltou a atenção para os ossos, falando - Quando você voltar para sua sala pode avisar o Dr. Goodman que os ossos da exposição do mês que vem já foram preparados?

Angela concordou, sorrindo. Brennan havia voltado com força total ao modo trabalho.

Booth também percebeu isso, alguns dias depois. Domingo ainda era o dia sagrado para ele ver as filhas, ia para a casa de Brennan logo depois da missa da manhã, mas as visitas ocasionais que ele fazia depois de sair do trabalho estavam mais complicadas.

-Não, eu vou trabalhar até mais tarde hoje.

-Você vai, mas eu não vou. – disse ele pelo telefone – A babá está lá, não está? Assim a libero mais cedo.

-Booth, não tem como você sair de qualquer forma, o frio...

-Eu só quero ver elas, Bones! Não dificulte as coisas!

-Não é isso... ouça, hoje é sexta. No domingo você vai vê-las, não vai? Eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Booth bufou. Enquanto ela estava em casa as coisas haviam sido tão mais tranquilas. Ela estava mais tranquila. Ela nunca negava a ele uma visita às filhas, por que começar com isso agora?

Ele não suportaria passar com Brennan a mesma coisa que já passava com Rebecca. E ele nem queria lembrar de Rebecca. Lembrar que, por mais um final de semana que deveria ser dele, ela havia arrumado outros planos e dito que "não havia nada a ser feito". Booth já não gostava da forma como Rebecca constantemente trocava de namorado, das figuras masculinas que ficavam passando pela vida do filho. Mas pior ainda era perder um dia que poderia ver Parker por que o novo namorado de Rebecca ia levá-lo em algum lugar.

Apenas duas horas depois ela saiu do Jeffersonian, e sua mente se desligou do trabalho, se lembrando do que tinha que fazer em casa. Deixou a bolsa e as chaves na mesinha do hall, dispensou Amy, e foi ver as meninas. Ela se agachou à altura das duas, que estavam deitadas em seu carrinho duplo, e ao vê-las sorrirem, lembrou-se de Booth.

Talvez ela tivesse sido um pouco dura com ele, e sem necessidade alguma. Não tinha decidido, não muito tempo atrás, que ele era alguém de confiança, e merecia tanto tempo com as filhas quanto possível?

Depois de pensar por algum tempo ela decidiu que precisava pedir desculpas, e discou o número dele.

-Booth? Você está em casa?

-Estou. - disse ele com uma voz de _isso é óbvio se eu atendi ao telefone._

-Hoje não é o dia que você vai pegar o Parker na escola? - Brennan sabia que nas sextas-feiras ele normalmente sairia para jantar com o filho.

-O Parker ia sair com o Brent hoje.

-Quem?

-Brent. O novo namorado da Rebecca.

Brennan concordou. No dia que havia levado as meninas até o parque em que Parker jogava T-ball, havia conhecido Rebecca, que na ocasião, estava acompanhada por um homem.

-Ouça, Booth, quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento mais cedo. Acredito ter feito o que alguns poderiam chamar de descortesia.

-Você foi rude.

-Eu sinto muito, Booth. Ouça, da próxima vez que quiser fazer isso... só passe aqui em casa. Ligue para Amy para avisar que você está vindo, e venha.

-Mas você mal quis me deixar ir hoje, o que vai fazer se eu aparecer sem avisar?

-Eu estava sobrecarregada com tudo que tinha pra fazer, queria apressar a conversa... eu já pedi desculpas, Booth.

Ela ouviu o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

-Eu confio em você. - disse, com uma voz mínima, fazendo uma pausa. Quando havia sido a útlima vez que ela falara aquilo para alguém? Se é que falara?

-Você acha que é muito tarde para passar aqui?

-É para você?

-Não. Acabei de chegar, não jantei ainda.

-Certo. - disse ele, sabendo que não conseguiria manter o orgulho e cedo ou tarde cederia - Passo em um restaurante e levo comida.

**~X~**

Booth estava sentado no sofá da casa de Brennan, as mãos fechadas sobre a barriga de Alexis, que estava em seu colo, deitada contra seu peito. Ele deixou um beijo na cabecinha dela, sentindo o adocicado perfume da bebê e sorrindo.

-Você quer que eu traga um prato para você? – perguntou Brennan, entrando na sala com dois copos de suco.

-Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, depois faço meu prato. – disse ele, ainda sorrindo. – Mas obrigado.

Ela voltou para a cozinha para pegar seu próprio prato, e logo se sentava no sofá oposto ao de Booth. Alexis havia tirado a mão da boca momentaneamente para poder soltar alguns murmúrios ininteligíveis.

-Alguém quer conversar? – disse Booth, a virando em seu colo para que a menina visse seu rosto. – Sim, você quer converar? Quer conversar, garotinha? Converse com o papai.

Brennan observava a cena, Booth aproximando e afastando o rosto, fazendo a menina rir. Se sentia culpada por ter sido tão rude com ele mais cedo, mas no momento não havia percebido. Estava no trabalho, totalmente focada em ser objetiva, e só queria retomar o serviço logo. Mas agora que estava em casa, sem nada para focar além das meninas, percebeu que não precisava ter falado daquela forma com ele.

Ela continuou a comer, pensando naquilo. Angela havia dito que, desde que as meninas nasceram, ela havia se tornado uma pessoa mais relaxada. E naquele momento Brennan percebeu que talvez a artista tivesse razão. Se ela não tivesse as duas filhas, o que estaria fazendo em uma noite qualquer como aquela? Escrevendo seu livro, ou revisando algo do trabalho, ou lendo revistas científicas. Nunca que estaria rindo ou se distraindo, como o fazia agora. As duas crianças necessitavam de muitos cuidados, mas à medida que cresciam e desenvolviam novas habilidades, também proporcionavam a ela momentos de diversão. Desde que haviam começado a gargalhar, ela sempre tentava incentivá-las para vê-las rindo. E esses pequenos momentos com as filhas a faziam esquecer completamente do trabalho.

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um choro, e imediatamente ergueu os olhos. Mas Alexis ainda sorria, o choro vinha do quarto. Ela deixou o prato de comida sobre a mesa de centro, e caminhou até o quarto das meninas.

Ela havia terminado de amamentar Sophia quando Booth entrou no quarto, com a outra bebê no colo, aos berros.

-Acho que ela está com fome.

Brennan concordou.

-Está no horário delas mamarem.

Um momento confuso se seguiu, Brennan sentada com uma menina no colo, e Booth em pé com a outra, nenhum dos dois sabendo como iriam trocar as bebês de colo.

-Coloque a Alexis aqui. – pediu Brennan por fim, estendo o braço livre. – Então pegue a Sophia.

Booth fez o que ela pedia, sentindo a pele dele roçar contra a dela enquanto lhe dava a criança. Se concentrando na tarefa, ele se virou para pegar Sophia.

-Acho que ela precisa de uma troca de fralda, Booth. – disse Brennan, com a voz suave, como se pedisse um favor.

-Estou aqui para isso, não é? – ele sorriu mas ela não correspondeu, se concentrando na filha que já procurava o bico do seio.

Booth foi até o trocador, sentindo-se um pouco frustrado com tudo aquilo. Brennan dava tantos sinais confusos que ele nunca sabia onde os dois estavam, quem dirá se ela havia mudado de ideia e havia a chance de um relacionamento.

Aquilo estava começando a cansá-lo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 14/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu disse que ia atualizar com mais frequência e não estou cumprindo. Briguem comigo, eu sou uma ficwriter relapsa que eu sei.

**Fraan Marques**, **Ms. Pad's**, **Mikaelly, **obrigada! Olha, pretender colocar eles trabalhando juntos eu pretendo sim, só não sei como vai ser. E sim, a Cam vai voltar. :)

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 14**_  
-Não, eu não tive tempo. Sim, posso fazer o possível essa semana, mas não posso garantir... – Brennan suspirou, trocando o telefone de ouvido e escutando pacientemente as reclamações de seu editor, por não ter lhe enviado mais um capítulo do livro no qual estava trabalhando.

A campainha tocou, e ela se viu agradecendo por Amy ainda estar em casa. Ela carregava uma das meninas no colo, que chorava.

Brennan viu a babá abrir a porta e se afastar, e logo Booth entrava. Ele lançou um olhar para Brennan, parada no meio da sala com o telefone contra o ouvido, mas sem falar nada. Acenou rapidamente para ela, e se virou para Amy, pedindo para pegar a bebê no colo.

-Ouça, Edgar, eu vou me esforçar em tirar o final de semana para... – ela foi cortada novamente pelo editor, mas logo as palavras dele não faziam mais sentido, não enquanto ela observava Booth pegar Sophia no colo e fazer caretas para ela.

-Booth, não faça assim! – ela disse, vendo o agente sacudir a bebê, e uma nova onda de reclamações veio do outro lado da linha.

-Estamos brincando, Bones! – disse ele, continuando a sacudir a criança – Sua mamãe é tão chata...

Booth havia acabado de falar isso quando sentiu algo ser despejado sobre sua camisa branca.

-Edgar, preciso ir, depois falo com você.

Brennan desligou o telefone, se aproximando dele.

-Eu falei pra você não sacudir ela, acabei de amamentá-la. – disse Brennan, pegando uma toalhinha de boca estrategicamente posicionada no encosto do sofá e estendendo para ele.

Booth estendeu a bebê para ela, e limpou o leite da camisa.

-Me desculpe, Bones, eu não sabia.

-Quer que eu lave a camisa?

-É só leite, não vai manchar. Daqui eu vou pra casa. - ele rapidamente foi até o banheiro passar uma água na mancha, e logo estava de volta à sala, estendendo os braços novamente em direção à criança no colo de Brennan - Posso...?

Brennan lhe passou a bebê, e sorriu ao ver Sophia sorrir.

As meninas adoravam Booth. Elas reconheciam vários rostos familiares, ela, obviamente, Angela e Amy. Mas quando elas viam o pai... o sorriso no rostinho era imenso, e ele sempre sabia a maneira exata de fazê-las gargalharem ou pararem de chorar.

Brennan o deixou na sala com a bebê e partiu para o quarto, onde Amy trocava a fralda de Alexis.

-Vou terminar aqui e vou para casa. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – disse Amy, terminando de vestir o macacão na bebê.

-Não, obrigada. Não esqueça de levar o dinheiro dos extras, está na mesinha do hall.

Amy sorriu. Ela já havia desistido do emprego de babá em tempo integral quando Brennan lhe fez a proposta. A antropóloga estava realmente precisando de ajuda, e Amy achou que poderia fazer um teste. Mas agora compreendia quão aquilo valia a pena. Mesmo quando Amy tinha que trabalhar várias horas a mais, Brennan era muito generosa no pagamento dos extras.

-Ele é um ótimo pai, não é? – perguntou Amy, estendendo a bebê para Brennan e apontando na direção da sala, de onde vinham os ruídos de Booth falando com a filha.

-Sim, ele é. - aquilo Brennan não poderia negar. Agora que ela estava mais relaxada com a questão das visitas, sempre que Booth tinha a oportunidade, estava por perto. E ela havia começado a prestar atenção em quão bom ele era como pai.

-Bones, venha aqui ver isso!

Brennan e Amy caminharam até a sala e Booth estava sentado no chão, uma mão estendida para aparar a filha que também estava sentada, com um brinquedo colorido na mão.

-Ela está sentada sozinha, olha só isso!

-Ela começou a fazer isso essa semana. – disse Brennan, ao que ele levantou os olhos um pouco decepcionado.

-Mas foram poucas vezes, Dra. Brennan. – disse Amy, querendo vir em socorro de Booth.

Amy saiu, e Brennan colocou Alexis no chão junto da irmã, que logo começou a estender a mão para pegar o brinquedo colorido. Sophia soltou alguns murmúrios de protesto, e Booth se esticou para pegar outro brinquedo antes que os choros começassem.

Booth tentou se distrair com as duas, mantendo a mente afastado do caso em que estava trabalhando, que há quase uma semana se estendia sem solução. Um caso com crianças.  
Ele fechou os olhos com força. Estava exausto com tudo aquilo, ao menos estavam se aproximando do final de ano, e logo teriam feriados. Ele precisava de uma pausa, ultimamente estava tendo dificuldades com vários dos casos, e várias das parcerias que insistiam em lhe arrumar.

Mas o que estava deixando realmente frustrado naquela semana era sua pequena aventura. Depois do encontro com Cam, ele havia dito a si mesmo que estava na hora de voltar à ativa, de sair com mulheres. E havia conhecido uma bela advogada com quem se divertia, mas na primeira noite juntos ele se viu pensando em Brennan. Era meio que contraditório, ele saía com Tessa para esquecer de Brennan, mas era a imagem de Brennan que o distraía de Tessa.

Oh, ele estava ferrado.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Título:**Chances  
**Capítulos:** 15/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Esse será o último capítulo antes do hiatus. Sim, eu também vou entrar em hiatus - não poderei postar por algum tempo, mas logo estarei de volta. Então, sem desespero.

**Mikaelly**, **Ms. Pad's**, **Fraan Marques**, obrigada! Ms. Pad's, o que você mencionou é um plano meu. Mas mais pra frente. :P

* * *

**Capítulo 15**  
-É sério, Michael, eu preciso ir.

O antropólogo olhou rapidamente no relógio.

-Não são nem oito horas ainda, acabamos de jantar. Por que a pressa?

Brennan olhou nos olhos dele. Seu antigo professor, seu antigo amante. Tantas coisas haviam mudado desde aquela época. Tantas coisas haviam mudado no último ano! E Michael não podia simplesmente aparecer de surpresa e achar que tudo ainda era como antes, podia?

-Eu... tenho um compromisso. - sim, ela tinha que liberar a babá. Por que ela simplesmente não falava a verdade?

-Ei, amanhã é feriado! Que tipo de compromisso você pode ter à véspera de um feriado? - respondeu Michael, sorrindo e pegando delicadamente em sua mão.

Brennan gentilmente se desvencilhou da mão dele, lhe dando um sorriso.

-Me desculpe, Michael. Obrigada pelo jantar. Me ligue amanhã, está bem?

Ela já estava quase conseguindo fazer sua saída quando ele a impediu.

-Você está saindo com alguém?

Brennan se virou surpresa.

-Não!

Ele sorriu.

-Era só o que eu queria saber.

E então a deixou ir.

Brennan passou o caminho todo pensando em Michael, no relacionamento anterior que os dois haviam tido, em seus olhos azuis, em sua inteligência, em como os dois poderiam ter aproveitado a estada dele em Washington se ela não tivesse duas filhas pequenas.

Por que ela não contara sobre as meninas para ele?

**~X~**

-Sério? Você vai simplesmente me largar no sábado de manhã?

-Tessa, eu falei para você dos meus planos, você sabe que eu vejo meus filhos no final de semana.

-Mas você disse que essa semana não iria encontrar com seu filho.

-Com o Parker. Mas eu vou pegar as gêmeas agora de manhã. Eu falei isso para você ontem.

-Quer saber, Seeley? Faça o que quiser. É óbvio que não sobra muito espaço para mim aqui.

-Ei, ei! Do que você está falando?

-Sua vida gira em torno dessas crianças! É como se eu nem fosse a sua namorada!

Booth suspirou.

-No dia que você tiver filhos, voltamos a conversar.

Tessa riu.

-Sim, como se eu fosse fazer essa burrada.

-Nunca fale dessa forma! - disse ele, erguendo um dedo.

Então respirou fundo, sabendo que se começasse uma briga naquele momento, iria se arrepender. E ainda acabaria se atrasando por nada. Se erguendo, ele pegou o casaco pendurado na cadeira da sala.

-Você vai simplesmente sair assim?

-Estou atrasado para pegar minhas filhas, Tessa. - disse ele secamente antes de sair.

**~X~**

-Ei, garotinha! Ei, garotinha! - Brennan viu Sophia soltar gritinhos excitados com a brincadeira, enquanto ela aproximava e afastava o rosto da bebê. Ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer a Booth, as bebês adoravam aquele tipo de brincadeira.

A campainha tocou, e ela se levantou, Sophia em seu colo. Alexis estava no carrinho, muito distraída com seu brinquedo de morder.

-Você sabe quem está tocando a campainha? Eu acho que é o seu pai! - disse ela, continuando a brincadeira.

Mas assim que abriu a porta, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

-Michael?

E ele parecia tão assombrado quanto ela.

-Tempe? - ele olhava dela para a bebê, sem saber o que falar.

-O que você quer? - perguntou ela, sem saber bem por que, mas irritada. - Como conseguiu meu endereço?

-Você me deu. Eu... - ele sacudiu a cabeça - Eu tinha pensado em te convidar pra almoçar, mas não sabia... Você está cuidado de um sobrinho ou algo do tipo? Por que não esperava por isso.

Brennan ainda estava parada à porta, e não viu quando o rosto da filha começou a franzir ante a visão do estranho falando alto, por isso se sobressaltou quando o choro começou. Ela entrou mais no apartamento, ninando Sophia.

-Ela anda estranhando pessoas que ela não conhece. Michael, talvez não seja uma boa hora...

Mas ele entrou no apartamento.

-Espere aí, é seu filho?

-É minha filhA! É uma menina!

E só então ele deu atenção aos ruídos de Alexis enquanto brincava no carrinho, e Brennan complementou.

-Duas meninas.

-Você... você não me contou nada ontem! Por isso queria voltar cedo para casa!

Brennan tentou responder, mas o choro da criança estava agudo demais e Michael se aproximou.

-Ela se assustou? Ei bebezinha, não precisa chorar, eu não mordo!

O choro aumentou de intensidade e Brennan olhou para ele zangada. Só estava a assustando mais.

-Bones?

Ela ergueu os olhos. A porta do apartamento ainda estava aberta, e Booth estava parado ali, uma careta confusa. Então ele notou Michael, e a confusão se transformou em algo mais que ela não conseguiu ler.

-Booth, que bom que chegou, estava te esperando! - ela se aproximou dele, lhe dando Sophia.

Booth pegou a filha no colo, a erguendo à altura de seus olhos e falando com ela. Não se passaram mais que alguns segundos até que ela estivesse sorrindo, as lágrimas ainda no rosto. Então ele a ajeitou no colo, e olhou inquisitivamente para Brennan.

-Booth, este é Michael Stires, um antigo professor de antropologia. Michael, Seeley Booth. O pai das meninas.

Os dois trocaram um comedido menear de cabeças, e Michael pareceu pressentir o perigo imediatamente.

-Tempe, acho melhor eu ir andando, vocês parecem... ocupados.

Brennan concordou, aliviada. Até mesmo ela conseguia sentir a tensão no ar. Michael ia sair, mas mudou de ideia no ultimo segundo, se aproximando dela e lhe deixando um beijo em sua bochecha. Por algum motivo, aquele lhe parecia o último encontro com sua querida aluna.

-Adeus, Tempe. - e saiu, fechando a porta.

Brennan olhou para Booth, que estava parado, com a mandíbula retesada.

-O que ele fez pra assustar a Sophi desse jeito? - perguntou Booth, em seu modo protetor. - O que ele estava fazendo na sua casa?

Brennan caminhou para a sala, soltando Alexis do carrinho para pegá-la no colo.

-Ele simplesmente apareceu, não estava esperando por isso. Eu estava com a Sophia no colo, e ela o estranhou, só isso.

-Foi só isso mesmo, Bones? Pelo jeito como aquele cara te olhava, como ele te beijou...

-Booth, o que te interessa? Nós tivemos um relacionamento no passado, mas isso é algo que só concerne a mim.

-Me interessa por que você estava trazendo uma figura masculina para casa, para a presença das minhas filhas.

-Que também são minhas.

-Elas não tem idade o suficiente para entender, mas e se tivessem? Não quero você as confundindo e magoando ao longo dos anos, trazendo... _caras_pra casa!

-Eu nunca faria isso! Por que está me acusando de algo que não fiz? Eu já disse, ele apareceu de surpresa!

Cada um deles estava com uma bebê no colo, e Alexis parecia calma, tentando agarrar o cabelo da mãe, mas Sophia estava à beira de um novo choro com os tons de voz aumentando.

Booth respirou fundo. Os dois estavam infringindo um pacto que haviam feito antes que as meninas nascessem. Nunca discutir seus problemas perto delas.

-Ok, vamos parar com isso na frente das crianças, está bem? Eu devo estar reagindo de forma exagerada de qualquer forma, é só que isso me assustou hoje, da mesma forma que me assusta quando eu vou buscar o Parker na Rebecca e, mais uma vez, ela tem um namorado novo.

Brennan concordou, afastando a mão da filha de seu cabelo.

-Entendo sua preocupação, Booth. Mas você é a única figura masculina de importância na vida delas. Eu mantenho minha vida de mãe completamente separada dos outros aspectos da minha vida, está bem?

Ele teve que concordar, mesmo que aquilo não o tranquilizasse completamente.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 16/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Antes de mais nada, me desculpem pela falta de postagem por tanto tempo. Fiquei temporariamente sem acesso a internet, e com muitas coisas para resolver. Vou tentar retomar aos poucos a postagem das histórias, agora que estou mais estabelecida. Obrigado a todos que apoiam com os reviews, e continuam acompanhando e incentivando. É para vocês que eu escrevo. : )

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

Booth pensava em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos meses. Ele definitivamente estava apaixonado por Brennan. Não era uma idealização por ela ser a mãe de suas filhas, não era desejo por que há muito tempo ele não saía com alguém... ele estava apaixonado por ela, por seu jeito objetivo e racional, pela forma como ela parecia ter uma solução para tudo, pela forma como ela era vulnerável em sua aparente invulnerabilidade.

Mas pensando em todos as suas tentativas, era de se concluir que Brennan nunca estava na mesma página que ele. Booth de repente se lembrou de um momento, um momento rápido no quarto de seu avô, quando levou as filhas para que ele as conhecesse.

Se lembrou da forma como Brennan falou gostar de seus olhos, na forma como seus olhares se mantiveram presos, e o tempo pareceu não passar. E se... e se ela também sentisse algo por ele, mas não se permitisse aceitar?

Ele jogou a cabeça nas mãos. Brennan era extremamente cuidadosa nesse ponto, impessoal, não gostava de se envolver emocionalmente com nada. Ele se perguntava o que a havia deixado daquela forma. Definitivamente algo acontecera em seu passado para que ela agisse daquela forma. Ele tinha muita vontade de ouvi-la falar sobre isso, mas sabia que era algo improvável. A única vez que a vira exposta fora quando compartilharam o último beijo, quando ela estava vulnerável por tudo que estava passando. Mas desde então, ela nunca mais baixara as barreiras novamente.

Seria melhor parar de pensar em tudo aquilo... seria melhor se concentrar no caso em que estava trabalhando. Um caso no qual ele já deveria ter alcançado uma solução, há dias atrás. Ele olhou novamente para as fichas, tão familiares aos seus olhos e sem nada de novo. Seria um longo dia.

**~X~**

Brennan passou pelo limbo para ver o progresso de seu estagiário, Zack, e ficou impressionada com a rapidez do garoto em terminar de montar o crânio fragmentado. A identificação de um dos John Doe do limbo que Angela havia feito os havia levado a descobrir o nome do rapaz, e contatar a família. E, sentando-se em seu escritório, ela notou um email de seu editor, com o cronograma para o lançamento do novo livro e uma nota dizendo que tudo estava saindo de acordo com o planejado.

Estava sendo um ótimo dia, e nada poderia suplantar a sensação de felicidade dela de trabalho bem feito.

Estavam no meio da tarde, e só então, ao ouvir que o estômago reclamava, ela notou que não havia almoçado. Havia passado a manhã no limbo, trabalhando sozinha, então orientando Zack até aquele momento. Não tivera tempo de pensar em outra coisa.

Talvez ela pudesse buscar um sanduíche na lanchonete... mas antes que conseguisse fazer isso, encontrou com Hodgins no corredor, e ele lhe falou de uma análise que havia feito e que o estava deixando na dúvida. Ela o seguiu, e esqueceu novamente de comer.

No final da tarde, quando saiu do Jeffersonian, se lembrou que precisava passar no mercado para comprar fraldas, e seguia para o carro com esse pensamento quando sentiu uma leve vertigem. A vista escureceu, e ela jogou as mãos para o lado atrás de apoio, mas não encontrou nada.

Booth estava com o carro parado à frente do Jeffersonian. Estava estressado por, mais uma vez, ter tido uma tarde improdutiva no trabalho. Seus pensamentos estavam sempre em Brennan e, quase inconscientemente, ele rumou para o Instituto. Pensou no que ela diria se ele fosse falar com ela ali. Não podia colocar em prática o pensamento, nem ele sabia por que havia vindo ali.

Foi então que ele a viu caminhar apressadamente, tirando as chaves da bolsa. E de repente, ela pareceu falsear um passo, lançar às mãos à frente, dando a impressão que ia cair. Booth desceu do carro e correu. Ela não chegou a cair, levou a mão à cabeça, piscou algumas vezes, e se manteve em pé.

-Ei, você está bem? – perguntou ele preocupado, segurando o braço de Brennan.

Ela ergueu os olhos, a vista aos poucos voltando ao normal, e franziu o cenho.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu achei que você fosse cair. Não quer sentar? – insistiu Booth.

-Não, deve ter sido uma queda de pressão... estou bem agora. – ela se desvencilhou do braço dele – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Booth pensou rapidamente em uma desculpa, qualquer que fosse.

-Eu... queria ver com você se podemos trocar os dias nesse final de semana, se eu posso ver as meninas no sábado. Tenho um compromisso com o Parker.

-Você poderia ter me ligado para falar isso, Booth.

-Eu estava passando por perto, resolvi encontrar você.

Brennan caminhou em direção ao seu carro, sem o encarar, enquanto falava.

-Não faça mais isso. Se quiser tratar de algo comigo, me ligue. Não venha até o Instituto.

-Qual é o problema eu vir até aqui? – perguntou Booth, a alcançando.

-Booth, eu não quero misturar os aspectos da minha vida. Aqui é onde trabalho, vamos manter nossa vida pessoal afastada da vida profissional.

Ela já entrava no carro, e ia fechar a porta quando Booth a impediu.

-Espere aí, Bones, você vai dirigir para casa assim?

-Assim como?

-E se você passar mal novamente?

-Booth, eu estou bem. – disse ela, já exasperada. – Provavelmente foi um enfraquecimento momentâneo, por que eu não comi nada desde o café da manhã. Não vai acontecer nada.

-Você não come nada desde cedo? – perguntou ele, assustado.

-Eu esqueci de almoçar. Agora por favor, você pode soltar a porta do carro para que eu possa sair?

-Você pode ao menos me mandar uma mensagem de celular quando chegar? Para eu saber que você chegou bem?

Ela suspirou.

-Eu mando. – tudo para que ele a deixasse ir.

Finalmente se afastando da porta, Booth observou ela ligar o carro e partir. Ele ficou algum tempo ainda no estacionamento, sozinho, vislumbrando a lua cheia que se erguia contra o céu ainda claro e pensando em quão miserável e desesperado ele estava parecendo naquele momento.

-Eu preciso de uma bebida. – ele disse a si mesmo, se afastando até seu carro.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 17/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Vocês sentiram minha falta! *.* -momento dramaqueen agora-. Hahahaha.  
Quanto a Brennan cair na real... Estamos caminhando para esse momento, não está longe agora.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

Booth estava sentado na sala de sua casa, rodando uma solitária ficha de poker entre osdedos. Era quarta-feira. Em dois dias ele poderia ver Parker, e então as meninas, e tudo voltaria a ter vida.

O que ele achava mais difícil de enfrentar era a quietude da semana, comparada ao movimento dos finais de semana. Às vezes ele não tinha sequer vontade de levantar na segunda-feira, sabendo que passaria a semana sozinho, todas as noites voltariapara uma casa vazia, mesmo que em algum lugar daquela cidade estivessem seus filhos.

Cada um de seus três filhos. Ele observou com atenção os frisos da pequena ficha de poker, uma ficha que certa vez havia pertencido a um cassino em Vegas. O mesmo cassino onde perdeu mais de 10 mil dólares quando voltou do Golfo.

Ele carregava aquela ficha consigo para onde quer que fosse. Desde a época que conhecera Brennan. Desde que havia dito a ela que tinha um problema com jogo, mas estava lidando com isso. Ele poderia dizer que havia lidado com o problema, até grupos de apoio ele frequentara.

Mas contemplando a ficha no apartamento silencioso, ele se pegava a pensar a respeito daquilo. Uma das coisas que o havia feito jogar mais e mais era o sentimento de que realmente era bom naquilo. A sensação incrível que o inundava quando ele tinha um palpite bom e ganhava. E ele mais ganhava que perdia, não importava o que os outros dissessem.

Ele gostava de se sentir bom em algo. Quem não gosta? E naquele momento em particular de sua vida,ele não se sentia excepcional em nenhum outro campo. No campo profissional, já havia visto dias melhores. Havia algo o impedindo de avançar nos casos, algo atrapalhando sua intuição, que já havia sido tão boa. No campo pessoal... era melhor nem entrar naquele campo. Seus últimos encontros haviam sido péssimos. E por mais que Rebecca ou Brennan vez ou outra afirmassem que ele era um ótimo pai, não era como ele se sentia. Ele não se sentia um bom pai quando chegava para ver as gêmeas e ouvia que naquela semana elas haviam dado risada pela primeira vez, e ele não estava presente. Não se sentia um bom pai quando Rebecca lhe falava da pesquisa que fizera atrás de creches boas, e como escolhera essa ou aquela sem sequer consultá-lo.

O que restava para ele então?

**~X~**

Full House*. No primeiro jogo da noite, Full House. Tinha que ser um sinal de que a sorte estava ao seu lado.

Booth sempre havia sido bom em havia sido bom em ler expressões faciais e manifestações corporais. E aquela noite não estava sendo diferente. No segundo jogo ele venceu com apenas uma trinca. Diferente dos outros jogadores, que correram,ele se manteve no jogo, sabendo que a aposta do homem a sua frente era um blefe.

Ele já havia se esquecido de qual era a sensação de estar certo, de estender a mão para arrebanhar as notas espalhadas pela mesa.

E ele também havia esquecido quão rápido a sorte pode mudar.

A confiança o fez apostar alto em uma mão boa, apenas para ser liquidado pelas mão excelente de outro jogador. E então a obsessão em recuperar o que havia perdido, só para perder de novo e de novo.

Quando um novo dia surgiu, o débito havia crescido consideravelmente em comparação com o começo da noite. A solução? Mudar de jogo.

Booth já pensava emum lugar onde poderia jogar sinuca quando seu celular vibrou no bolso.

A casa de repouso. Era sábado, ele havia agendado de buscar o avô.

Colocando o celular novamente no bolso, Booth se ergueu e pegou as chaves do carro. Sentia-se como um adolescente que em breve seria pego por ter feito o que não devia. Hank nãoo decepcionaria.

* * *

*_FullHouse: No poker, os jogos são feitos com cinco cartas. Full House é o nome do jogo em que se tem uma trinca e uma dupla, fechando as cinco cartas._


	19. Capítulo 18

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 18/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Esse capítulo me tomou um pouco mais de tempo para sair, e a segunda parte veio para complementar depois, graças à minha querida beta. Obrigada pela ajuda, Deia!

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo ****18**_

-Se for pra me decepcionar desse jeito, nem se dê ao trabalho de me buscar.

Hank estava chateado. Sentado no banco do restaurante, ele apenas olhava para fora, pela janela, sem encarar o neto.

Booth tinha várias imagens de seu avô zangado, imagens que revivera enquanto dirigia até a casa de repouso. Hank gritando. Hank passando um longo sermão, a testa enrugada formando várias linhas. Hank correndo atrás dele e Jared, os ameaçando com algum objeto qualquer que tivesse à mão.

Mas nunca Hank quieto, imóvel. Apenas... triste. E aquilo era muito pior.

-Quando você apareceu no meu quarto com a adorável senhorita e as mais novas adições à familia Booth, eu achei que as coisas haviam se acertado. Que você finalmente havia encontrado onde depositar toda essa paixão que tem pela vida. Eu estava errado?

Booth sabia no que ele estava falando.

-As coisas entre nós não deram certo.

-Você tentou com todas as forças?

-Pops, ela é dificil demais. – disse Booth, afastando o olhar da mesa, o derrubando para o chão coalhado de guardanapos de papel e batatas fritas.

-Você nunca foi de retroceder, menino! – disse Hank, com uma veemência que o fez voltar a encarar o neto – Por mais que as coisas não se acertassem, ou tomassem mais tempo para se acertar, eu sempre tive certeza que você seguiria em frente. Não que andaria para trás. Jogo... jogo, Seeley?

Booth estava frustrado. Esse era o fato, ele estava frustrado, e gostaria muito que as pessoas parassem de colocar expectativa nele, ou fazer pressão. Queria poder jogar tudo para o alto e fugir.

Algum tempo se passou em que ambos ficaram em silêncio. O Booth mais velho olhando para fora, o Booth mais novo encarando as próprias mãos. Então Hank suspirou, e perguntou:

-Você não ia trazer o Parker hoje? O que aconteceu?

Booth ergueu os olhos para o avô, alarmado. Era sexta, mas a sexta de um feriado. Ele deveria ter pego Parker?

Depois de alguns segundos de batalha mental com a própria memória, ele socou a mesa. Sim, deveria ter pego Parker.

-Acho que isso responde a pergunta... – murmurou Hank baixinho.

**~X~**

Rebecca tentou, uma terceira vez, bater à porta do ex-namorado. Eram quase onze da manhã, ele nao estaria dormindo, estaria?

-Rebecca? – o rosto sonolento dele apareceu por detrás da porta.

-Tem um tempo para conversar?

Booth abriu a porta, permitindo que ela passasse.

-Me dê um minuto para me trocar. – disse ele, fechando a porta e caminhando para o quarto.

Ele usava apenas uma camiseta e boxers.

Ela concordou, se acomodando no sofá. Fazia algum tempo que algo a preocupara a ponto de ir até o apartamento dele para conversar.

Ela lançou um olhar pela pequena bagunça. Aquilo não era novidade, a não ser pelo fato que a bagunça parecia maior que o normal. Duas ou três gravatas e camisas brancas se estendiam no outro sofá, como se Booth as tivesse tirado depois de um dia de trabalho, e simplesmente deixado lá. Então os olhos dela repousaram no console contra a parede, e uma sensação de dejá-vu nada bem vinda a invadiu.

Latas e mais latas de energizante.

Lembranças de quando ela conheceu Booth invadiram sua mente. Lembranças de depois que os dois se separaram. Lembranças dos tempos de jogatina do ex-namorado.

-Qual é o assunto urgente? – perguntou ele, voltando do quarto com uma camiseta limpa e calça jeans.

Ela o mirou, repentinamente surpresa, tão imersa que estava nas lembranças. Então respirou fundo.

-O que você quer que eu faça quando meu filho de quatro anos me pergunta se o pai não fica feliz em vê-lo? A expressão de Booth se tornou alerta, as pupilas se estreitando.

-Como assim? O Parker disse isso?

-Ele disse que toda vez que o vê, você parece desanimado e triste, Seeley. E não vamos nem comentar a última semana, em que você esqueceu de pegá-lo na sexta.

-Mas isso não diz respeito a ele, não quer dizer que...

-Eu sei. Mas ele não sabe, é apenas uma criança.

Booth respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

-Ok, vou pensar em algo divertido para fazermos no próximo final de semana. E vou conversar com ele.

Rebecca o mirou nos olhos.

-Você voltou a jogar, não voltou?

Booth bufou. Todos iriam dar uma opinião em sua vida agora?

-Você fez uma imensa de uma burrada dormindo com aquela doutora, Seeley. Mas quem sou eu pra opinar?

-Rebecca, não ouse falar de coisas que você não entende. Ela deu de ombros.

-Mas é a verdade. Mal a conhecia e a engravidou? Ou ela é muito esperta, ou você é muito otário. Talvez os dois.

Aquilo era tão injusto, em tantos níveis. Brennan nunca tivera interesse nenhum para com ele, nem tinha por quê!

-Rebecca, eu não discuto sua vida com seus namorados entao não discuta a minha! Isso não concerne a você!

Rebecca se ergueu, o mirando de frente.

-Concerne a mim quando isso começa a influenciar a minha vida! A vida do meu filho! E desde que essa mulher apareceu, só bagunçou com a nossa vida!

Booth ia contra argumentar, mas ela pegou a bolsa e saiu feito um furacão, o deixando sozinho na sala bagunçada.

Enquanto caminhava até o carro, Rebecca tentava recompassar a respiração acelerada. Booth jogando de novo, era a última coisa que ela queria.

Mas tudo estava muito claro. Se não fosse pela tal da Doutora Brennan, sua vida ainda seguiria como era antes, Parker vendo Booth aos finais de semana, Parker tendo um bom exemplo para seguir. Ainda irada, Rebecca ligou o carro. Pensou em voltar para casa, mas sabia que estava nervosa demais para isso.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 18/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Sinto muito pela demora, as coisas andaram meio corridas para o meu lado. Muito obrigada pelos reviews! E vamos para o capítulo, que agora a coisa está ficando boa!

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo ****19**_

-A culpa é sua.

Brennan ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Rebecca estava bem à sua frente, os braços cruzados em desafio.

-Me desculpe?

Mal ela havia aberto a porta do apartamento, a mulher lançou aquela sentença. Assim, sem um "Olá ,como vai?"

-A situação do Seeley. A culpa é toda sua.

-Que situação? Como você descobriu onde eu moro?

-Vai dizer que não percebeu? Que ele não se atrasou para pegar suas filhas, que não anda aéreo e distraído?

-Eu não sei. – a verdade é que nos poucos e breves encontros que os dois tinham, ela não prestava atenção.

-Ele voltou à jogatina. E a culpa é sua.

-Eu nem sabia disso!

-Ele era um ótimo pai para o Parker até você aparecer e ferrar com tudo. Dê um jeito de arrumar isso agora.

E, antes que Brennan pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a loira se afastou e foi embora.

Brennan fechou a porta e caminhou pelo apartamento, parando à porta do quarto escuro. Suas duas meninas dormiam tranquilamente nos berços, mesmo com toda a agitação no apartamento segundos atrás. Ela se encostou ao batente da porta e as observou. Por mais que ela resistisse em ter um maior contato com Booth... era lindo de ver a reação das garotinhas quando o pai vinha buscá-las para sair. E se o que Rebecca falou fosse verdade... teria ela alguma culpa realmente?

Mais tarde naquela semana, quando Booth passou para ver as meninas, Brennan prestou atenção nele, de uma forma que normalmente não prestava atenção nas pessoas. Analisou seu jeito e sua postura, tentando tirar alguma conclusão daquilo, como se estivesse analisando uma de suas ossadas.

-Oi, Bones. Desculpe o atraso.

A camisa que ele usava estava amassada, e seus olhos, vermelhos. Sua expressão era cansada... mais que isso... derrotada...

-Booth, você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Por que quer saber? – perguntou ele, rápido demais.

-Você voltou a jogar?

-Wow, de onde tirou isso?

Brennan começou a listar todas as evidências que via.

-Ouça... – disse ele, a interrompendo. – Entendo sua preocupação, está pensando se sou responsável o suficiente pra dar conta das meninas. Mas saiba que isso... está sob controle. E eu nunca seria descuidado com elas.

-Eu sei. – disse Brennan, e realmente acreditava naquilo. Mas não teve coragem de dizer que era com ele que estava preocupada.

Ele levou as duas bebês no carrinho, passando o dia com elas, e voltando para deixá-las no horário. Ela perguntou se ele queria ficar, mas ele negou e foi embora. E Brennan se pôs a realmente pensar naquilo.

Quando ela ficava confusa com este tipo de coisa, falava com Angela. Mas não queria falar com Angela a respeito de Booth, não estava pronta para isso.

Na segunda-feira, sentada em seu escritório, decidiu que tinha que tentar algo. A preocupação que lhe acometera no dia anterior não a deixaria em paz.

-Angela, pode me responder uma pergunta?

A artista levantou os olhos da tela que vislumbrava, e sorriu.

-Claro, querida.

-Se você conhecesse alguém... uma pessoa, que achasse que tem problemas. Com jogo, ou bebida. Mas não tivesse certeza. O que faria?

-Ok... - Angela se levantou, na dúvida - Isso é estranho. Eu acho... eu acho que eu falaria com a pessoa. A pessoa seria minha amiga?

-Não... sim. - Brennan ficou momentaneamente confusa. - É complicado.

Angela sorriu, talvez lendo mais do que Brennan gostaria que ela lesse.

-Brennan, vá e fale com a pessoa. Diga que está preocupada, tenha uma conversa franca. É sempre a melhor solução.

Brennan concordou com um meneio fraco, achando que talvez a amiga tivesse razão.

Mas não fez em voz alta a pergunta que estava presa em seu cérebro.

_-E se você for a causadora da recaída dessa pessoa?_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 20/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Amores, obrigada por todos os reviews! Aos que perguntaram da Brennan's Song, eu ainda não consegui me organizar para voltar a escrevê-la, e peço desculpas. É uma história mais complexa, e demorei mais pra conseguir retomar nessa minha nova rotina. Mas logo terei capítulos novos.  
Déia, muito obrigada pela ajuda, sua empolgação me ajudou bastante neste capítulo.**  
**

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

Naquela semana, Brennan colocou em prática o conselho da amiga. Avisou Amy que iria chegar mais tarde em casa e rumou para um lugar onde achou que nunca mais pisaria. O bar onde ela e Booth haviam bebido juntos, no dia que ele a despediu. O bar de onde saíram para o apartamento dele.

Aquela não havia sido sua primeira opção. Ela havia passado pelo apartamento dele antes, apenas para bater à porta por 20 minutos sem obter resposta. Então ela havia lembrado desse pequena bar, e imaginou que, como todo ser humano, Booth era feito de hábitos.

E invariavelmente Brennan o encontrou lá, na mesa de bilhar. A primeira reação dele ao vê-la foi de preocupação.

-As meninas estão bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

E Brennan sorriu.

-Está tudo bem. Só quero conversar.

Booth abandonou a mesa para se sentar ao lado dela e pedir uma cerveja, tentando com muita força não deixar a sensação de dejá-vu inundá-lo.

-Sobre o que quer conversar?

-Por que você voltou a jogar?

Booth soltou a garrafa que segurava, exasperado. Aquilo era demais, até mesmo Brennan?

-Isso não é do seu interesse, eu não vou dicustir o assunto! Não quero conselhos, estou bem, obrigado!

Ela o encarou, surpresa. Há algum tempo que não via o Booth defensivo e agressivo. E, para ser sincera, não era o lado favorito do agente para ela.

-Booth, ouça. Eu sei que o vício em jogo é algo difícil de superar, estudos antropológicos mostram que pessoas que tem...

-Você sabe? – disse ele, a voz aguda – Você sabe? Me desculpe, você nao sabe de nada! Não sobre mim! Tudo que você tem feito no último ano é me afastar, e se fechar para mim! _Manter aspectos da sua vida separados_. Você nunca quer _saber_sobre mim ou minha vida.

-Eu sou boa em compartimentalizar, é o que faço para que consiga...

-Você compartimentaliza demais, ora essa! - estourou ele, fazendo a garrafa de cerveja deslizar alguns centímetros no movimento que fez para se colocar em pé - Tudo para você é simples, lógico e racional. Você não precisa de nada nem ninguém, é totalmente autosuficiente. Eu mal vejo as minhas filhas por causa da sua compartimentalização! Como se já não bastasse eu mal ver meu filho! E, por algum motivo estranho, desde que me apaixonei por você, tudo em minha vida foi ladeira abaixo!

Brennan mirou a expressão zangada de Booth, as palavras dele fazendo sentido aos poucos, como se ela estivesse torporizada. Então seus olhos começaram a arder. Ele estava certo, não estava? Rebecca estava certa. A culpa era inteiramente dela.

A culpa era sempre dela.

Tudo que ela fazia era magoar e afastar as pessoas. Não era algo intencional, mas era algo que ela não conseguia evitar. Em algum momento ela sempre esttragava tudo, e acabava sozinha.

Sentindo os olhos queimarem ainda mais, mas prometendo a si mesma que não ia chorar, ela inspirou profundamente. Antes que pudesse falar o que queria, Booth disse, de uma vez só:

-Somos opostos demais para dar certo, não sei como pude imaginar que isso tinha chance de funcionar.

E aquilo fez a garganta dela se trancar e o choro finalmente aflorar. Sem conseguir ficar mais um segundo sentada ao lado dele, ela se levantou abruptamente, saindo do lugar, e logo ouvindo os próprios soluços na rua vazia.

E ao chorar, ela sentiu que colocava para fora coisas há muito tempo guardadas.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 21/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Oi, amores! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Semana passada estive viajando, então fiquei sem meu pc. Mas essa semana preparei um capítulo que tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar. Vamos lá!

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

**_Capítulo 21_**  
Estendida no sofá da sala, Brennan tentava abafar os prantos.

Amy havia perguntado se estava tudo bem assim que a viu, mas Brennan a dispensou rapidamente, dizendo que estava bem. As duas meninas dormiam no quarto e, ao parar no meio da sala silenciosa, pensando nas filhas, Brennan não pôde refrear os pensamentos que invariavelmente correram para Booth.

E, ao sentar no sofá e lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite, o choro recomeçou. Como se, no percurso entre o carro e o apartamento, tivesse dado apenas uma breve trégua.

Brennan não queria, mas não podia evitar. Não queria sentir. Não podia evitar a dor.

O que mais a machucava não era o fato de ter confirmado que Booth voltara a jogar. Não haviam sido as palavras duras dele.

O que mais a machucava era o fato de que havia percebido quanto ela já se importava com ele, como, sem que ela percebesse, ele havia se tornado alguém importante em sua vida.

O que mais a machucava era pensar que ela havia sido a responsável por tudo que estava acontecendo com Booth. Como ele bem havia falado, as coisas não iam bem desde que ele a conhecera.

Desde que se apaixonara por ela, haviam sido as palavras exatas.

Brennan fechou os olhos com força, fazendo uma lágrima quente rolar.

E então ouviu uma batida na porta.

**~X~**

Parado no carro silencioso e escuro, Booth mirava a rua à sua frente, sem se mover. Depois que Brennan saíra abruptamente, ele havia se sentado novamente, tentando se acalmar. Pediu uma bebida mais forte, e tentou esquecer tudo que havia acabado de acontecer, o ponto culminante daquele relacionamento de altos e baixos com a cientista.

Mas era impossível esquecer. Era impossível deixar de lembrar o soluço estrangulado que ele havia ouvido pouco antes de Brennan abrir a porta e sair.

Teria ele sido duro demais?

Brennan havia sido responsável pela gota d`água, o último recurso que o havia feito explodir. E toda a raiva e frustração que Booth estava guardando havia sido direcionada inteiramente para ela.

Ela podia ser a responsável por parte de suas preocupações. Mas não era por culpa dela que ele havia voltado a jogar. Booth ainda tinha consciência suficiente par admitir que ele era o responsável por aquilo, ele era responsável por seus atos.

Por que ela não se virara para ele e negara? Por que ela não havia gritado mais alto e se defendido? Booth tinha a ligeira desconfiança que era o que ele queria: uma longa discussão com ela, para que pudessem colocar tudo em pratos limpos, para que ele pudesse liberar sua raiva e recomeçar.

Mas ela havia abaixado a cabeça e fugido. Como se realmente acreditasse que tinha culpa a respeito de tudo que estava acontecendo na vida dele.

E isso o deixava ali. O carro estacionado na frente do edifício dela, o motor ainda ligado, fazendo com que o ar condicionado o mantivesse aquecido.

Booth ergueu os olhos para o último andar, e viu uma luz acesa. A luz da sala. Ela havia voltado para casa? O que estaria fazendo?

Ele respirou fundo. Precisava tomar uma decisão.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 22/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Desculpas pela demora, achei que ia conseguir atualizar mais rápido.  
Eu estou tentando manter em mente a ordem cronológica, então... estamos quase no natal. O que vai ser diferente do primeiro natal da série, aquele em que eles passaram trancados no laboratório? Estou pensando nessa idéia...  
Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Quanto à Brennan's Song, estou trabalhando para retomá-la. É uma nova fase agora, então tenho que pensar nos rumos que vou tomar.  
Respondendo à pergunta da Bru, eu não tenho um dia certo pra postar capítulos. Como os dessa história são curtos, eu não demoro muito, costumava postar a cada dois ou três dias. O problema é que agora meus horários andam meio loucos, e nem sempre consigo essa proeza.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

**_Capítulo 22_**

-Booth, vá embora. - disse Brennan, sem se mover de seu lugar no sofá.

-Dra. Brennan? - foi uma voz baixa e feminina que respondeu. - É a Amy. Me desculpe, devia ter ligado.

Brennan se colocou em pé, fazendo o melhor que podia para limpar os resquícios de choro do rosto.

-Eu sinto muito, Dra. Brennan. - disse a mulher, assim que a porta foi aberta – Eu esqueci meu livro de psicanálise aqui, eu trouxe para estudar enquanto as meninas tiravam o sono da tarde, mas acho que na hora de ir embora esqueci de colocar na bolsa.

-Está tudo bem, Amy. - disse Brennan, dando espaço para ela entrar.

Amy caminhou diretamente até a escrivaninha da sala, pegou o livro e colocou na mochila que trazia nas costas. Então se encaminhou para a porta novamente, e estava para sair quando parou e mirou Brennan.

-Olha... eu sei que não é do meu interesse o que aconteceu ou está acontecendo entre você e o Sr. Booth. Mas... há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Os grandes olhos cinzentos da menina eram sinceros e preocupados. Brennan iria repetir que estava tudo bem, mas algo naquele olhar a fez se interromper.

-Eu... não, Amy, mas obrigada.

Amy se manteve imóvel, ainda mirando a outra mulher. Brennan não havia negado que o problema era entre ela e Booth.

A menina mordeu os lábios, pensando se deveria dizer algo ou não. A estudante de psicologia dentro dela a fez falar.

-Eu cuido do Parker desde que ele era um bebê, eu era vizinha da Rebecca quando morava com meus pais. E eu posso te garantir, conheço o Sr. Booth desde aquela época e ele é uma pessoa realmente boa. Gentil, respeitoso e confiável.

Brennan baixou os olhos.

-Eu sei. - a garota não imaginava que aquela tentativa de ajudar estava tendo o efeito contrário, fazendo a culpa de Brennan pesar ainda mais em sua consciência.

-O que quer que seja, vocês vão superar. Só... - Amy mordeu os lábios novamente, imaginando se não estava indo longe demais – ...só não o afaste. Não o afaste das meninas. Isso o mataria.

Um soluço rápido e estrangulado escapou entre os lábios de Brennan, e ela finalmente ergueu os olhos.

-Eu não posso evitar, eu sempre acabo afastando as pessoas!

Amy sentiu a empatia preencher seu peito. Ela admirava muito a mulher que Brennan era, e a entristecia vê-la daquela forma.

-Isso não é verdade. - disse a menina, colocando uma mão no ombro dela – Você só precisa da coragem necessária para deixar as pessoas se aproximarem.

-Eu não sei como fazer isso. Não faz diferença, não faz diferença para ninguém.

-Mas é claro que faz! Aquelas duas adoráveis garotinhas, que crescem saudáveis e felizes? Faz diferença para elas. Faz diferença para mim. Você é uma ótima mãe, Dra Brennan, e uma ótima pessoa. Você é muito boa comigo, e faz uma diferença positiva em minha vida.

Brennan ergueu os olhos, incerta.

-É verdade?

-É claro que é verdade! Então pare de condenar todos os seus relacionamentos futuros, dizendo para si mesma que você sempre estraga tudo. Está bem?

Brennan concordou com um meneio, impressionada em como aquela conversa havia a feito se sentir melhor.

-Obrigada, Amy.

A garota sorriu de lado, feliz.

-Ei, estou aqui para isso. Agora eu realmente preciso ir, tenho uma noite de estudos pela frente.

-É claro, me desculpe. Obrigada por ter ficado até mais tarde hoje.

-Sem problemas. Te vejo amanhã.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 23/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Hey, people! Dessa vez eu fui rápida em atualizar, hã? Talvez vocês gostem desse capítulo. Estou começando a desenrolar o que enrolei.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

**_Capítulo 23_**

Depois que Amy foi embora, Brennan tomou um longo banho que a acalmou o suficiente para poder relaxar e se deitar. Mas não o suficiente para que pudesse dormir.

Ela havia saído do estado emocional em que estivera, voltado a pensar e analisar com a clareza de sempre. Se pôs a pensar a respeito de tudo, de novo e de novo. As palavras trocadas durante a noite, sua confusa história com Booth, seu passado, sua família antes e agora.

Ela mudou de lado na cama, brincou com a ponta do edredom, ergueu a cabeça imaginando ter ouvido um choro. E as horas se passaram.

Ela chegou a cochilar? Se sim, foram mais que vinte minutos? Eram 6 da manhã quando ela desistiu de tentar dormir. Se levantou, dando uma passada rápida no quarto das bebês, que haviam acordado às 3 da manhã, mas agora dormiam tranquilamente.

Ela precisava se mexer.

Colocou a cafeteira pra funcionar, e então deu uma olhada no que vestia. Calças de flanela e um moleton. Daria para descer até a recepção do edifício e pegar o jornal para ler enquanto tomava o café.

Brennan planejava o dia em sua mente enquanto saía para o corredor. E estava absorta na tarefa, tão absorta que quase não percebeu o elemento diferente no corredor do edifício.

Ela ficou alguns segundos sem fala.

-Booth?

O homem, sentado no chão com a cabeça entre os joelhos, ergueu os olhos, alarmado. Seus olhos varreram o lugar, procurando por inimigos imaginários, então ele notou Brennan e o olhar alerta sumiu. Ele baixou a cabeça novamemte.

-Booth, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele não respondeu, e Brennan se agachou ao nível dele.

-Booth?

-Só... me ignore.

-Você passou a noite aqui?

-Não importa.

-É claro que importa, hoje é um dia da semana, você tem que trabalhar, não é? Por que você está aqui, parado no corredor?

Booth tentou ignorá-la, se colocando de pé para tomar o rumo das escadas. Mas a dor de cabeça e o estômago vazio fizeram tudo ficar branco por um segundo, e ele estendeu a mão para a parede à procura de apoio.

-Booth, por que você não entra? Estou fazendo café agora mesmo.

Mas ele estava envergonhado demais pela forma como ela o encontrara, e seguia pelo corredor, se afastando. Brennan sentiu que precisava fazer algo, algo pela culpa que vinha deixando seu peito pesado. A culpa por tantas vezes ter tentado afastá-lo.

Naquele momento, Booth parecia ser a sombra do homem que havia sido quando ela o conhecera.

-Booth, eu sinto muito. - disse ela, postando uma mão firme no ombro dele. - Você tem toda razão de me odiar, eu... eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

Booth ficou parado alguns segundos antes de se virar.

-Eu não te odeio, Bones. Eu nunca seria capaz disso.

-Da forma como você falou ontem, realmente pareceu...

-Por favor, tem alguma forma de você esquecer o que aconteceu ontem? Eu fui um completo idiota, não tinha o direito de descontar meus problemas em você.

-Eu não tenho sido muito gentil com você desde que descobri que estava grávida. - respondeu Brennan, mirando os próprios pés e em um tom baixo. - Tem alguma forma de você me desculpar por isso?

Booth a mirou nos olhos, e um sentimento novo e surpreendente se esgueirou dentre todo remorso, raiva e mágoa. Seria aquele o novo começo dos dois?

-Você já parou para pensar o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse engravidado? Se não tivéssemos dormido juntos? - disse ele, pensativo. - Teríamos dado certo trabalhando juntos? Seríamos amigos ou nunca mais teríamos nos visto novamente?

Brennan franziu o cenho, pensando nas variáveis que Booth levantara. Então falou, por fim:

-Eu não consigo imaginar como seria _não_ter as meninas.

E os cantos dos lábios de Booth se franziram levemente, o começo de um sorriso, o começo de algo mais.

-A melhor coisa que já fizemos juntos, hã? - disse ele, o sorriso finalmente alcançando seus olhos.

-A mais perfeita. - respondeu ela, feliz em vê-lo sorrindo. Então adicionou timidamente – Café?

Booth concordou com um meneio mínimo, a seguindo de volta para o apartamento.

-Afinal, por que você estava sentado no corredor?

-Eu dirigi até aqui, mas não tive... coragem de bater à sua porta. - confessou ele sem a olhar – Eu havia bebido um bocado, não quis voltar para o carro... sentei aqui, tentando criar a coragem necessária para te encarar.

-Você poderia ter batido. Não dormi nada esta noite.

Os dois haviam chego à cozinha. Booth a mirou, finalmente o olhar pesado banido de seu rosto. Ficaram a se encarar por vários segundos, imóveis. Então o barulho da cafeteira sugando a água os trouxe de volta ao mundo real, e Brennan se moveu para pegar duas canecas no armário.

Booth a observou, o pequeno sorriso retornando ao seu rosto. Definitivamente o começo de algo novo.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 24/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado!  
Eles avançaram um passo no relacionamento. Como na série, estão se conhecendo e começando a ser bons amigos.  
Vamos ver se a evolução vai continuar...

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

**_Capítulo 24_**

-Eu atendo a porta, Dra. Brennan! - Amy caminhou até o hall, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto assim que olhou pelo olho mágico.

-Sr. Booth, é bom vê-lo.

Ele também sorria.

-Amy. Como você está?

-Bem. Muito obrigada por fazer isso.

-Ei, depois de tudo que você fez pelos meus filhos? Não é nada.

Ela se afastou para que ele pudesse entrar.

-Onde está a Bones?

-No quarto, amamentando a Sophia.

Booth concordou, seguindo pelo corredor em silêncio. Parou à porta do quarto verde-claro, muito imóvel, desejando que Brennan não notasse sua presença tão cedo.

-Por que está parado aí, Booth? - disse ela, sem tirar os olhos da criança que mamava em seu seio.

-Aproveitando o momento?

Ela ergueu os olhos, sem o contestar.

-Trouxe o que eu pedi? – disse em uma voz suave.

Ele sorriu, confirmando com um aceno.

-Não deixe a Amy sair até que eu termine aqui, está bem?

Amy estava pegando seus livros, seu casaco e as chaves do carro para poder ir embora. Booth entrou na sala devagar, no momento que ela se virava para ir até o quarto.

-Sr. Booth! - disse ela surpresa, quase trombando com ele - Estou saindo.

-Só um momento, Amy.

Ele se aproximou, a surpreendendo com um abraço repentino.

-Feliz aniversário!

A menina riu.

-Obrigada!

Ele se afastou, e Brennan se juntou a eles, Sophia aconchegada contra seu ombro.

-Amy, nós gostaríamos de lhe dar algo pelo seu aniversário.

-Dra. Brennan, vocês não precisam, eu...

-Tarde demais! - disse Booth, tirando uma pequena caixa do bolso do paletó.

Amy sorriu de lado, realmente pega de surpresa. Pegou a caixa em suas mãos, sentindo quão leve era.

Ela abriu a caixa devagar, confusa em um primeiro momento. Dentro havia... um pedaço de papel?

Mas então a realização do que aquilo realmente era a atingiu. Ingressos, ingressos de show.

-Ah, meu Deus, eu não acredito! - disse ela empolgada, tirando o par de ingressos da caixa – Vocês sabem quanto eu queria ir ao show do Green Day? Quão frustrada eu fiquei quando perdi o show em DC por causa de uma maldita prova final? E quão louca fiquei quando descobri que eles iam fazer um show extra mas os ingressos já haviam esgotado?

-Sim, eu sei. - disse Brennan com um sorriso. - Você passou o mês falando nisso.

-Dra. Brennan, muito obrigada! - disse ela, abraçando a mulher. – Sr. Booth, obrigada!

-Não foi nada. Tenha uma ótima noite, Amy, aproveite seu aniversário.

Ainda brilhando de alegria, a menina pegou sua bolsa. Agradeceu mais umas três vezes antes de sair.

Booth olhou para Brennan.

-Isso foi realmente legal da sua parte, Bones.

-Não foi nada. Obrigada por pegar os ingressos para mim.

-Que horas é o seu evento? - perguntou Booth, olhando para a camiseta e shorts que ela ainda usava.

-Às 7, é melhor eu me trocar.

Booth estendeu os braços para pegar Sophia no colo.

-Obrigada por cuidar delas hoje, Booth.

-Sem problemas. Tenho certeza que elas estão orgulhosas da mãe, que tem uma noite de autógrafos.

Brennan fez uma careta.

-Não gosto desses eventos que tenho a obrigação de participar...

-Mas seus fãs gostam, certo? Então vá lá se trocar, seja gentil, e lembre-se de parecer feliz em fazer isso, está bem?

Ela rumou para o quarto, sem o responder. Ao menos Amy teria uma noite boa, saindo com os amigos para comemorar seu aniversário. E Booth teria uma noite boa, brincando com as meninas.

Booth.

Ainda a espantava a facilidade com que os dois haviam mergulhado naquela amizade-entre-duas-pessoas-que-criam-os-filhos-juntos. Eles conversavam sobre as coisas. Sem discutir. Ok, seria demais dizer que não discutiam, pois isso acontecia com frequência. Mas não eram as mesmas discussões de antes... eram mais... provocações. Conversas em que ambos defendiam fervorosamente seus pontos de vista, mas sem que isso se tornasse uma briga. E eram assuntos levianos. A falta de conhecimentos dela a respeito da cultura pop. A forma pateta como ele falava ou brincava com as meninas (mas elas são bebês!). Seus diferentes estilos de vida.

Brennan se viu descobrindo tanto a respeito dele... seu relacionamento com o filho mais velho, e quão aquilo era importante para ele. Seus valores familiares. Algumas de suas experiências na guerra. Uma e outra menção sutil à infância. O fato de que ele tinha um irmão mais novo. Tantos pequenos fragmentos que formavam o homem que ela estava vendo à sua frente e que, pouco a pouco, estava aprendendo a admirar. E ela gostava imensamente da imagem.

-Você quer ver o que o papai trouxe? Quer?

Brennan parou à porta do quarto, observando Booth de longe. Ele tirava algo de uma sacola sobre o sofá, falando com Sophia, que estava sentada no chão sorrindo para ele.

-Olhe só! Um bichinho! - ele se agachou, estendendo um carneirino de pelúcia para os braços abertos da menina.

Sophia agarrou o bichinho desajeitadamente, sorriu, soltou ele e ficou encarando-o. Então um choro veio do quarto, e Brennan já ia atender Alexis quando Booth se levantou e caminhou até lá.

-Você ainda não está pronta, Bones? Vai se atrasar! - disse ele enquanto passava.

Ela sorriu. Imaginou que aquilo soava como algo que ele falaria para Parker.

Entrando no quarto e fechando a porta, ela teve certeza que suas meninas estavam em ótimas mãos.

_Como eu pude pensar em negar esse pai para minhas filhas? _


	26. Capítulo 25

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 25/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu e meus horários loucos, a atualização demorou mais que eu esperava. Mas está aqui, e esse é um capítulo especial. : )

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 25**_

-Como assim não vai montar uma árvore?

-Faz anos que eu não monto uma árvore, Booth.

-Bones, é Natal! – disse ele, descrente – E você tem duas filhas, é óbvio que você tem que montar uma árvore.

-Elas são muito novas, não vão entender o que está acontecendo. E eu não vejo sentido nas comemorações.

Booth a mirou, bravo.

-Ok, então. Me dê as meninas no dia 24 _e_25. O pai vai ensinar a elas o significado do natal.

-O quê? Não!

-Você não vai comemorar o Natal, por que quer ficar com elas nesses dias?

_Por que vai ser o primeiro Natal em muitos anos que não vou passar sozinha._

-E então?

Brennan suspirou. O natal era uma época difícil para ela. Mas isso não significava que deveria ser uma época difícil para as gêmeas também. Talvez passar o natal com o pai fosse o melhor para elas.

-Está bem. Passe a semana do Natal com elas.

-O quê? A semana inteira?

-Sim. Já que é tão importante para você, pode ficar com elas. E eu teria tempo para me focar no trabalho, há uma escavação realmene interessante em andamento na região oeste de Maryland.

-Peraí, você vai passar o Natal desenterrando ossos velhos?

-Não é essa a definição de uma escavação, Booth.

-Esqueça! Sabe de uma coisa? _Eu_vou fazer um almoço de Natal, afinal, o Parker sempre passa o dia 25 comigo. E você e as meninas vão por que vocês três precisam aprender o significado de Natal.

-Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

-É uma boa ideia, e é o que eu vou fazer. Não vou deixar você ir viajar sozinha nessa época do ano, Bones...

Ele a mirou como se ela fosse um de seus filhos, intencionando fazer alguma travessura. Brennan não respondeu. Mas em algum lugar dentro de si, ela sentiu algo se aquecer. Era a primeira vez que alguém a convidava para o Natal. Ou, no caso, que impunha um convite. E talvez, com a distração de Booth, das meninas, e de Parker, ela não tivesse espaço para pensar em todos os motivos que a faziam evitar o Natal.

Booth fez toda a encenação que tornava o Natal tão excitante para uma criança. A árvore e a decoração da casa, as luzes coloridas, as meias na lareira, as canções natalinas. Brennan concordou em deixar as meninas dormirem no apartamento dele, algo que só havia acontecido poucas vezes. Ela mesmo havia saído tarde de lá, depois de ter se recusado veementemente a ficar também.

Logo cedo, na manhã de natal, Parker foi deixado na casa do pai por Rebecca, e ele reuniu as três crianças perto da árvore iluminada, os presentes esperando para serem desembrulhados.

Booth havia acabado de sentar no chão para começar a brincadeira quando a campainha tocou.

-Que bom que você me levou a sério quando eu disse pra acordar cedo – disse Booth, sorrindo – Chegou bem a tempo do espetáculo.

Ele abriu a porta, e Brennan viu três crianças muito elétricas, atacando embrulhos e rindo. Na verdade, era Parker quem mais se empolgava, desembrulhando os pacotes dele e das irmãs. As meninas estavam realmente distraídas com os papéis coloridos para prestarem atenção em algo mais.

Brennan se sentou no sofá, observando as meninas agitarem os bracinhos e soltarem suas exclamações animadas, apesar de ininteligíveis. Booth se sentou ao lado dela, estendendo uma xícara de chocolate quente, e os dois assistiram à empolgação das crianças, ora ajudando com um embrulho difícil, ora estendendo mais um presente.

Pela hora do almoço, quando Booth foi para a cozinha para preparar o almoço, Parker, Sophia e Alexis ainda estavam muito entretidos com seus brinquedos novos, e via-se que não parariam de brincar tão cedo.

-Você tem razão. – Booth se virou, vendo Brennan observá-lo da porta da cozinha – O Natal é algo especial, que não deve ser negado a uma criança.

-Eu sempre tenho razão, é você que não escuta. – disse ele, sorrindo.

-Precisa de ajuda?

-Já tinha deixado tudo meio que pronto, só preciso pôr isso no forno. Talvez se você quiser me ajudar com a salada...

Brennan concordou, se incubindo da tarefa de lavar verduras, cortar legumes e abrir latas. Booth estava tão animado quanto as crianças, sorrindo, fazendo graça, e cantarolando baixinho. A certa altura ele foi até o toca-discos que tinha na sala, e, pegando um dos vinis da prateleira, colocou para tocar um antigo disco de músicas natalinas.

Brennan estava fatiando uma cenoura, e a faca em sua mão congelou o movimento enquanto ela ouvia os primeiros acordes da música. Ela conhecia aquela melodia...

Recordações longínquas se misturaram com a resistência em trazê-las à tona. Ela não queria se lembrar, mas... era quase que impossível não fazê-lo quando ouvia a melodia, misturada à risada das crianças na sala, e ao cheiro de comida sendo preparada... em algum lugar de seu passado, uma Brennan menina dançava, seus pequenos pés em cima dos pés de seu pai, enquanto sua mãe preparava o almoço e seu irmão brincava com o trenzinho que havia ganho.

-Bones? – ela sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro, e se virou rápido para a voz. – Ei, está tudo bem?

Ela mirou Booth, bem próximo de si, as sobrancelhas juntas em uma expressão de preocupação. A sensação úmida e quente no rosto lhe dizia que ela estava chorando.

-Sim, está... – disse ela, soltando a faca e limpando o rosto.

-O que foi, por que está chorando? - disse ele, uma nota de pânico na voz.

-Não é nada. – ela tentou retomar o trabalho, mas Booth segurou sua mão, e a puxou, de forma que ela ficasse frente a frente com ele.

-Bones, o que foi? Você pode contar para mim, não pode? Nós... somos amigos.

Ela o mirou nos olhos, e se lembrou do último mês, de quanto haviam compartilhado, de tudo que Booth lhe contou sobre o exército, e sobre sua culpa por ter tirado a vida de tantas pessoas. Angela certa vez lhe falara que ela deveria dar algo em troca às pessoas, compartilhar, pois era assim que funcionava: dar e receber.

-É só... é o Natal.

Ela se virou de costas para a bancada, encostando o corpo nela.

-O Natal nunca é fácil para mim, Booth. Eu... eu lhe contei que eu estive no sistema.

Ele concordou com um meneio, sentindo um aperto no coração ao se dar conta do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-Eu morava com meus pais e meu irmão. E, quando eu tinha quinze anos, meus pais saíram para fazer compras de Natal... e nunca mais voltaram.

-Ah, Bones.

-Eu ficava... todos os dias, eu esperava que eles voltassem. E na manhã de Natal, eu ouvi barulhos na sala, e desci correndo, achando que eles finalmente haviam chego. Mas era... era só meu irmão.

-Ele havia feito um Natal para você?

-Ele tentou, mas... Eu tinha certeza que eram nossos pais e...

-E você se decepcionou. - disse ele, compreensivo. - Bones? O que aconteceu com seu irmão depois disso? Para você ter ido parar no sistema...

-Não demorou muito para ele ir embora também.

Ele tocou as lágrimas dela com os dedos.

-Me desculpe por brigar com você sobre o Natal, são sabia que era tão difícil...

-Obrigada pelo convite, Booth. É a primeira vez em muitos anos que tenho um natal assim.

Ele sorriu, e a abraçou apertado.

-E quer saber de uma coisa? Esse vai ser o primeiro Natal de muitos. – disse ele, próximo ao seu ouvido - Por que agora está na hora de você deixar essas memórias para trás, e criar novas memórias com as suas filhas.

Ela sentiu a garganta trancar, mas prometeu a si mesma que não ia continuar chorando. Ele se afastou devagar, e a mirou nos olhos.

-Vai me ajudar a montar o esquema da mesa?

Ela riu. Desde que as meninas haviam começado a usar a cadeira alta, eles usavam o 'esquema'.

-Eu fico com a Sophi hoje, também tenho que cuidar do Parker.

Ela concordou, achando justo. Cuidaria de Alexis e seu gosto em fazer bagunça com a comida.

Os dois voltaram para a sala, e o que se seguiu foi um arrastar de cadeiras, ajeitar de bebês, carregar de pratos e talheres.

Quando todos estavam finalmente sentados e acomodados, Parker erguer os olhos para o pai.

-Posso dizer?

Booth rapidamente olhou para Brennan. Sabia como ela era com o assunto religião. Mas ele era católico, e rezava antes do almoço de natal. Assim como Parker havia aprendido e, ele esperava, as meninas iriam aprender.

-Vamos fazer uma oração antes de comer, Bones. - disse ele, a olhando apreensivo.

-Está bem, Booth. Você está na sua casa.

Booth sorriu e fechou os olhos. Parker juntou as mãozinhas perto do rosto, e fechou os olhos com força. As duas meninas observavam curiosas, anormalmente quietas.

-Papai do Céu, obrigado pelo comida e pelo meu pai e pelas minhas irmãs e pela Bones que é a mãe das minhas irmãs e que também é legal. E pelo natal e pelos presentes e pelos doces e pelos cachorrinhos.

Booth olhou para o filho, divertido.

-Amén. - finalizou o menino, ao que Booth repetiu.

-Essa foi uma ótima oração, Parker, obrigado. - disse ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos do menino.

-Ano que vem as bebês podem dizer, pai?

-Elas vão ter pouco mais de um ano, filho. Talvez no outro. - disse Booth, servindo Parker.

-Um ano e oito meses. - corrigiu Brennan, e invariavelmene uma imagem de suas garotinhas dali a um ano se projetou em sua mente.

-A gente podia fazer assim – disse o garoto, se pondo de joelhos na cadeira, excitado – Um natal eu falo, um natal a Sophi, um natal a Lexi. Um natal eu, um natal a Sophi, um natal a Lexi.

Ele apontava dele para as irmãs, e Booth sentiu o peito se esquentar com a cena, com o fato de Parker estar tão empolgado com natais em família. Então Booth ergueu os olhos para Brennan, sem ter certeza de como ela se sentia com aquilo.

Não esperava ver o que viu.

Ela mirava Parker com um pequeno sorriso e os olhos marejados. E, naquele momento, disse baixinho:

-É um ótimo plano, Parker.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 26/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Horários malucos, bloqueios criativos... tudo isso me atrasou, mas não me impediu de continuar!  
**josy2**, **Aline**, **Aninha Montgomery**, obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que estão acompanhando e gostando!

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 26**_

Brennan estava no quarto, procurando pelos brinquedos de morder das meninas que, ela tinha certeza, havia deixado por ali mais cedo. Ela podia ouvir os murmúrios e risadas vindos da sala.

-Não faz assim Lexi, solta o meu cabelo!

Ela decidiu que era hora de voltar a supervisionar as três crianças e deixar a busca para mais tarde. Mas antes que chegasse à sala, parou para observar.

Sophia, Alexis e Parker estavam esticados sobre um cobertor no meio da sala, rodeados de brinquedos coloridos. Parker, que antes estivera sentado, agora estava deitado de barriga para baixo, logo ao lado da irmã caçula que puxava seu cabelo. O menino delicadamente afastou a cabeça e olhou para ela sorrindo. Alexis sorriu de volta, e Parker se aproximou para deixar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

-Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba! - soltou a menina, balançando o braço e parecendo feliz.

-Lexi, não pode puxar o cabelo, é feio. - disse Parker pacientemente.

Um gritinho agudo se seguiu, dessa vez de Sophia. Ela também queria brincar com o irmão. Da forma como estava, deitada de barriga para baixo, ela ergueu o corpo, engatinhando desajeitadamente.

Bones sorriu, se lembrando da primeira vez que a menina havia feito aquilo, na casa de Booth. Ele correu a pegar a câmera, empolgado com o momento, e ela não pôde conter o riso ao vê-lo erguendo a bebê no ar, cantarolando "a garotinha do papai já engatinha".

-O quê, você também quer puxar meu cabelo? - disse Parker, se afastando da mão esticada da irmã. - Escuta!

O menino bateu uma palma, e as duas garotas o miraram com atenção.

-Não. Pode. Puxar. O. Cabelo. Tá bom?

Brennan finalmente se moveu, caminhando pela sala e se sentando perto de onde os três brincavam.

-Elas ainda não têm noção de certo e errado, somos nós que temos que ensiná-las. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, Parker.

O menino sorriu, feliz. Então mudou de assunto.

-Bones, eu tô com fome!

-Eu posso preparar um lanche para você enquanto seu pai não chega, o que acha?

-Oba! Você tem pasta de amendoim?

-Não.

-Ah. Ok. Sorvete?

Brennan riu.

-Sorvete não é lanche, Parker. Venha aqui, posso cortar algumas frutas pra você comer.

Ele a seguiu, parecendo levemente desapontado. Brennan cortou em um prato maçã e banana e os dois voltaram para a sala. Depois dos dois primeiros pedaços, Parker pareceu realmente gostar da coisa e seguiu comendo até que não sobrasse nada. Então ele esticou o bracinho para o controle remoto sobre o sofá, ligando a TV com naturalidade.

-Que bom que você comprou uma TV, Bones! Não conheço ninguém que não tenha TV em casa.

Ela sorriu para o menino, que navegou com facilidade pelos botões do controle remoto da TV a cabo, encontrando o canal favorito dele.

Sim, Booth havia conseguido convecê-la a comprar uma TV.  
_As meninas vão querer ver programas infantis.  
Você pode comprar DVDs para distraí-las.  
Como assim você nunca assistiu ao Rei Leão?  
_  
Parker tirou a atenção da TV ao ouvir o choro de uma das irmãs. Brennan pegou Alexis no colo, a segurando contra o ombro e encostando os lábios na testa dela, deixando um leve beijo ali.

-O que foi, por que está chorando? - ela havia comido há pouco mais de uma hora, e a fralda havia sido trocada há menos tempo ainda. - Seu irmão está assistindo TV agora, ele brincou a tarde inteira com você...

Ela ergueu os olhos para o relógio. Quase 6 horas e Booth ainda não estava de volta. Era feriado, e ainda assim ele havia sido chamado no Bureau, o que o deixara extremamente irritado. Ainda mais irritado por não ser um caso dele, mas de outro agente.

O choro recomeçou depois de uma breve pausa, e Brennan fechou os olhos. A dor de cabeça que a estivera acompanhando o dia inteiro a incomodava mais e mais.

-O que ela tem, Bones?

-O dente dela está para nascer, acho que é isso que a está incomodando.

-Não entendi. Por que ela está chorando? - insistiu Parker, a testa franzida.

-O dente precisa rasgar a gengiva para nascer, e isso faz com que essa parte da boca fique sensível e dolorida.

Parker não disse nada, apenas a mirou com uma careta assustada e de nojo. Ela ia complementar que era algo completamente natural, mas teve que afastar o rosto para poder espirrar.

Era a última coisa que precisava, com um fim de semana pela frente, com duas bebês irritadiças e elétricas. Ficar doente.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 27/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais para sair, por que ele não estava no meu planejamento. O próximo deve finalizar esse trecho, e então entramos na ideia que tenho em mente há algum tempo. *dá uma risada profunda enquanto agrada o gato preto*  
**Mikaelly**, **Tamara Cortez**,** Fraan Marques, Angie, Camila, Ms. Pads,** **Aninha Montgomery**, obrigada! Vamos ver se vocês vão gostar da sequência, fiz ao meu estilo...

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 27**_

_-Onde você está?_

Haveria ela soado preocupada? Ora, de que importava? Eram oito horas da noite, Brennan estava preocupada.

-Desculpe só ter ligado agora, Bones. Estou na Interestadual, quase saindo de Maryland. Em meia hora chego aí.

-Você não tinha me dito que o caso era em Maryland.

-Eu só descobri depois de sair da sua casa. Como estão as crianças? O Parker deu muito trabalho?

-Os três estão dormindo. O Parker estava cansado, coloquei ele para dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

-Muito obrigado, Bones. Se eu soubesse que iria demorar tanto, teria deixado ele na Rebecca.

-Só o faria se atrasar mais, Booth. Além do quê, é seu final de semana com ele, se o deixasse na Rebecca teria que ir buscá-lo amanhã de manhã.

Booth sorriu. Brennan e sua lógica irrefutável.

-Logo estarei aí.

Brennan desligou o telefone e foi para a cozinha preparar um chá. A dor de garganta era a última prova de que aquele seria um final de semana difícil.

Booth chegou vinte minutos depois, e ao abrir a porta para ele, ela sorriu.

-Parece que vamos ter uma noite fria. - disse, agitando a água da jaqueta.

Então ele notou o anormal silêncio.

-Os três ainda estão dormindo?

-Sim.

-Bones, você é incrível. Não é qualquer um que dá conta de cuidar de três crianças.

-Eles estavam cansados. - disse ela, se sentando no sofá e alcançando a segunda caneca de chá fumegante que tomava.

Booth se aproximou, a mirando nos olhos.

-Você está bem?

-Estou. Ao que parece, é apenas uma inflamação na garganta.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela no sofá, e Brennan se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão dele em seu rosto.

-Bones, você está com febre. - disse ele apreensivo.

-Sua mão está gelada, Booth. - disse ela, se afastando. - Não há como você fazer uma declaração acurada apenas tocando no rosto de alguém.

Booth gostaria de falar que não era apenas por tocar o rosto, mas era também pela expressão abatida dela, pelos olhos fundos. Mas sabia que ela rebateria com lógica.

-Está bem então, vá pegar o termômetro. Eu espero bem aqui.

-Não há necessid...

-Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não tirar sua temperatura.

Brennan o mirou o irritada mas, vendo o olhar que recebeu de volta, teve certeza que ele falava sério.

E, pouco mais de cinco minutos depois, a discussão começava.

-Você está doente! Precisa sim tomar remédio e repousar!

-Só 38 e meio, Booth! Além do quê, a febre é um mecanismo de defesa do corpo humano, e só passa a ser um risco acima de 40...

-Não quero ouvir esse papo agora! Você deve ter algum antitérmico em casa. - disse Booth, partindo para a cozinha. - Você vai tomar e vai para a cama.

-Booth, você não é minha babá! Você não é nada meu para me mandar fazer algo!

A mão dele congelou na porta de um dos armários. A respiração de Brennan se suspendeu ao imaginar que, talvez, aquilo tivesse sido duro.

Booth suspirou, baixou a mão e se virou. E Brennan se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele parecia magoado.

-Eu só estou preocupado com você, e com as meninas. Uma vez que você está doente, deve tomar cuidado para que elas não fiquem doentes também.

-Eu não havia pensado nisso. - disse Brennan com a voz fraca.

-Ouça, você precisa descansar, e isso é impossível com crianças por perto. Amanhã eu levo os três para a minha casa, e você tira o dia para se recuperar. Assim você melhora, e não passa para as crianças o que quer que você tenha pego.

Ela teve que concordar com um meneio de cabeça. Ele estava sendo extramente racional, e o que falara fazia sentido.

-Eu recomendaria que você tomasse um antinflamatório e um antitérmico, por que quero que fique melhor. Mas faça o que quiser.

Havia tanto significado no olhar que ele lhe deu enquanto falava isso, que Brennan soube que faria o que ele pedia.

-Tudo bem se eu tombar no seu sofá? Amanhã saio com eles assim que acordar.

Ela concordou, novamente em silêncio, e ele tomou o rumo da sala. Mas parou ates que saísse do ambiente que ela estava.

-E Bones... Você está errada. Eu sou sim algo seu, por mais que você não saiba definir o quê. E a ligação que temos nunca irá se dissolver.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 28/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Depois de uma crise existencial... vamos postar o capítulo. Esse foi mais um fora do meu planejamento, e fiquei um pouco na dúvida enquanto escrevia. Mas era algo que, cedo ou tarde, teria que incluir. Obrigada pelos comentários. E permaneçam a bordo!**  
Angie, TatRJ, Fraan Marques, mary-gwg, Tamara Cortez, **thanks! Sinto muito por murchar as expectativas deles se acertarem pra valer. Vou tentar me redimir com alguma cena interessante entre os dois, logo. : )

* * *

_**CHANCE**__**S**_

_****__**Capítulo 28**_

Bones foi para a cama pensando no que ele havia falado. "A ligação que temos nunca vai se dissolver."

Ora, à primeira vista era óbvio o significado. A ligação que ambos tinham eram as filhas. E essa ligação não se dissolveria, não enquanto vivessem. Mas algo na forma como ele falara aquilo a fez pensar que havia algum significado além, un significado que ela não conseguia alcançar...

Por fim ela se cansou de pensar de novo e de novo a respeito daquilo, e deixou de lado. Foi adormecer tarde da noite e, ao cordar no dia seguinte, estava sozinha no apartamento.

Booth havia levado as crianças, e ela não havia acordado. Três crianças! Impossível que ele tivesse sido tão silencioso, ela devia estar realmente cansada. Brennan andou pelo apartameno vazio, e ao passar pela cozinha, notou um pequeno pedaço de papel sobre o balcão.

_Bones, _  
_saímos cedo, mas não quis acordá-la. Por favor, descanse e, qualquer coisa, me ligue. Volto no final da tarde para checar você e deixar as meninas._

_Booth._

Certo, Brennan estava sozinha então. A primeira coisa que fez? Ligar para Booth e checar se as crianças estavam bem.

-Elas estão brincando, estão felizes. Descanse, está bem?

Ela desligou o telefone. Um dia só para ela... o que iria fazer? Como iria preencher o tempo? Ela tinha um capítulo para terminar, isso era verdade... Mas não se sentia muito animada a sentar e escrever.

Na noite anterior ela havia tomado um anti-térmico antes de ir para a cama. E, como uma boa menina, checou a temperatura naquela manhã e viu que a febre havia baixado. A garganta ainda a incomodava, mas ela já se sentia mais disposta que no dia anterior. Não havia mais dor de cabeça. Mas é claro que, talvez isso fosse produto do apartamento silencioso.

Por grande parte da manhã ela permaneceu no apartamento e descansou, lendo alguns artigos científicos. Então saiu para fazer compras, e preparou um almoço caprichado, algo que há algum tempo não conseguia. Estava terminando de comer quando olhou no relógio. Apenas meio-dia e meia. O que ela faria com o resto do dia?

**~X~**

-Eu não creio nisso!

Brennan tirou o foco de seus ossos sobre a mesa para encarar Angela, que acabara de chegar ao vazio Instituto Jeffersonian. Além das duas, não havia mais ninguém na plataforma.

-Brennan, hoje é sábado! O que está fazendo trabalhando?

-Eu tinha tempo livre em mãos e achei que não seria prejudicial adiantar alguns de meus trabalhos atrasados.

-Bela maneira de passar seu tempo livre! Querida, sábados são feitos para descansar, ir ao parque, ir ao cinema, sair para jantar, encontrar alguém especial... e isso são só os primeiros exemplos óbvios que me vieram à cabeça.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim buscar alguns de meus materiais de pintura que deixei aqui. Há uma ponte carregada de neve no parque, ela está pedindo para ser pintada.

-Pontes não falam, Angela.

-Força de expressão. Onde estão as meninas?

-Com o pai delas.

-O dia inteiro? Você já a está deixando na casa dele?

-Não é a primeira vez. Elas já passaram a noite lá e parecem gostar, ainda mais quando o irmão delas está lá.

-Wow, wow! Irmão?

-Sim. Booth tem um filho mais velho, de uma antiga namorada.

-Booth, hã? Acho que é a primeira vez que a ouço pronunciar o nome desse homem misterioso. Eu conheço ele? O nome me soa familiar, mas não sei por quê.

-Você vai pintar lá fora com este frio?

-Brennan! Não mude de assunto!

-Eu não quero falar sobre o assunto, Angela. - disse Brennan, erguendo uma tíbia para analisá-la melhor.

-No dia que eu encontrar com este cara, ele vai ouvir umas boas verdades de mim.

-Quem?

-Ora, o pai das meninas, esse tal de Booth! Ele não só te engravidou, como engravidou outra namorada antes. Soa como um canalha para mim.

-O Booth não é um canalha! Na verdade, ele é realmente... - o som do telefone cortou o que ela estava prester a dizer, e Brennan atendeu depois de uma rápida olhada no visor.

-Sim, eu descansei. Como estão elas? - Brennan se moveu, incomodada, ao ver toda a atenção de Angela focada nela. - Quinze minutos? Eu não consigo ir para casa tão rápido. Estou no Jeffersonian.

Angela podia distinguir que a voz do outro lado da linha havia ficado consideravelmente mais alta, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Mas eu descansei a manhã toda! Eu não estava mais com febre! Booth, eu...

Por alguns segundos ela ouviu. Então murmurou um ok e desligou.

-Quer me explicar essa história direito? Você estava com febre?

-Isso foi ontem, ele está reagindo exageradamente. Disse que eu deveria descansar e não me afundar em trabalho.

-Ele está certo.

Brennan deu um olhar duro para a amiga, ela mal o conhecia e já estava do lado dele. Então começou a recolher os instrumentos que estivera usando, resignada.

-Você vai para casa?

-Sim.

-Precisa que eu te acompanhe?

-Não, Angela, estou bem.

-Tudo bem, terei que conhecer o pai do ano um outro dia.

-O que você quer dizer com 'pai do ano'?

-Você o defendeu, Bren. Ele deve ser um bom pai para você ter mudado de opinião a respeito dele. Se bem me lembro, logo que as meninas nasceram você não queria nem vê-lo por perto. Ou isso ou vocês estão dormindo juntos e você não me contou.

-Não! Não estamos dormindo juntos!

-Isso não quer dizer que não querem... de novo. - disse Angela, dando um sorriso brincalhão antes de se afastar.

-Claro que não. - disse Brennan para si mesma, terminando de organizar a mesa.


	30. Capitulo 29

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 29/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Que bom que vocês gostaram do capítulo. A Angela estava precisando fazer uma aparição com suas sábias ánálises, não? Ok, neste capítulo... uma pequena reviravolta.**..  
Aline, TatRJ, Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, Fraan Marques, **obrigada! Pedidos para me inspirar na SP da sétima... ok, temos um pouco de fofura nesse capítulo. E hoje é BonesDay minha gente, mais um episódio para nós! o/

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_****__****__**Capítulo 29**_

_****__****_Naquele Domingo o tempo estava frio, e havia previsão de neve. Brennan estava vestindo roupas de lã nas duas meninas, que estavam bem elétricas.

-Se vocês não ficarem quietas. – ela repetiu, tentando achar a mão de Sophia pela manga da blusa que ela vestia na menina – Não vão ver o papai.

Os olhos azuis da menina se ergueram para ela, interrogativos.

-Você quer ver o papai, não quer? – Brennan ergueu a menina, para vestir uma calça mais quente, e ela agarrou seu cabelo com força, repetindo pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa.

Finalmente terminando a tarefa em uma delas, ela observou, com o canto do olho, Alexis engatinhar a toda velocidade pelo corredor. Desde que as duas haviam aprendido aquela incrível habilidade, gostavam de explorar a casa toda, e Brennan precisava de um cuidado redobrado com cantos, quinas e objetos que pudessem machucá-las.

Ela colocou Sophia em uma das cadeirinhas sobre o sofá, e partiu atrás da outra filha. Sophia começou a murmurar sozinha, e ela deu um brinquedo de morder para distrair a menina enquanto vestia as roupas quentes em Alexis. O telefone tocou, mas Brennan prendeu o cinto da menina à cadeirinha antes de atendê-lo.

-Ei, Bones.

Ela suspirou, ajeitando o cabelo.

-Booth, elas estão prontas. Devo estar aí em alguns minutos.

-Eu não estou em casa.

-Como não está? Não havíamos combinado que eu as levaria até a sua casa?

-Sim, mas me ligaram hoje cedo do FBI.

-Novamente? Você deve ser um agente realmente bom para ser chamado tantas vezes no final de semana.

-Eu acho que não é esse o caso, não depois do que ouvi...

-Então você não vai poder ver as meninas hoje?

-Eu odiaria perder a oportunidade, mas você sabe que estou sem carro... peguei o metrô até aqui, e devo sair em meia hora,mas vou ter que pegar o metrô novamente.

-Booth, o tempo está péssimo.

-É para isso que servem os casacos. – disse ele com bom-humor – De qualquer forma, eu vou demorar para chegar em casa, acho que seria perda do seu tempo você...

-Eu vou até aí.

-O quê?

-Coloco as meninas no carro, pego você no FBI, e depois vamos para sua casa.

-Você tem certeza? Está uma garoinha fina bem chata, você poderia ficar em casa.

-Não vou desperdiçar a meia hora que passei arrumando as meninas para saírem. E se eu não levá-las hoje, você só vai vê-las no próximo domingo. A Alexis também começou a engatinhar, você precisa ver.

-Está bem. – a voz dele soou feliz, mas baixa – Obrigado.

-Em meia hora estarei aí.

E meia hora depois, um Booth molhado entrava no carro de Brennan. Ele a cumprimentou feliz, e se virou no banco para dar uma olhada nas meninas, que sorriram e se agitaram, tentando estender os braços para alcançar o pai.

-Ei, ei, sem choro... eu estou aqui, estão vendo? Logo logo poderemos brincar, está bem? – ele agitou o molho de chaves de plástico, colocando na mão de Alexis, e a menina se distraiu, levando o brinquedo à boca.

-Tudo bem, Bones? – disse ele, virando-se para a frente e vendo que ela já pegava o caminho para o apartamento dele sem precisar de instruções.

-Estou bem. Você?

-Já tive dias melhores.

-Quando seu carro fica pronto?

-Amanhã na hora do almoço. Acho que vão ter que substituir a porta do passageiro.

-Você estava sozinho no carro quando aconteceu a batida?

-Estava, ainda bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Booth se remexeu no banco, inquieto. Havia algo o incomodando imensamente, e ele imaginava qual seria a melhor hora de contar para Brennan. Decidiu esperar.

Ela entrou na rua de sua casa, e ele pediu para ela entrar com o carro no estacionamento, argumentando que não valia a pena ela ir para casa para depois voltar.

Os dois pegaram o elevador, cada um com uma cadeirinha nos braços, ambos imaginando se o outro estava pensando a mesma coisa.

As fortes, apesar de confusas lembranças que aquele lugar trazia.

Brennan já havia estado no apartamento dele várias vezes desde o primeiro encontro deles ali. Mas normalmente ela subia o elevador sozinha, ou com as meninas. Nunca havia subido com ele, não desde... não desde a última vez que haviam subido juntos, entretidos demais um no outro para prestar atenção em qualquer outro aspecto externo.

Deixar de relembrar foi impossível. A forma intensa como haviam feito amor naquele dia. Sim, eles haviam argumentado aquela nomenclatura, depois de vários intercursos sexuais saindo dos lábios de Brennan. E Booth havia ganhado a discussão, dizendo que, com o ato, haviam feito duas menininhas lindas, então sim, haviam feito amor.

Booth encostou a porta do apartamento e, deixando a cadeirinha sobre o sofá, tomou a direção dos quartos.

-Venha até aqui, quero te mostrar o que fiz no quarto das crianças.

O apartamento dele só possuía dois quartos, mas como normalmente só passava os finais de semana com os filhos, achou que não valeria a pena se mudar. Gostava daquele lugar. Então ele havia adaptado o quarto de Parker. A um canto estava a cama do menino, com prateleiras cheias de dinossauros, carrinhos e aviões. Mas na parede oposta, havia um berço duplo, com bonequinhas de pano e bichinhos de pelúcia.

-Achei que elas deveriam se sentir em casa, afinal, também é a casa delas.

-O Parker não se opôs à ideia?

-Ele disse que não se importava, desde que eu não pintasse as paredes de rosa.

E as paredes traziam um suave tom de verde, que não era declaradamente de meninos ou de meninas.

-Quando elas crescerem um pouco mais eu provavelmente vou ter que comprar outro apartamento. Nos fins de semana que eu estiver com os três vai ser complicado colocá-los em um quarto só.

Brennan estava absorvendo tudo que via. Todo o extremo cuidado dele, a forma como ele pensava à frente, a forma como pensava nos três filhos por igual. As cantoneiras emborrachadas nos móveis, as proteções na tomada. O apartamento dele era totalmente segurado para bebês. E ele só havia começado a ficar com as meninas o domingo inteiro, trazendo-as para sua casa, há um mês.

Booth soltou as meninas no tapete emborrachado do quarto, espalhando alguns brinquedos e as observando por algum tempo.

Ele sentou no chão e pegou uma bola vermelha que sabia que elas adoravam, colocando à sua frente.

-Olhe só que legal, Lexi! – disse ele, para a menininha sentada o observando. – Você não quer brincar com a bola?

A bebê impulsionou o corpo pra frente, pousando as duas mãos com firmeza no tapete, e jogando primeiro os braços, depois as pernas. Ela chegou até a bola em menos de três segundos.

-Wow! Isso foi incrível, garotinha! – disse Booth, a pegando no colo e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Agora nada mais está seguro. – disse ele, sorrindo para Brennan.

Ela ainda estava encostada à porta do quarto, e ele se lembrou de que havia algo que precisava discutir com ela. Soltando Alexis, ele se virou para Brennan.

-Bones, eu recebi algumas notícias hoje no Bureau...

-Notícias ruins?

-Eu não gostei nada.

Brennan entrou no quarto, se sentando no tapete de borracha da mesma forma que ele.

-O que foi?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Eu vou ser transferido por alguns meses.

-Eles podem fazer isso? Transferí-lo?

-Estão precisando de agentes para ajudar em uma operação contra o tráfico. Vai ser uma ação conjunta de vários homens, e a previsão é que leve pelo menos seis meses.

-E você não quer ir?

-Bones, eu moro em DC! É aqui que está minha casa, meus filhos. Eu não quero ficar longe, nem por um nem por seis meses.

-Não há como você recusar?

-No momento não tenho como recusar. Meu número de resoluções de casos anda bem baixo, e nenhum dos parceiros com quem me parearam deu certo... – disse ele, sem a olhar.

-Para onde você vai? – perguntou Brennan com a voz suave.

-Nova York. A cidade.

-Booth, não é tão longe assim para vir de carro.

-Sim. Mas não é a mesma coisa. Ida e volta são várias horas perdidas na estrada, horas que eu poderia passar com as criança se estivesse em DC.

-De qualquer forma são só alguns meses. – disse ela, não suportando vê-lo triste.

-Vamos ter que ter um pouco de flexibilidade com as visitas, Bones. Não queria perder nada delas, nessa idade as crianças crescem tão rápido...

Brennan estendeu a mão, quase timidamente, e segurou a mão dele.

-Vamos dar um jeito, está bem?

Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco da tristeza sumindo do rosto. Quando um brinquedo de plástico parcialmente babado foi colocado sobre as mãos agora unidas, os dois tiveram que rir. Sophia olhou do pai para a mãe, e riu também.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 30/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Depois de dois dias lotados que não consegui editar a história já betada, finalmente arranjei tempo para finalizar. Eu tinha prometido algo especial para logo, e esse sendo o capítulo 30, é especial.**  
TatRJ, Mikaelly, Marygwg, Camila, Angie, Tamara Cortez, Fraan Marques, Ms. Pad's, josy2 **obrigada! Algumas pegaram a ideia que pretendo explorar, uma futura parceria... mas antes algumas coisas vão acontecer ;)

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_****__**Capítulo 30**_

Enquanto dirigia para casa naquela sexta-feira, Brennan pensava em algo além do final de semana e suas filhas, seu rumo natural de pensamentos àquela altura da semana. Ela pensava em Booth.

Ela pensava que, em algumas horas, ele estaria carregando o carro e dirigindo rumo a Nova Iorque. Ela pensava que em alguns minutos ele estaria à casa dela, para passar tempo com as meninas antes de ter que viajar.

Se aquilo tivesse acontecido alguns meses atrás, pouca diferença faria na vida dela. Mas agora... agora os dois eram amigos. Agora os dois compartilhavam – o tempo com as crianças, ideias, conversas.

Agora ela se preocupava com ele, mesmo que não admitisse.

Há algum tempo que ele havia parado de jogar. Mas o que aconteceria em uma cidade tão louca como aquela, sozinho?

Ela se preocupava com o que poderia acontecer.

**~X~**

-Ele vai te pegar, Sophi, vai te pegar! Ele está perto, ele vai fazer cócegas na bebê!

Ao entrar no apartamento, foi a voz de Booth, não de Amy que Brennan ouviu.

-Ei, Bones! Consegui sair mais cedo do Bureau e, já que estava aqui, liberei a Amy. Espero que não se importe.

-Tudo bem. - disse Brennan, sua atenção concentrada no imenso sorriso no rostinho de sua filha, por estar brincando com o pai.

-Estávamos fazendo uma corrida, mas a Lexi não foi uma boa perdedora então mudamos de brincadeira. - informou ele, feliz.

-Corrida? Booth, elas nem andam ainda.

-Com a forma como são espertas, não me impressionaria se elas já andassem. - disse ele, dando uma olhada carinhosa em uma e outra menina antes de adicionar – Não, estávamos brincando com os andadores.

Brennan adentrou o apartamento, tirando o casaco, as luvas e a toca, dando um beijo em cada uma das meninas e checando rapidamente a correspondência enquanto Booth narrava as brincadeiras dos três.

-Quem foi que chegou em casa, Sophi? Quem é aquela, ovelhinha?

Brennan se aproximou de onde Booth estava sentado com a menina no colo. Alexis estava sentada no chão, agitando o bichinho de pelúcia que havia dado o apelido à irmã. Booth sempre tinha uma nova forma de chamar as meninas e, apesar de Brennan ter argumentado a princípio que isso poderia confundí-las, ela havia se pegado usando os apelidos ultimamente também.

-Mama!

A cena se congelou e tudo que Brennan conseguia prestar atenção era na garotinha a fixando com um sorriso. Como que para comprovar que aquilo não era algo deliberado, Sophia repetiu, ainda a encarando.

-Mama!

Brennan sempre se orgulhou de ser alguém racional. Mas naquele momento, ela viu a visão se embaçar com as lágrimas que lhe encheram os olhos. Ela se aproximou, pegando a bebê no colo, a aninhando, deixando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

-A expressão no seu rosto é tão incrível que não vou nem me ressentir do fato da primeira palavra dela não ter sido 'papai'.

Brennan sorriu para ele, descobrindo que estava de ótimo humor.

-Talvez você tenha sorte com a Alexis.

Mais tarde, quando ele tirava a mamadeira vazia das mãos da pequena e a colocava no berço, o assunto ainda era aquele.

-Não acredito quão rápido o tempo está passando. Logo elas vão estar pelos cantos, com risadas e cochichos sobre garotos da escola. Eu vou perder muito neste tempo que passar longe.

-Nós já discutimos como contornar a situação, Booth. Podemos nos falar pela webcam sempre que você quiser e, nos finais de semana que você vier para DC, podê passá-los inteiro com elas.

Booth parou, erguendo os olhos para Brennan.

-Muito obrigado pela força, Bones.

-O mérito é seu, você merece. Você é um ótimo pai. E é um bom amigo. - adicionou ela, mais timidamente.

-Não são só as meninas que me surpreendem constantemente! Isso foi realmente gentil.

-É só a verdade.

Os dois estavam parados no meio do corredor, em frento ao quarto agora escuro das meninas. Era a hora; Booth tinha que partir, Brennan tinha que deixá-lo ir.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

-Bom, eu acho.. quero dizer...

-Sim, você tem que ir.

Os dois começaram a caminhar para a sala de estar, lado a lado.

-Bom, vejo vocês semana que vem, se tudo der certo. - disse Booth, tentando soar otimista.

-Se lhe for dada folga no final de semana. - esclareceu Brennan.

-Isso. Obrigado, Bones. - ele se virou para a ela, momentaneamente sem jeito.

Mas sabia que não conseguiria partir, sem ao menos um abraço. E foi com surpresa e alegria que percebeu que, ao se mover em direção ela, os braços de Brennan se abriram em um convite.

Ela o abraçou de volta. Um abraço terno, um abraço... de amigos.

Os dois se separaram depois de algum tempo, em silêncio. Booth a encarava nos olhos com um sorriso de garoto no rosto. Um sorriso que a fazia tremer por dentro. Sem que planejasse, ela desceu os olhos para os lábios dele. E ele, notando o movimento e sabendo o que significava, a encarou, dessa vez inquisitivamente.

Mas ele não iria apostar naquele jogo. Não por que, da última vez que jogara, perdera tudo.

-Eu posso fazer um café antes que você saia. Coloco em um copo térmico pra você levar.

Booth piscou, desviando o olhar dos olhos dela.

-Ah... Claro, Bones. Acho que essa é uma ótima ideia.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 31/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu demorei um pouco pra ficar satisfeita com este capítulo. Mas acho que vocês vão ficar felizes em saber que ele ficou maior que o nrmal. : )**  
Mikaelly, TatRJ, josy2, ****Fraan Marques,** Ms. Pad's, **Tamara Cortez**, Ingrid, Aninha Montgomery, **Marygwg, **obrigada! Senti que cumpri minha missão ao notar que vocês concordaram que o Booth fez bem em não beijar a Brennan naquele momento. E não, a Hannah não vai voltar de NY com ele. Nessa história não tem espaço pra ela. *risada maléfica*

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_****__Capítulo 31_

Booth rodou a chave na porta estranha. Estranha uma vez que não era a_ sua_ porta.

O apartamento que ele havia alugado era completamente mobiliado. Mas ainda faltava algo, como se fosse apenas o apartamento de um catálogo. Faltava vida.

Ele seguiu, acedendo as luzes. Havia um quarto, um banheiro, uma cozinha e a sala. As malas foram pousadas no chão da sala, e ele caminhou pelo local, os passos ecoando pelas ambientes.

Tudo estava muito silencioso. Ele ligou o rádio. Mudou algumas vezes de estação, então ouviu uma melodia conhecida.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how*_

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda, George. - murmurou, desanimado, desligando o rádio.

Não era uma boa noite para pensar em Brennan.

**~X~**

Era um domingo. Desde que as filhas nasceram, Brennan tinha uma visão diferente do Domingo. Era um dia para a família.

Era estranho acordar ao Domingo e não ter que encontrar com Booth. Era estranho não ter que ir até a casa dele, para deixar ou pegar as meninas, no caso delas terem dormido lá. Era estranho não saírem para comer algo.

O Domingo havia virado o dia da semana em que ela não marcava mais nada. E, há pouco tempo, eles haviam criado o hábito de irem juntos até uma lanchonete da qual Booth gostava bastante, e Brennan aprendera a apreciar. Ela pediria uma salada ou suco, ele pediria um hambúrguer ou torta. E, parando agora para pensar, Brennan percebeu que faziam isso há vários finais de semana, ininterruptamente.

Por isso que, perto do final da tarde, ela tomou o rumo do Diner.

-Boa tarde! - disse a atendente, feliz, assim que ela ajeitou as crianças no carrinho perto da mesa, e se sentou. - Quer que eu traga seu pedido habitual ou vai esperar seu marido chegar?

Brennan olhou para a mulher, franzindo o cenho.

-Eu não sou casada.

A atendente começou a se desculpar, embaraçada, dizendo que sempre via os dois ali com as meninas, e havia assumido que eram uma família.

-Eu vou trazer sua caesar salad. - disse ela, querendo sumir de vista.

Ela realmene sabia o que Brennan sempre pedia. Mas não conseguiu escapar tão rápido.

-Você pode, por favor, trazer um prato de fritas também?

Dessa vez a atendente sorriu antes de se afastar.

-Claro.

Pois aquele era o pedido habitual _dele_.

Brennan tirou o laptop da bolsa, pronta para checar os e-mails do trabalho, quando um choro a trouxe de volta à realidade.

-Venha aqui, meu amor. - disse ela, tirando Alexis do carrinho.

O choro havia começado repentinamente, mas não era um choro agudo de fome ou dor.

-O que foi? Quer voltar para casa?

O choro continuou. Brennan se ergueu e a ninou, levou o carrinho para fora e voltou. A atendente veio trazer o pedido, e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Brennan murmurou que sim, se sentou novamente, petiscando uma batata frita e deitando a bebê em seus braços. Talvez ela estivesse apenas cansada.

Ela olhou para a outra criança sentada no carrinho. Sophia estivera a brincar com um cachorro de borracha durante todo aquele tempo, vez ou outra erguendo os olhos para a mãe e rindo, ou jogando o bichinho no chão e esperando que ela pegasse.

Alexis havia diminuído o ritmo do choro, mas ainda resmungava baixinho.

-Você sente falta do seu pai, não é? - Ela viu os olhinhos da menina se fixarem nela. - Onde está o seu pai?

Nos últimos dias Brennan vinha tentando incentivá-la a falar. Alexis sempre fora mais cheia de energia que a irmã, e já até ensaiava alguns passinhos. Mas parecia não se interessar muito pela habilidade da fala.

-Alexis, onde está o papai? Vamos, chame o papai.

A menina continuou a encará-la, ao menos sem mais chorar.

-Bones!

Ela se virou na cadeira, para ser surpreendida por Parker.

-Parker! O que está fazendo aqui?

Rebecca surgiu atrás do menino, tentando acompanhar seus passos.

-A gente tava voltando pra casa e eu falei pra mamãe que, quando fico com vocês no Domingo, a gente sempre come aqui.

-Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Dra. Brennan. - disse Rebecca. - Apenas pensei em parar e comer algo com o Parker, já que ele insistiu tanto.

-Vocês podem sentar aqui, se quiserem. - disse Brennan.

Parker não precisou de um segundo convite, e imediatamente se sentou na cadeira oposta à de Brennan, ao lado da irmã no carrinho. Rebecca ainda perguntou se ela tinha certeza, dizendo que não queria atrapalhar. Era uma situação um tanto quanto estranha para as duas.

Alexis voltara a reclamar baixinho, em seu próprio monólogo, e Parker roubou um amontoado de batatas fritas do prato de Brennan antes de se distrair em brincar com Sophia e o cachorrinho de borracha.

-Parker, isso não foi educado! - disse Rebecca, impressionada com a atitude do filho. Ele havia simplesmente enfiado a mão no prato de Brennan e pego tantas batatas quanto conseguiu.

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. - garantiu Brennan, se lembrando do último final de semana que eles estiveram juntos, em que ela e Parker haviam feito uma espécie de competição para ver quem conseguia roubar mais batatas fritas do prato de Booth.

-O papai vai trabalhar no próximo final de semana, Bones?

-Eu não s...

-Papai!

Os três olharam para a criança, sentada no colo de Brennan.

-Ela falou! - disse Parker, se colocando de joelhos na cadeira para ver a irmã.

-Foi a primeira palavra dela? - perguntou Rebecca, um sorriso saudoso.

-Sim, eu... - De repente Brennan se lembrou da câmera que tinha na bolsa – Aqui, você pode segurar? Talvez ela fale de novo.

-Alexis, onde está o papai?

-Lexi! - disse Parker, debruçado sobre a mesa. - Papai! Papai!

-Parker, cuidado com o braço na comida. - disse Rebecca, puxando levemente o filho com a mão livre.

-Papai! - disse a menina, sorrindo.

Parker bateu palmas, e Brennan sorriu também.

-Você pegou isso? - perguntou Brennan, vendo Rebecca baixar a câmera.

-Sim.

-Vou mandar para Booth assim que chegar em casa.

Rebecca devolveu a câmera para Brennan, um sorriso no rosto. Ela esperou até Parker estar distraído, cantando alguma canção que havia aprendido na escola para as duas irmãs.

-Dra. Brennan, me desculpe pelo meu comportamento aquele dia, no seu apartamento. Eu não tinha o direito de me dirigir a você daquela forma.

-Concordo ao dizer que você não tinha o direito. Mas ao fazer isso, você me fez prestar a tenção em aspectos importantes de meu relacionamento com Booth. Então está desculpada.

Rebecca riu.

-Você é um pouco estranha, mas tem o coração no lugar certo.

Brennan enrugou a testa, sem entender.

-É claro que tenho o coração no lugar certo. Seria praticamente impossível para um ser humano sobreviver se o coração não estivesse no lugar certo.  
Rebecca riu novamente, achando perda de tempo explicar a expressão.

-Parker, se despeça da Dra. Brennan e de suas irmãs. Precisamos ir.

-Mas eu não tomei meu milkshake de chocolate!

-Eu peço pra levar. Realmene precisamos ir.

O garoto concordou, um pouco desanimado. Deu um abraço desajeitado em Brennan, e um beijo molhado em cada irmã.

-Fala pro papai tentar muito muito muito vir semana que vem.

Brennan sorriu.

-Eu digo. E usarei toda a repetição que você usou para reiterar quanto você quer isso.

Parker olhou para ela confuso, mas deu de ombros, acenando um tchau e seguindo a mãe. Talvez, no próximo final de semana, pudesse estar ali novamente. E desta vez, com a família toda.

* * *

_*Something - The Beatles_


	33. Capítulo 32

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 32/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a: **Mil desculpas pela demora. Primeiro final de ano, natal, semaninha de férias da escola, o que significou mais trabalho pra mim. Daí alguns tumultos e responsabilidades na minha vida pessoal, o que me deixou totalmente sem cabeça pra escrever. Mas estou aqui. Vou tentar postar ao menos um ou dois capítulos antes das minhas férias, em fevereiro, já que durante as férias vai ser praticamente impossível. Já estou preparando o próximo capítulo.**  
Mikaelly, Ms. Pad's, ****Aninha Montgomery,** **Fraan Marques,** **Marygwg, ZiGSRBeBEternamente, Tamara Cortez, Aline, Edwardmosdetesoura, Tat-RJ, brennanisthebest, **obrigada! Alguém tinha que ficar do lado do pai na história da primeira palavra. ;) Que bom que curtiram.

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 32**_

Brennan conseguia ouvir a voz de Booth, mas não via seu rosto. Levou algum tempo até que ele se acertasse com as configurações da webcam, e os traços dele finalmente surgissem na tela escura. Brennan sorriu.

-Ei, Bones! E a linda dama sentada em seu colo, quem é?

-Sophi. Ela acordou mais cedo do sono da tarde.

Booth riu.

-Sophi, hã? Sophi, sua mãe te chamando assim!

Brennan usou a bebê como escudo, escondendo o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao ouvir o tom de deleite e alegria na voz dele. Foi só quando o viu que percebeu que sentia falta do agente. E, por mais que ele não estivesse à sua frente, era ótimo poder ouvir sua voz e ver suas expressões.

Sophia começou a se remexer no colo da mãe, empolgada ao ouvir a voz conhecida que não ouvia há algum tempo. Balançando a mão, sorrindo, agitando o corpo, ela seguiu.

-Também é bom te ver, ovelhinha. Papai sente saudades, todo dia.

-Papa! Papa!

O sorriso dele se abriu ainda mais, e os olhos lacrimejaram.

-Você também, meu amor?

-Depois que a Alexis domino a palavra, não demorou muito para a Sophia aprendê-la também.

-Bones, muito obrigada pelo vídeo. Queria muito estar lá para ver a Lexi dizer a primeira palavra, mas foi muito sensível da sua parte ter se lembrado de gravar para mim.

-Imaginei que você gostaria de ver, Booth. E foi muito propício Rebecca estar lá para filmar.

-Espere um minuto. Rebecca? Como em Rebecca, mãe do meu filho Parker?

-Sim. Não há nenhuma outra Rebecca que ambos conhecemos, Booth.

-Mas... pela filmagem, vocês estavam... no Diner?

-Sim. Rebecca e Parker apareceram enquanto estávamos lá. Parker disse para a mãe que queria comer ali, e então eles nos viram.

-Você estava no Diner no domingo? - perguntou ele, todo o peito se aquecendo ao reconhecer aquele sinal. O sinal de que não só as meninas, mas Brennan também parecia sentir falta dele.

-Eu não queria ter o trabalho de cozinhar apenas pra mim. E as meninas estavam cheia de energia, precisavam sair e ter alguma distração.

-Certo. - respondeu Booth com um sorriso, apreciando a forma como ela sempre justificava todos os seus atos com razões lógicas.

-O Parker mandou um recado.

-Sim?

-Ele disse que é pra você tentar muito muito muito vir no próximo final de semana.

Booth sorriu, vendo o jeitinho do filho naquela frase.

-Ao que parece, terei folga sexta e sábado. Não falei para ele, por que não quero decepcioná-lo caso algo mude. Mas acho que conseguirei pegá-lo na escola sexta à tarde.

Brennan ia responder, mas foi interrompida pela agitação de Sophia, que havia finalmente se cansado de ficar sentada no colo da mãe.

-são são são!

-Ok, ok. - disse Brennan, colocando a menina no chão, onde ela partiu engatinhando atrás de vários brinquedos.

-Ela está falando bem mais coisas do que eu me lembro, Bones.

-Depois que ela aprendeu a primeira palavra, várias outras surgiram. Algumas a Alexis fala também.

-Agora elas nunca vao parar de falar. - disse Booth, com bom humor.

Pela expresão de Brennan, ele viu que ela não havia compreendido a ideia.

-Ah, você sabe, Bones. Garotas falam o tempo todo.

Ela ia contestar a expressão, mas ele ergueu um dedo a silenciando, dizendo ouvira o celular tocando no quarto e logo estaria de volta. Ele saiu das vistas da câmera, mas Brennan podia ouvir sua voz, como se estivesse falando com alguém. Então ele voltou.

-Bones, vou ter que desligar. Foi muito bom falar com você.

-Algum problema?

-Não, nada demais.

-Então por que você precisa desligar? - insistiu ela.

-Um dos caras que trabalha comigo me ligou, vou lá checar ele.

-Algo relacionado ao trabalho? - normalmente ela não se importaria mas, por algum motivo, ela realmente queria saber o que havia de errado.

Booth fez uma pausa antes de dizer.

-Ele precisa de uma carona pra casa... o barman do lugar onde ele está acabou de me ligar...

Antes que Brenna pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se despediu.

-Foi muito bom ver e falar com vocês. Dê um beijo em cada uma das meninas por mim. Nos vemos no final de semana.

E desligou.

Brennan ainda ficou um tempo mirando a tela, agora escura, pensando... Por quê? Por que aquilo a incomodava tanto?

Em algum momento ela desistiu, e foi se ocupar em trocar fraldas e fazer mamadeiras. Mas, no fundo da mente dela, aquela preocupação permaneceu, e se ligou a uma preocupação mais antiga. Booth. Bebida. Jogo.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 33/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu e minha mania de escrever 300 mil coisas ao mesmo tempo... acabei atrasando a postagem desse capítulo que estava pronto, sorry!**  
Ms. Pad's, ****Tamara Cortez,** **Neita, Aline, Fraan Marques,********Tat-RJ,**** ZiGSRBeBEternamente, **obrigada! Para quem pediu pela volta do Booth, aqui está!  
Neita, eu dei uma procurada para ver se você tinha deixado review logado em algum outro capítulo para poder te responder, mas não achei. Então vou dar uma resposta rápida aqui. Eu jamais pensei em desistir de Brennan's Song, ela tem um lugar muito do especial para mim se tratando de fics. O meu problema nessa história se chama bloqueio criativo. Nesse meu tempo escrevendo eu aprendi um bocado sobre o processo, então espero ter a inspiração suficiente pra poder retomar a história logo. Eu peço desculpas, como leitora sei quão irritante é quando alguém passa meses sem postar continuação e a gente meio que perde a esperança. Mas nem sempre eu consigo mandar na minha criatividade... ainda assim, eu não perdi a esperança e não vou perder. Ainda tenho muitas ideias anotadas pra essa história, até mesmo capítulos inteiros, mais à frente. :)

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 33**_

-Brennan? - Angela suspirou, entrando na sala e parando à frente da amiga. - Brennan!

Brennan tirou os fones de ouvido.

-Você disse algo, Angela?

-Já está mais do que na hora de sair pra almoçar. Você vai pra casa ver as pequenas ou vai almoçar por aqui?

-Eu vou comer aqui perto, assim que terminar essa análise. - disse a cientista, pronta para colocar os fones de ouvido novamente e voltar para seus ossos.

-Brennan. Está tudo bem?

-Sim. Por que não estaria?

-Por que normalmente, quando você está preocupada, se enfurna nessa sala com alguns ossos velhos e não fala com ninguém.

-Eu gostaria de terminar isso ainda hoje, o Departamento de História da Universidade George Mason requeriu a devolução.

Angela suspirou, cansada.

-Quando você quiser falar, sabe onde me achar. - disse, e saiu.

Brennan tentou se concentrar novamente, mas o peso do celular em seu bolso era distrativo demais. Por que Booth não havia ligado ainda? Ele disse que teria a sexta de folga, não teria? Estaria ele trabalhando no final das contas? Ou apenas dormindo até mais tarde?

Enquanto o fluxo de pensamentos continuava, ela sentiu o telefone vibrar no bolso.

-Ei, Bones. Estou saindo daqui agora.

-Está bem. Que horas você vai chegar aqui? - ela perguntou, como se não estivesse esperando pela ligação dele há vários minutos.

-Lá pelas 4. Vou pegar o Parker e vou pra casa. Você quer que eu pegue as meninas e libere a Amy ou você leva elas lá em casa mais tarde?

-Eu as levo. Ligo para Amy e peço para ela deixar uma bolsa de fraldas pronta.

-Está bem. Te vejo em algumas horas.

Brennan desligou o telefone, se obrigando a focar na ossada. Quanto mais cedo terminasse, mais cedo iria para casa.

**~X~**

Ao entrar no apartamento dele, horas mais tarde, as preocupações dela foram esquecidas. Cheiro de comida vindo da cozinha. A risada gostosa de Parker na sala, misturada aos acordes de alguma música ao fundo. O enorme sorriso de Booth ao abrir a porta.

-Hey, hey! Minhas garotas favoritas chegaram! - ele disse, recebendo as duas meninas e equilibrando cada uma em um quadril.

Ele beijou a bochecha de cada uma delas, feliz com toda a balbuciação e os papais escapados entre outras sílabas. Brennan tomou a liberdade de entrar e fechar a porta. Ela caminhou para a sala, cumprimentando Parker.

Booth ainda ficou um tempo só com as duas garotinhas, falando com uma voz suave e observando as reações, ora um longo olhar, ora uma mãozinha balançando. Quando ele finalmente se moveu, se sentou na mesinha de centro, à frente de Brennan e do filho, colocando cada garota sobre uma de suas pernas.

-Obrigada por trazê-las.

-Elas sentiram sua falta, Booth.

-E eu também! - disse Parker, erguendo a mão – do papai e das minhas irmãs.

Booth sorriu, apoiando Alexis que tentava se mover na direção de Parker. Brennan estendeu a mão, e trouxe a menina para sentar entre os dois.

-Pai, olha só isso!

Parker apontou para a irmã que, agora sentada, balançava os bracinhos, aparentemente ao som da música.

-Ela quer dançar. Ela tem balanço, olha só.

A bebê riu ao ter as atenções voltadas para ela, e continuou a se balançar.

Booth ergueu levemente o olhar, da filha para a mãe. Brennan não havia falado que sentira falta dele, ou que era bom vê-lo. Mas ela havia vindo até ali trazer as meninas e, entrado no apartamento e se feito à vontade. Aquilo só podia ser o sinal de algo bom.


	35. Nota da autora

_**N/a:** Venho aqui apenas deixar um aviso. Como estarei em férias pelas próximas duas semanas, não atualizarei nenhuma de minhas histórias por esse período. Assim que estiver de volta, voltarei a escrever e atualizar. Apenas não queria que vocês se sentissem abandonados. ;)_

_Ivyn Bones- vi seu recado em ambas as fics. De forma alguma eu quero ser a responsável por uma possível depressão! Hahaha Se você voltar na nota do autor do capítulo anterior (capítulo 33), eu deixei a explicação para minha falta de atualizações da BS para a Neita, que também havia me questionado. Obrigada por deixar os reviews, que me deixaram extremamente feliz! E prometo me esforçar para correspender às expectativas. Então garota, não vire uma neurótica por trabalho e se cuide, ok? Hahaha_

_beijos a todos!_

_Poly  
_


	36. Capítulo 34

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 34/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** De volta, e essas férias foram uma ótima pedida pra minha inspiração! o/  
Àqueles que haviam me perguntado e comentado... saiu não só um, mas dois capítulos novos de Brennan's Song. Pretendo retomar o esquema de postagem de capítulo novo todos os domingos. ;)**  
Ingrid, Lilyzinha, Fraan Marques, Tamara Cortez, Mikaelly, Angie, Sra Monster, Ivyn Bones, Neita**, muito obrigado pelo apoio! Sua energia positiva pra eu voltar inspirada das férias funcionou!  
*Tamara, simpatizei com seu comentário. Sofri muito com essas borrachinhas, não gosto nem de lembrar!  
*Fraan, que baita poder mental! Algo aconteceu que me inspirou profundamente pra continuar BS!  
*Ivyn, obrigada! Até convite para patrocínio recebi! O.o A previsão dessa história era ter uns 5 capítulos no máximo. Depois subi pra 10. Depois parei de fazer previsões, por que vi que de nada adiantava... o que posso te dizer é que vamos caminhar ao menos até retornarmos ao prólogo, onde as meninas tem dois anos e meio de idade. Mas não garanto que eu vá parar aí...

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 34**_

Booth tirou as mechas de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto de Parker, carinhosamente mirando seu rosto. O garoto havia adormecido depois de brincar por horas com as duas irmãs. Ele deixou um beijo no rosto dele e voltou para a sala.

O murmurar suave lhe dizia que Brennan ainda estava ali. Talvez ela fizesse sem perceber, ou talvez fosse algo consciente, mas sempre que ela ninava as meninas, acabava por cantarolar algumas notas suaves, sem pronunciar palavras ou mesmo abrir a boca, como se estivesse distraída.

-Ela dormiu. - disse Brennan baixinho, ao se deparar com ele.

Delicadamente ela tirou a mamadeira da boca da criança adormecida, e Booth se aproximou para pegar Alexis, a última a ser colocada no berço.

Brennan viu ele sumir pelo quarto escuro, e de repente se sentiu nervosa. Sem as crianças, eram apenas ela e Booth... ora, ela não era mais uma adolescente, certo? Poderia muito bem lidar com o pai de suas filhas...

-Todos na cama! - disse ele, voltando pra sala – Ei, onde está indo?

-Para casa. Está tarde. - disse ela, a bolsa e as chaves do carro já em mãos.

-Certo. - murmurou Booth, lançando um olhar para o relógio de pulso – Não havia percebido quão tarde já era.

Mas algo fez os dois permanecerem congelados no mesmo lugar, mesmo depois das aparentes palavras de encerrar a noite terem sido proferidas.

-Booth...

-Bones...

Os dois interromperam o que iam dizer, esperando que o outro falasse primeiro. Depois de alguns segundos de impasse, Brennan falou.

-Espero que esteja achando aprazível sua estadia em Nova York. É uma cidade superpopulacionada, mas com um vasto leque de opções culturais. Meu editor vive me dizendo que eu deveria morar lá.

Booth sorriu. Era a forma de Brennan perguntar, "O que você está achando de Nova York?"

-Eu gosto de morar lá. Não tanto como eu gosto de morar aqui. São cidades tão diferentes, me habituei à quietude e organização da capital e me esqueci quão fervilhante pode ser uma cidade grande.

Brennan fez um meneio. Se lembrava de, certa vez, ele lhe contar que havia crescido na Philadelphia.

Booth esperou. Era a vez dela falar algo no jogo de pingue pongue em que estavam, mas ela estava tomando algum tempo. Talvez ambos soubessem que aquela conversa era uma mera formalidade, para chegar em um assunto diferente. Booth repensou. Talvez ele soubesse, mas não Brennan, não conscientemente. Ela sempre era completamente sincera com o que falava.

-Vou fazer um café para nós antes que você tenha que ir. - disse Booth, por algum motivo querendo prolongar o impasse.

Os dois se sentaram à cozinha, apreciando a quietude da casa.

-As meninas vão fazer um ano em seis semanas, hã? - disse Booth com um sorriso, trazendo a caneca de café de Brennan, com creme, sem açúcar, como ele sabia que ela gostava. - Quem diria que o tempo passaria tão rápido?

-Apesar de saber que o tempo é uma variável mesurável e constante que sempre passa da mesma forma, entendo sua metáfora.

-Então, o que você vai fazer para o aniversário delas?

-O que você quer dizer?

-Para comemorar o aniversário delas, oras.

-Há alguma regra social ditando o que se fazer a esse respeito?

Booth riu.

-Você não precisa seguir uma etiqueta, Bones. Só reúna as pessoas de quem gosta, compre um bolo, cante parabéns... esse tipo de costume social, sabe?

-Tudo isso seria pouco prático. O aniversário delas vai cair em uma quinta-feira, sendo complicado fazer todos estes arranjos.

-Então faça no sábado. Não precisa exagerar, só chame as pessoas de quem elas gostam na sua casa e tenha uma pequena comemoração. Não preciso dizer que eu e Parker já temos nossa presença confirmada no evento.

-Você terá esse final de semana de folga?

-Eu não sei ainda. Mas para o aniversário de um ano das minhas meninas, eu faço qualquer coisa para estar lá.

-Você é um bom pai, Booth.

Ele a mirou impressionado, sem saber bem de onde aquilo havia vindo, tão repentinamente.

-Obrigado pelo elogio, Bones.

-Não é um elogio. É uma constatação. Você coloca sua prole em primeiro lugar em sua lista de prioridades, e eu o admiro por isso.

-Você também faz isso. - disse ele suavemente.

-Antes das meninas nascerem não achei que seria capaz. - confessou Brennan, sem mirá-lo - Mas agora que as tenho... elas sempre serão minha primeira prioridade.

Booth sorriu.

-Você é uma ótima mãe, Bones.

Ela baixou os olhos para o café, aparentemene envergonhada pela 'constatação' dele. Ele achou que aquele era um bom momento para inserir um assunto que há muito tempo queria discutir com ela. Quando estariam novamente juntos, na mesma cidade, e sem a crianças por perto?

-Bones, eu quero me desculpar... me desculpar por meu comportamento logo depois que as meninas nasceram. Se eu pareci apressado ao tomar como certo algo que não estava certo para você.

-Do que está falando?

-Desde o começo, mesmo com a briga eu achei... eu sempre achei que nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro. E logo que as meninas nasceram, achei que o passo lógico a se dar seria ficarmos juntos. Mas eu nunca lhe perguntei o que você achava, o que se passava na sua cabeça.

-Eu não estava pronta para um relacionamento. Eu não estou. - corrigiu-se ela.

-Nossa amizade é muito importante para mim. - ele continuou – Se eu tivesse o tipo de relacionamento que tenho com você com Rebecca, as coisas seriam tão diferentes para mim e Parker. Eu lhe respeito como pessoa e como mãe, você é alguém incrível. Eu só...

Eu não quero ser só um amigo. Eu quero ser seu melhor amigo, e mais.

Ele suspirou.

-Bones, nós somos adultos. Eu quero saber se algum dia haverá uma chance para nós dois. Ou se você quer deixar os limites de nossa amizade delimitados. Uma ou outra resposta, eu aceito. Só não posso viver diariamente com a dúvida, com o medo de estragar as coisas de novo.

_Ele está pedindo minha permissão para ver alguém_, pensou Brennan,

-Booth, você não precisa pedir minha permissão para ver alguém.

-O quê? Não, não é disso que estou falando.

-Em seu tempo morando sozinho aposto como fez um novo círculo de amigos, como é de sua característica social. Como aquele que você disse estar em um bar no outro dia. E se isso inclui sair com mulheres, você tem todo o direito, Booth. Só recomendaria que você usasse proteção ao ter intercurso sexual, já que já tem uma média de filhos maior que a média americana.

Booth olhava para ela abobalhado. O quê... como... como a cuidadosa conversa que ele iniciara havia virado aquilo?

-Eu não... eu não tenho amigos com quem saio em Nova York, não como aqui. Não como você. - ele conseguiu responder. - E definitivamente não estou vendo mulheres.

-Não sei por que, você é uma espécime masculina atraetente.

-Bones, é isso. O assunto encerra aqui, está bem? - ele estava começando a se irritar com todas as aparentes lógicas deduções dela.

Brennan pousou a xícara sobre a mesa, percebendo que ele estava irritado. Mas ela precisava fazer uma pergunta.

-Booth. Você voltou a jogar?

-Mas o quê... - disse ele, erguendo os olhos irritado com mais uma inferência dela.

Mas ao erguer os olhos ele viu os olhos dela. A expressão dela. Ele conseguia lê-los como um livro. Ela estava perguntado por que estava realmente preocupada.

-Não. Nunca mais joguei desde aquela noite que você me encontrou no bar. E por mais que a vida em Nova York não seja exatamente fácil, com ninguém que eu conheça e me importe por perto, eu não me rendi ao jogo novamente.

Ela sorriu.

-Fico feliz, Booth.

Então ela se levantou, agradeceu o café, colocou sua xícara na pia e pegou as chaves do carro.

Ele não se mexeu.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e um suave boa noite.

E saiu.


	37. Capítulo 35

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 35/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Mil desculpas pela demora! Os capítulos estavam prontos, mas não tive tempo de postar aqui. Pra compensar, vou fazer uma postagem dupla.**  
Ms. Pad's, Angie, Ingrid, Tamara Cortez, Fraan Marques**, muito obrigado pelos reviews! Sim, eu tenho planos para que eles sejam parceiros, espero que funcione. ;)

* * *

_**CHANCE******__S  
_

_**Capítulo 35**_

Brennan pensava a respeito da conversa que havia tido com Booth. Da resposta que, habilmente, ela não havia dado. Ela não se sentia pronta para um relacionamento. No começo ela se preocupava com o fato de que sairia machucada, que Booth a deixaria para trás. Mas agora que realmente o conhecia sua preocupação era outra... o que aconteceria com _ele_? Cedo ou tarde, ela iria estragar o relacionamento, tinha certeza. E Booth sempre _sentia_ tanto. O que seria do relacionamento dos dois depois que tentassem mudar de nível e falhassem? O que seria das meninas, até mesmo de Parker? Sem que percebessem, os dois haviam construído uma estrutura para as crianças – a vila para criá-los. E qualquer turbulência no relacionamento dos dois teria consequências catastróficas.

Ela ouviu a campainha tocar, e se levantou da cama, deixando de lado o livro cuja leitura já havia sido abandonada mais cedo. Naquele Domingo ela havia acordado em uma casa vazia e silenciosa. Aquilo era tão raro que ela aproveitou a oportunidade para finalizar a leitura de um livro que estivera tentando terminar há algum tempo, mas tão logo pegou o livro seus pensamentos começaram a distraí-la, e logo ele foi esquecido.

O dia anterior, um Sábado, ela dedicou completamente à finalização de vários capítulos atrasados do livro que estava escrevendo. Booth lhe dissera que iria levar as crianças até o parque, uma vez que o tempo estava começando a amenizar e a temporada de softball para Parker logo iria recomeçar. Ele havia convidado-na para ir também, mas ela sabia que seu editor não a deixaria em paz enquanto ela não enviasse os três capítulos que prometera.

Brennan estava caminhando para a porta enquanto se recordava disso, então passou por sua cabeça que talvez fosse Booth batendo. Ele havia dito que teria folga sexta e sábado, não? Com a forma como o assunto se desviara na sexta, ela esquecera de perguntar que horas ele pretendia voltar para Nova York no Domingo.

Mas não foi Booth, e sim Angela quem ela encontrou.

-Ei, querida. Eu te acordei? - perguntou ela, lançando um olhar para os pijamas da amiga.

-Não, Angela, estava apenas lendo.

Ela entrou no apartamento, notando o silêncio.

-Você amordaçou as meninas? Nunca vi seu apartamento tão silencioso desde que elas nasceram.

-Eu não faria isso com elas, Ange!

-Foi só uma brincadeira. Então, cadê as pequenas?

-Com o Booth.

As duas entraram na sala e se sentaram, e Angela olhou para a amiga, empolgada.

-Então a misteriosa figura paterna resolveu passar um tempo com as filhas?

-Ele passa tempo com elas sempre que pode, mas desde que ele foi transferido para Nova York...

-Como assim transferido? Ele está morando lá agora?

-É provisório, só por alguns meses. Ele realmente não queria ir.

Angela tinha um sorriso misterioso no rosto e Brennan, querendo mudar de assunto, perguntou:

-Por que veio até aqui?

-Meu plano era sair para almoçar com você e as meninas. Você sempre dá um jeito de me dispensar no Domingo, achei que dessa vez, vindo de surpresa, teria sucesso. Mas nesse caso, podíamos sair para almoçar nós duas, o que acha?

Brennan ia responder que tinha que esperar uma resposta de Booth, quando o telefone tocou. No momento apropriado.

-Que horas você vai voltar hoje? - perguntou ela, depois dos cumprimentos iniciais.

_-Agora à tarde. Ouça, estou com as crianças prontas aqui, estamos indo para o Diner. Você nos encontra lá?_

-Claro. Você vai sair agora de casa?

_-Saio em dez minutos. Vou levar a bolsa com as coisas das meninas, assim elas já ficam com você e eu só deixo o Parker na casa da mãe dele antes de ir._

-Está bem.

Brennan desligou, e foi só quando olhou para Angela que a realização do que acabara de fazer lhe atingiu. Ela havia combinado de almoçar com Booth, quando Angela havia a convidado para almoçar primeiro.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... - disse Angela, vendo a expressão culpada da amiga. - Você acabou de me dispensar.

-Me desculpe, Angela. Talvez possamos almoçar amanhã?

-Está bem. Com uma condição.

-Qual condição?

-Você vai me contar detalhes desse seu relacionamento com o Sr. Pai das Meninas.

Brennan começou a reclamar, mas Angela interveio.

-Então você vai ter que almoçar comigo hoje.

Por fim Brennan se rendeu, e Angela deixou o apartamento com um desejo de boa sorte no almoço, seguido de um sorriso.

**~X~**

Faltava apenas uma quadra agora. Por que ela não havia encontrado uma vaga mais perto? Era Domingo, ora essa.

Brennan atravessou a rua, e já conseguia ver a pequena lanchonete. Seus pés caminhavam rápido, e seus olhos passeavam ansiosamente pelas janelas à procura de Booth e as crianças.

Quando ela finalmente os avistou em uma das mesas, a ansiosidade sumiu e foi substituída por uma quente sensação familiar em seu peito. A sensação que ela havia aprendido a relacionar a uma risada das meninas, a um sorriso de Booth, ou a um chamado de 'mamãe'.

Que foi exatamente o que ela ouviu assim que uma das gêmeas a reconheceu se aproximando da mesa.

Booth e Parker se viraram, com sorrisos idênticos no rosto, e ela os cumprimentou antes de se ocupar completamente de suas meninas.

Sentada no banco em frente à Booth, Alexis em seu colo, ela sorriu. O tradicional prato de batatas fritas havia acabado de chegar, e a mesma garçonete de semanas antes a cumprimentou. Brennan olhou para Booth, se lembrando da conversa que haviam tido da última vez que se viram mas sabendo que, rodeados pelas crianças, o assunto não seria mencionado. Ela estava a salvo.

Ela se esqueceu do assunto quando Parker declarou aberta a temporada de 'roubar batatinhas do papai', e os três se entretiveram na brincadeira.


	38. Capítulo 36

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 36/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Como prometi, postagem dupla! Esse capítulo é o capítulo comemorativo da história, que está fazendo um ano! (Vai ser uma história curta, só uns cinco capítulos...) Como isso também quer dizer o aniverário da Carol (esse foi o presente de aniversário dela no ano anterior), esse ano eu concedi a ela o direito de me dar uma frase (que eram duas palavras, mas ela achou um jeito melhor de aproveitar a oportunidade) e eu a colocaria no capítulo.  
Pois então, a frase que ela escolheu é:  
"Eu quero você"  
Está devidamente inserida no contexto. Feliz aniversário, Carol!

* * *

_**CHANCE******__S  
_

_**Capítulo 36**_

Brennan e Angela se sentaram à mesa de um restaurante vegetariano perto do instituto. Angela olhou para a amiga, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Ok, Bren, ponha pra fora. Me conte tudo.

-Angela, eu não quero fazer isso...

-Eu sou sua amiga!

Brennan ergueu os olhos da mesa, mirando a amiga com concentração.

-Meu relacionamento com o Booth é estranho e confuso. Mas ele é um ótimo pai para as meninas e, o que quer que estejamos fazendo, estamos fazendo certo. Não há nada com o que você precise se preocupar, e eu gostaria de não falar mais sobre isso.

Angela suspirou, vendo que ela estava mais resistente em dividir informação do que normalmente estaria. Aquilo queria dizer que suas tentativas seriam infrutíferas.

-Mas você pode me ajudar com outra coisa. - disse Brennan, estreitando os olhos ao se lembrar de algo mais. - O aniversário das meninas.

Angela deu um gritinho de excitação.

-Você vai dar uma festa? Isso é tão empolgante! Quantos convidados?

-Não vai ser exatamente uma festa. Apenas um encontro para comemorar o aniversário delas. Poucos convidados, você, Hodgins, Zack, Dr. Godman, Amy, o pai e o irmão delas.

-Hum, o pai do ano vai estar lá!

-Angela...

A artista riu, então voltou ao assunto da festa.

-Ok, posso trabalhar com isso! Decoração, comida... ?

-Eu não entendo nada de festas Angela, ainda mais festas infantis. Vou deixar isso nas suas mãos.

-Está bem, querida! Isso vai ser divertido! Quanto tempo eu tenho?

-O aniversário delas será em 6 semanas.

-É tempo mais que suficiente! Bren, já vejo toneladas de rosa!

-Toneladas acredito ser um exagero! Não precisamos de tanta coisa.

Angela riu, garatindo à amiga que ela faria um bom trabalho. 

**~X~**

Uma foto antiga. Um parque ao fundo, o verde opaco se estendendo até o horizonte. Uma garotinha em pé, exibindo orgulhosamente o sorriso com um dente faltando. Uma mulher ao seu lado, as mãos em seus ombros, os cabelos negros cascateando pelas costas, um olhar de amor para a garotinha.

Brennan recolocou a foto sobre o antigo livro e o fechou rápido. Por que ela tinha que fazer aquilo, de novo e de novo? Lá estava ela, à beira das lágrimas novamente.

Se ela tivesse a chance, ela gostaria de esquecer. De deixar aquilo pra trás, superar. Mas era difícil. E era ainda mais difícil naquela época do ano. O exato dia do aniversário de Christine Brennan.

As lágrimas invariavelmente vieram. Ela gostaria tanto de saber... o que mais a atormentava era a dúvida. O que teria acontecido? Estariam seus pais mortos afinal? Ou ainda vivendo, em algum lugar, sem se importar com os filhos que abandonaram?

-Mamãe! Mamãe!

Ela rapidamente secou as lágrimas ao ouvir a vozinha, e logo Sophia surgiu, engatinhando pelo corredor até seu quarto. Ela parou perto da cama, sorrindo, e então começando a procurar um apoio para se por em pé.

-Logo você vai estar andando, não é? - disse Brennan, observando o esforço dela resultar em sucesso.

Ela mirou o lindo sorriso da garotinha a chamando, e imaginou como ela nunca seria capaz de abandoná-la. E, mesmo que algo viesse a acontecer com ela, Brennan tinha certeza que Booth nunca deixaria que as meninas passassem por qualquer tipo de situação ruim. Com isso mais uma lágrima rolou.

-Mamãe! Exi!

Ela riu. Todos os nomes agora eram falados no diminutivo. Exi para Alexis, Ofi para Sophia, Ake para Parker. As meninas estavam fazendo um bom trabalhado em reconhecer nomes e pessoas, mas Brennan havia incentivado bastante a comunicação delas, seguindo as dicas de um livro que estava lendo.

-Está bem, vamos brincar com a Lexi. - ela disse, erguendo a garotinha do chão e voltando para a sala, onde estivera até aquele momento, antes de ir até o quarto buscar um livro e ser tentada a novamente ver a foto.

Mas aquele assunto, de alguma forma, permaneceu no fundo de sua mente.

**~X~**

Brennan abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou devagar. Tudo silencioso, tudo em seu lugar. Ela observou as peças de fuselagem usadas como peças decorativas, as várias camisas esportivas. O apartameno de Booth refletia sua personalidade.

Ela seguiu para o quarto dele, mas então parou, pegando o celular no bolso e discando.

-Booth? Em que gaveta você falou que estava?

_-Ei, Bones. Não sei ao certo se está sobre o criado-mudo ou dentro de uma das gavetas._

-De qual dos lados?

_-Direito._

-Não está à vista.

_-Ok, tente a primeira gaveta. E não ria da bag..._

-Isso está uma bagunça!

_-..unça!_

Ela revirou os cartões de baseball, fotos de Parker e das meninas, tirou um livro do caminho.

-Não está aqui.

_-Ok, passe pra próxima._

Ela o obedeceu, puxando a segunda gaveta. Achou uma caixa de lenços, remédios...

-Aqui está!

_-É uma pasta vermelha? Há vários papéis dentro._

-Sim, tudo em ordem.

_-Ótimo._

-Passo no correio antes de voltar para casa e lhe envio.

_-Muito obrigada, Bones. Não sei o que faria sem você. Não sei como pude esquecer estes documentos no final de semana, pra começo de conversa._

-Se não fosse por mim você provavelmente teria que voltar até aqui. Ou pedir pra outra pessoa vir buscar.

_-Sim, eu sei. Mas você foi a primeira opção que me surgiu._

-Booth?

_-Sim?_

-Aquele esconderijo para a chave à frente da porta não é nada seguro.

Ele riu, e estava começando a se despedir quando ela falou seu nome novamente.

_-Sim, Bones?_

-Eu também tenho algo para lhe pedir. Mas é algo muito maior que simplesmente buscar alguns documentos.

_-Estou ouvindo._

-E, se você não puder, apenas me avise.

_-Apenas diga, Bones._

-Você pode dar uma olhada em alguns arquivos de um caso para mim?

_-Que tipo de caso?_

-Pessoas desaparecidas.  
_  
-Não é exatamente a minha especialidade._

-Eu só quero que você dê uma olhada... - ela pausou – é realmente importante para mim.

_-Bones?_ - perguntou ele, sentindo um aperto no peito ao começar a colocar as informações juntas – _Quem são as pessoas desaparecidas?_

-Meus pais. - respondeu ela, em um fôlego curto.

A linha ficou em silêncio. Booth fechou os olhos, odiando ouvir a dor na voz dela, odiando que ela tivesse que passar por isso.

-Booth?  
_  
-É claro que eu dou uma olhada Bones. Você tem o arquivo da polícia, não?_

-Tenho os arquivos de depois que o caso foi fechado sem uma resolução.

Ele queria muito ajudá-la. Mas se sentiu um pouco impotente.

_-Bones, há vários especialistas em pessoas desaparecidas. Se você quiser, posso até mesmo lhe indicar um agente..._

-Eu quero você, Booth.

Ele parou para medir o peso das palavras, mas deixou de lado ao perceber que estava colocando sentidos maiores em algo que, para Brennan, era literal.

_-Está bem, Bones. Vou fazer o meu melhor. Por você._

-Obrigada. Irei colocar os documentos no envelope, junto com os seus, e mandar pelo correio.

_-Obrigado._ - disse ele, o peso daquilo ainda em seu peito depois de se despedirem e ele desligar.


	39. Capítulo 37

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 37/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Que bom que gostaram da postagem dupla! Eu me esforço em não demorar com as postagens, mas às vezes a vida real se intromete na vida virtual...  
**Ms. Pad's, Angie, Mikaelly, Fraan Marques, Tat-RJ**, obrigada! Vocês me presentearam com o review número 200! *.*

* * *

_**CHANCE******__S  
_

_**Capítulo 37**_

Booth encheu novamente a caneca de café e voltou para a sua mesa. O escritório regional do FBI em Nova York estava mais vazio que o normal àquela hora da noite, uma vez que era sexta-feira. Mas para ele pouca diferença fazia ser uma sexta-feira. Teria que trabalhar na manhã seguinte, então de pouco adiantava ir para casa. Pois sua casa era em DC, e não naquele minúsculo apartamento alugado na Bowery.

Ele se sentou novamente à mesa, a única iluminada num raio de 20 mesas. A foto que repousava no topo da pilha de papéis lhe trazia tantos sentimentos diferentes.

Inocência. Curiosidade. Compaixão.

Olhando para a foto de uma Brennan menina, ele se perguntava se aquele seria o rosto de suas meninas em alguns anos. Ora, elas tinhas os mesmos incríveis olhos azuis da mãe. Mas os ralos cabelos não eram escuros como os dele, ou como o daquela jovem Brennan. Eram mais claros, levemente avermelhados. Quando ele mesmo era criança, seus cabelos eram loiros. Talvez as meninas houvessem puxado aquilo dele afinal. Além da ponte do nariz e da disposição dos ossos zigomáticos, como Brennan gostava de lembrar.

Ele voltou os olhos para os arquivos, se lembrando que havia prometido a Brennan fazer o melhor possível. Mas tudo era um beco sem saída, e o cansaço não estava ajudando em nada.

Uma porta se bateu no corredor e o Agente Broock passou a caminho das escadas, distraidamente mexendo no celular. Seus olhos se ergueram e ele notou Booth, então desviou seu caminho.

-Hey, Agente Booth. Um memorando será enviado a respeito da reunião de hoje, mas de qualquer forma, contamos com você para a operação do dia 25.

-A operação será no final de semana do dia 25? - perguntou Booth, alarmado.

-Sim. O consenso é que não devemos adiar mais a operação. Uma semana a mais faria muita diferença então, a partir de Segunda, estaremos trabalhando nos detalhes para o desmantelamento do cartel em New Jersey. Dia 25 será realizada a operação A, então estudaremos os resultados para planejar as operações B e C.

-Eu fui escalado para a operação?

Broock suspirou, então encostou-se à mesa do agente.

-Se quer saber a minha opinião, Agente Booth, você é subestimado aqui. Talvez por ter sido transferido no meio do projeto não lhe dêem o devido valor... mas seu treinamento de combate é infinitamente superior ao de meus homens. E deveria ser, com seu histórico.

Booth mirou o superior, sentindo-se lisongeado, sim, mas também preocupado com o repentino crescimento da responsabilidade.

-Obrigado, senhor.

-É a verdade. - disse o homem, dando de ombros. Então ele olhou de relance a pasta à frente de Booth – No que está trabalhando até tão tarde?

Booth ficou momentaneamente embaraçado.

-Nada demais, um favor para uma amiga.

-Caso Brennan. - leu Broock, estreitando os olhos. - Nunca ouvi falar.

Booth caçava uma resposta que não o comprometesse muito, mas o outro Agente ergueu o corpo, pegando novamente o celular no bolso.

-Boa sorte, Agente Booth. O verei amanhã.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Senhor. - disse Booth, vendo o homem se afastar.

Depois que as portas do elevador foram fechadas, Booth deitou a cabeça sobre as mãos, suspirando. Não existia a possibilidade de ele não participar da operação do dia 25, não se ele prezasse seu emprego. Não depois de descobrir que seu chefe em Nova York tinha expectativas a seu respeito.

Mas como ele iria lidar com o fato de que, no dia que suas garotinhas estivessem comemorando um ano de vida, ele estaria longe, preocupado com traficantes de drogas e operações policiais?

**~X~**

Brennan estava focada em uma missão. No mar de papéis em cima de sua mesa, procurava por um. Uma e outra vez erguia os olhos, mas as duas meninas ainda estavam sentadas sobre o tapete de seu escritório no Jeffersonian, entretidas em um brinquedo colorido de formas.

Ela tinha que achar aquela análise. O Dr. Godman não ligava para ela em um final de semana a não ser que fosse algo realmente importante. E todo o trabalho de sair de casa com duas bebês em um Sábado não poderia ser desperdiçado, então ela seguiu sua busca.

-Dra. Brennan! - disse um Zack empolgado, entrando na sala.

-Um momento, Dr. Addy. Eu tenho certeza que coloquei esse papel sobre essa pilha...

-Dra. Brennan, eu encontrei! Estava na sala de análise!

Brennan pegou o papel das mãos dele, analisando. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

-Ao que parece...

Zack olhou dela para as duas crianças no meio da sala.

-Dra. Brennan, acho que uma de suas filhas quer algo. - disse Zack, observando as meninas.

-É exatamente esse. - disse Brennan, ainda passando os olhos pelo papel.

-Dra Brennan... - repetiu Zack, seguindo o percurso de uma das gêmeas até a porta – Eu tenho a impressão que ela vai...

Um barulho de choque, e então choro. Brennan imdiatamente abandonou o que estava à sua mão e se ergueu, preocupada. Logo localizou Sophia, sentada perto da porta de vidro e chorando alto. Ela correu até lá, pegando a menina no colo e vendo o vermelho na testa.

-O que aconteceu, você bateu a cabeça?

-Eu lhe disse que ela queria algo, Dra. Brennan. Ela começou a caminhar em direção à porta, mas os passos dela não eram de um equilíbrio bom, e ela não conseguiu desviar do vidro da porta antes de bater e cair.

-Ela estava caminhando? Ela não anda, Dr. Addy.

-Ela estava se movimento sobre os dois pés, Dra. Brennan. Não com estabilidade, mas estava.

Brennan sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômgo, como se ele tivesse afundado alguns centímetros. Sophia havia dado os primeiros passos... e ela não vira? E ainda por cima colidira com a porta, o que provavelmente a faria temer andar novamente.

Ela deixou um beijo no rosto da menina, o choro furando seus tímpanos.

-Vou colocar gelo sobre a cabeça dela, Dr. Addy, fique de olho na Alexis.

Zack olhou para a bebê sentada no chão, balbuciando e babando sobre um cubo colorido. Ele realmente esperava que ela não resolvesse fazer a mesma coisa que a irmã.

Brennan foi até a pequena cozinha dos funcionários, encheu um ziplock com gelo e caminhou para a área de descanso. Ela se sentou ao sofá com Sophia em seu colo, agarrada a uma mamadeira de água que ela havia trazido e aplicou gelo sobre a testa dela. Vez ou outra a menina tentava afastar a mão da mãe de sua cabeça, o frio a incomodando, mas ela estava aos poucos se acalmando.

O celular de Brennan vibrou em seu bolso e ela se contorceu para atender, imaginando que fosse o Dr. Godman. Mas era Booth.

-Bones, tem um minuto para falar?

Ela observou a garotinha em seu colo, suspirou e murmurou um "Claro."

-Não tenho boas notícias.

-Fale de uma vez. - disse ela, realmente impaciente com todos os eventos daquele dia.

Booth achou estranhas as respostas curtas dela, mas seguiu em frente.

-Eu sei que eu disse que iria estar no aniversário das meninas, mas vai ser impossível. O primeiro passo para o plano de desmantelamento do cartel de drogas vai ser...

-Está bem. - ela respondeu, o cortando.

-O que está bem?

-Você não vai poder vir para o aniversário delas, está bem. Nem ao menos é o dia certo do nascimento.

-Bones, está tudo bem?

-Está.

-Bones, você não sabe mentir. O que aconteceu?

Ela respirou fundo antes de comçar a falar. Contou sobre a ligação logo de manhã, a pressa em arrumar as meninas, a hora desperdiçada procurando o papel, os primeiros passos de Sophia que ela perdeu, a batida na cabeça...

-Ao que parece você não está tendo um dia bom.

-Não é engraçado, Booth.

-Me desculpe, não estava rindo da sua situação. Bones, você vai ter muitas chances de vê-las andando. Mais do que eu, no momento. E veja por esse lado, ao menos você não está trabalhando no Sábado. Agora que você achou o tal do papel, vai poder pegar as meninas e aproveitar o dia com elas.

Ela refletiu.

-Talvez você tenha razão.

-Eu sempre tenho. Ouça, ligo mais tarde para podermos falar com mais calma. Preciso voltar a trabalhar de qualquer forma. Aproveite seu dia e dê um beijo nas garotas por mim.


	40. Capítulo 38

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 38/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Semana passda foi praticamente impossível atualizar qualquer coisa, mas essa semana aqui estou eu.  
**lola, Tamara Cortez, ZiGSRBeBEternamente, Mikaelly, ****Ms. Pad's, Ingrid, Fraan Marques, Tat-RJ**, vocês são incríveis! Para quem me perguntou a respeito do Zack, talvez você tenha razão, ele não terminou o doutorado ainda! Em paralelo com a série, estamos na segunda parte da primeira temporada, vou checar isso. E sim, vocês pegaram o esquema (ou o problema que eu mesma criei), o Booth não pode encontrar a Angela. Quanto ao Max, pretendo inserí-lo da mesma forma que ele apareceu na série, mas dentro do contexto da história. E Tamara, parabéns! Sim, podes tomar os capítulos como seu presente de aniversário. ^_^

* * *

_**CHANCE******__S  
_

_**Capítulo 38**_

As semanas passaram e Booth não achou oportunidade para voltar à DC. Com tudo que lhe ocupava àquele momento, seus dias estavam muito corridos. E Nova York não era tão famosa por nada. Aos poucos ele sentia que a loucura da cidade estava se infiltrando nele mesmo. O trânsito caótico, a pressa, o stress.

E quando ele finalmente conseguiu tempo de folga para viajar, obviamente, as coisas não seriam simples.

-Maldito encanamento velho! - disse ele, dando um soco na parede.

O encanador ergueu os olhos, assustado.

-Ei, amigo, amanhã vai estar tudo funcionando de novo. Nem sei por que está estressado, você é o locatário, não vai ter que pagar por isso.

-Mas vou ficar preso aqui no final de semana com um maldito de um encanador que não sabe ficar quieto! - disse ele, ao que o homem se calou e voltou ao trabalho, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada nos músculos expostos do agente com uma cara assustada.

Booth voltou para a sala, se jogando no sofá e mirando o teto. A operação na semana seguinte. O aniversário de suas filhas em dez dias. E ali estava ele, com as mãos atadas.

**~X~**

Brennan acordou no sábado com o toque do telefone. Booth. Ele não poderia ir aquele final de semana. Ela sentiu algo com aquilo. Tristeza? Mas não era nada comparado ao que ela sentiu ao se lembrar de Parker e de sua empolgação com a vinda do pai.

Parker.

Ela se levantou e caminhou pelo corredor silencioso. Parou à porta do quarto de hóspedes, onde o garoto dormia um sono tranquilo. Ele iria ficar tão desapontado.

Depois das turbulências iniciais, o relacionamento entre ela e Rebecca havia alcançado um nível civilizado. Elas não eram amigas, apenas se falavam quando necessário, mas como ambas trabalhavam no sentido do que era melhor para as crianças, sempre acabavam por chegar em um acordo.

Aquele final de semana Rebecca sabia que Parker passaria com Booth, então fez planos de visitar o irmão. Ela havia ligado para Brennan e perguntado se poderia deixar Parker lá na noite de sexta para sábado, já que Booth chegaria sábado de manhã, e Brennan concordou.

O garotinho, que certa época temia dormir em qualquer lugar que não fosse a casa do pai ou da mãe, juntou seus bichinhos de pelúcia e foi deixado, feliz, no apartamento de Brennan.

Brennan entrou no quarto. Todos os bichinhos de pelúcia que Parker trouxera estavam na cama com ele, e o braço de um urso estava cobrindo parte do rosto dele. Ela afastou o bichinho, então acariciou os cabelos loiros do garotinho que aprendera a gostar tanto.

Ele abriu levemente os olhos, sonolento.

-Bones... que horas meu pai vai chegar? - murmurou ele, a voz pastosa.

Brennan suspirou.

-Ele não vai poder vir, Parker.

Os olhos do menino se abriram de todo, e de repente ele estava completamente acordado.

-Como não? É o final de semana que ele passa com a gente!

-Ele teve problemas no apartamento. Um encanamento que estourou. Irá ter que ficar lá até que os reparos sejam feitos.

O rosto do menino se fechou em uma carranca e, em um acesso de raiva, ele atirou um dos bichinhos longe.

-Não é justo!

Então o choro começou.

Brennan, impotente, esticou uma mão e tocou o ombro dele. Parker tirou as mãos que cobriam o rosto e as estendeu para ela, à procura de consolo.

-Não é justo, Bones. - disse ele mais uma vez, baixinho.

-Não é mesmo, Parker, mas não há nada a ser feito sobre isso.

-Eu estou com saudades do papai. Ele falou que a gente ia no parque. E depois a gente ia visitar o Pops. Ia ser um final de semana tão legal!

Brennan acariciou os cabelos dele, querendo poder fazer mais pelo menino. As suas garotas ainda não compreendiam totalmente o que estava acontecendo, e não sofriam com a separação tanto como Parker sofria. Ou Booth.

-O que podemos fazer é ligar para o seu pai pela webcam. Você iria gostar disso?

Um meneio de cabeça contra a camiseta dela, e Brennan continuou.

-E nós podemos ir visitar seu bisavô se você quiser, o que acha? Eu, você e suas irmãs?

Parker afastou o rosto da camiseta dela, e sorriu.

-Nós podemos?

-Claro que podemos. Faz tempo que você não o vê, não é?

Parker meneou com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso ainda no rosto. Então sua expressão se tornou pensativa novamente.

-Bones? Algum dia o papai vai voltar a morar em DC?

-Sim, ele vai. Este é um posto temporário.

-Mas quando que isso vai ser? - perguntou o garoto, frustrado – Parece que ele mora em Nova York desde sempre!

-Isso seria impossível, Parker. - disse ela, franzindo o cenho. Então sua expressão se desanuviou – Antes que você perceba ele vai estar aqui de novo e tudo será como antes.

-Quando vocês vão morar juntos?

-Como?

-Morar juntos. Toda essa coisa de vir até sua casa e ir até a casa do papai cansa! Se vocês tivessem uma casa só seria mais fácil.

-Parker, eu e seu pai não vamos morar juntos.

-Por quê?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que seu pai não mora com a sua mãe.

Parker se pôs a pensar profundamente no assunto, sua mente infantil tentando desvendar mais este mistério do mundo adulto. Mas Brennan, vendo que logo outra pergunta desconfortável viria, ofereceu a ele café da manhã. Um truque que ela havia aprendido com as meninas: se elas estivessem disputando um brinquedo e ela prevesse que briga e choro viriam, tudo que ela tinha que fazer era distraí-las com outra coisa.

E logo Parker saltitava ao lado dela em direção à cozinha, recitando tudo que ele gostava de comer no café da manhã.


	41. Capítulo 39

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 39/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Eu estou aos tropeços, escrevendo quando dá, mas me mantendo. Não vou abandonar a história não. ;)  
******Mikaelly,** **Fraan Marques,** **Ms. Pad's,** Ingrid, Tata-RJ, Tamara Cortez, ZiGSRBeBEternamente, muuuuito obrigada! Cada uma de suas reviews tem o poder de animar meu dia. :) Ingrid, arrumei o capítulo anterior, obrigada pelo toque.

* * *

_**CHANCE******__S  
_

_**Capítulo 39**_

-Parker, é bom te ver!

O garotinho sorriu para a enfermeira do asilo, recebendo um afago na cabeça como retorno. Ela então ergueu os olhos para a mulher logo atrás.

-Hoje você veio com a sua mãe?

-Ela não é minha mãe. Ela é a mãe das minhas irmãs. - esclareceu o menino. O que, na verdade, só confundiu a mulher.

-Certo. - disse ela, mirando as duas garotinhas no carrinho. Não se lembrava de que o neto de Hank tinha três filhos, durante muito tempo ele viera visitar o avô apenas com Parker.

-Hank está na sala de socialização, venham comigo que lhes acompanho até lá.

Parker voltou para trás do carrinho, ajudando Bones a empurrar, algo que gostava de fazer. As meninas estavam acordadas, mirando tudo com atenção.

Eles adentraram uma ampla sala, abundantemente iluminada pela luz do sol. Havia um casal pacificamente jogando xadrez a um canto, e alguns senhores assistindo TV. Hank estava sentado no canto mais afastado, os óculos na ponta do nariz um jornal no colo.

-Pops! - disse Parker, correndo para ele e fazendo todas as cabeças se virarem na direção do distúrbio.

Hank ergueu os olhos, e seu rosto se inundou de surpresa e alegria.

-Ei, garoto, como é bom te ver. - disse ele, dando um abraço no bisneto. - Achei que você não viria hoje.

-O papai não podia me trazer. Então a Bones trouxe.

-Posso ver. - disse Hank sorrindo, e se levantando para abraçá-la.

Os jornal foi posto de lado, Brennan e Parker se acomodaram na poltrona vazia perto de Hank e as meninas foram tiradas do carrinho para que ele pudesse segurar, primeiro uma depois a outra.

-Elas estão enormes. - disse ele maravilhado. - Falando?

-Três ou quatro palavras compreensíveis devem abranger o vocabulário delas.

Parker franziu o cenho e Hank riu.

Sophia, que estava no colo de Hank, começou a se contorcer e fazer careta, tentando, ao que parecia, descer.

-Tudo bem se eu colocá-la no chão?

Brennan deu uma olhada no lugar em que estavam, nas poltronas formando um U e no tapete cobrindo o chão de madeira. Só teriam que cuidar para que ela não engatinhasse para além dos vasos de flores, então ela concordou.

-Como está o Baixinho? Quando ele me ligou para avisar que não poderia vir, não ficou mais que cinco minutos ao telefone.

-Ele está bastante ocupado com trabalho. Mas, ao que parece, os chefes dele em Nova York estão reconhecendo seu esforço.

-Não te preocupa que ele possa receber uma oferta definitiva de emprego lá?

Brennan iria responder, mas Alexis estava começando a fazer birra em seu colo. Depois que os adultos haviam começado a conversar sobre assuntos chatos, Parker havia se sentado no chão para brincar com Sophia, e Alexis queria se juntar à festa.

-Eu não acho que ele aceitaria. - disse Brennan, colocando a garota sentada no chão, ao lado da irmã que havia se colocado em pé com a ajuda do sofá. - Booth deixou bem claro que prefere morar em DC a morar em Nova York.

-A família dele está aqui. - disse Hank, concordando com um meneio.

-Bones, olha só isso! - disse Parker excitado, apontando para Sophia.

A garota estava em pé, mirando atentamente a mesinha com vasos repletos de flores roxas a cerca de um metro dela. Apenas uma das mãozinhas a apoiava contra o sofá.

-Elas fizeram isso algumas vezes, mas nunca realmente arriscam dar um passo. Da última vez que a Sophia tentou ela se machucou, então imagino...

Ela estava no meio do discurso quando sua voz foi gradualmente morrendo. Sophia havia se liberado do apoio do sofá, e se lançado com entusiasmo na busca pelas flores coloridas. Os pés dela se lançaram pra frente, desajeitados, um depois do outro, e ela deu três passos perfeitos antes de perder o equílibrio e cair sentada.

-Isso foi... - Brennan começou a dizer, mas Hank a interrompeu.

-Não se mexa.

Ela ergueu os olhos e ele apontou para a outra garotinha. Observando a irmã com muita atenção, também em pé com a ajuda do sofá.

Seria possível?

Alexis provou que sim. Ela não só se lançou na caminhada como ultrapassou a irmã, alcançando as tão desejadas flores.

-Oh, meu... - foi tudo que Hank conseguiu dizer antes que Alexis empurrasse um dos vasinhos da mesa e ele fosse ao chão, espalhando terra para todos os lados.


	42. Capítulo 40

**Título: **Chances  
**Capítulos:** 40/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** I am back, baby! =D  
******Ingrid, ****Ms. Pad's,** Tata-RJ, Tamara Cortez, Fraan Marques, obrigada! Eu também amo o Hank! Fiquei triste que ele não foi inserido nessa temporada, queria ter visto a interação dele com a Christine.

* * *

_**CHANCE******__S  
_

_**Capítulo 40**_

Uma múmia. Era isso que ele sentia ter virado, uma múmia.

Booth passou a mão pelos cabelos já desalinhados e olhou à sua volta. O escritório irradiava eletricidade. Agentes ocupados e preocupados corriam de um lado ao outro, preparando os últimos detalhes da operação. Na sala de reuniões cerca de vinte homens do mais alto posto discutiam; planilhas, mapas e fotos aéreas projetadas na tela branca.

Ele se levantou, pegou seu paletó e, sem ser interrompido ou abordado, seguiu até o elevador, desceu para o térreo e saiu do prédio. Ele precisava de um tempo, nem que fossem trinta minutos, longe daquilo tudo.

Sabendo que pegar um táxi ou metrô só o deixaria mais irritado, ele seguiu andando. Antes que visse havia chegado ao seu apartamento alugado e, entrando em casa como se ainda tivesse doze anos de idade, ele jogou o paletó no sofá e se atirou na cama do jeito que estava, deitando-se atravessado, as pernas pendendo.

Com o canto do olho ele viu uma luz piscando e, se erguendo levemente, notou que era a secretária eletrônica do telefone ao lado da cama. Ele apertou o botão e, enquanto a voz mecânica dizia que ele tinha uma nova mensagem, ele se deitou novamente, de barriga pra cima.

-Booth, aqui é a Temperance. - ele sorriu. A voz dela parecia excitada.

-E o Parker! - gritou uma voz mais distante.

Brennan recomeçou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo garotinho.

-E o Pops! E a Lexi e a Sophi também tão aqui!

O sorriso de Booth aumentou ainda mais. Brennan havia ido ver Hank? Aquilo era um passo homérico para a cientista fria que ele havia conhecido quase dois anos atrás. Brennan e Hank... apenas imaginar os cinco juntos fazia seu peito se aquecer.

-Booth, eu sei que eu deveria ter filmado, mas eu não estava preparada. As meninas andaram hoje, as duas! Nós estávamos sentados, e elas estavam brincando, e então Sophia se colocou em pé com a ajuda do sofá, e ela deu alguns passos, e então Alexis a seguiu!

Booth ouviu a mensagem ainda deitado de costas, as mãos sobre a barriga, os olhos encarando o teto, sonhadores. A alegria na voz dela era palpável, e vez ou outra Parker adicionava algum fato em sua voz gritada.

Por fim a mensagem acabou, e, ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto, ele a colocou para tocar novamente.

Ele daria tudo para poder ter presenciado o momento. Ele e Brennan, conversando com Pops. Parker, Alexis e Sophia brincando juntos. E então as meninas dando seus primeiros passinhos. Não havia mais perfeito retrato em família que aquele.

Ele estava para pegar o telefone para ligar para Brennan quando seu celular vibrou no bolso. Não havia dúvida de quem estava ligando, mas ainda assim ele deu uma olhada no visor. Colocando o telefone contra a orelha, ele ouviu seu chefe reclamar a respeito do fato de ele não estar lá. Booth murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e prometeu que em quinze minutos estaria de volta.

Na verdade, a vontade que ele tinha era de em quinze minutos estar no aeroporto.

Apenas mais uma semana, e aquela loucura estaria encerrada. Ao menos até a próxima fase da operação.

**~X~**

Brennan sabia que as duas meninas já estavam adormecidas, mas ela continuou a ler o livro que tinha em mãos até o final. Depois do final de semana agradável que havia passado com elas e Parker, havia sido difícil encarar a segunda-feira e o fato de que teria que ficar longe deles. E quando finalmente chegara em casa na segunda, queria aproveitar a maior parte do tempo possível com as gêmeas. Mesmo que elas já estivessem dormindo.

Como que para provocá-la, o telefone tocou exatamente naquele momento. Ela correu a atender, com medo que o barulho acordasse as bebês.

-Brennan!

-Ei, Bones. Me diga que te peguei acordada.

-Sim. Acabei de colocar as meninas na cama.

-Como elas estão?

-Estão bem. Você recebeu minha mensagem?

-Recebi. Foi o ponto alto do meu dia.

-Booth, eu sei que eu falei que não havia filmado, mas Hank me disse que o asilo tem um sistema de segurança interna, e eu falei com o responsável pelas câmeras...

Booth começou a rir.

-Você pediu para o asilo as fitas de segurança?

-Apenas três minutos da sala onde estávamos.

Booth ainda ria.

-Bones, você é demais.

-Amanhã irei pedir para a Angela digitalizar o arquivo e lhe enviar. A qualidade da imagem não é tão boa quanto de uma câmera...

-Obrigado, Bones.

Brennan se interrompeu ao ouvir o agradecimento dele. Ela queria poder falar com Booth à frente dela, se ver seu sorriso e seus olhos se iluminando. Quanto tempo fazia que ela não via isso?

-Como estão os preparativos para a operação?

Ele suspirou.

-Ouça, eu não quero falar sobre isso, está bem?

Ela concordou com um murmúrio, mesmo que não concordasse totalmente. Desde que ela e Booth passaram a ser amigos, dividiam tudo, bons e maus momentos. Para ele não estar querendo falar com ela a respeito daquilo, algo deveria ter acontecido.

-Em poucos dias você poderá ter folga, Booth. Assim que toda essa etapa estiver acabada, não haverá por que não lhe darem dias de folga.

Ele sabia que aquela operação era apenas o começo, mas não quis contradizê-la. Forçou um sorriso, e concordou.

-Em poucos dias irei ver as garotas mais importantes da minha vida.


	43. Capítulo 41

**Título: **Chances**  
Capítulos: **41/?**  
Completa: **[ ] Sim [X]Não**  
N/a: **Sim, eu estou viva. Sim, eu ainda escrevo. Não, não fiquei rica e fui viver em eternas férias. Nem desisti de escrever. Como prova, algo fruto de minha folga de final de ano. =D**  
**

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 41**_

Brennan respirou fundo. Ela podia fazer aquilo. Alisando a saia que acabara de colocar, ela abriu a porta do quarto. O que cotumava ser a sala de seu apartamento estava coberto de rosa para onde quer que se olhasse. Toalha de mesa, balões, flores, brinquedos. Angela havia transformado o ambiente em algum tipo de paraíso para garotinhas.

A mulher ainda trabalhava, trazendo coisas da cozinha.

Booth respirou fundo. Ele podia fazer aquilo. Afivelando o colete anti balas e checando se tudo estava em ordem, ele abriu a porta do carro. O que costumava ser um antigo galpão abandonado havia virado um Centro de Operações. Computadores, mapas, aparatos eletrônicos. O FBI havia transformado o lugar em algum tipo de quartel general.

Os técnicos ainda trabalhavam, trazendo equipamentos de furgões.

Aquele seria um grande dia, para ambos. Ironicamente, nenhum dos dois estava no lugar onde gostaria de estar.

Brennan disse a si mesma que ela podia fazer aquilo, por suas filhas. Com um sorriso no rosto ela recebeu os colegas do Jeffersonian, Amy, Parker, Hank, uma e outra mãe que tinham crianças da mesma idade que as meninas e moravam no edifício, e algumas que ela conheceu na creche onde eventualmente deixava as gêmeas. As aniversariantes estavam radiantes com tanto movimento e atenção, brincando com papéis coloridos, comendo mais açúcar do que Brennan normalmente permitiria que elas comessem. A certa altura Sophia estendeu o braço e enfiou o dedo no bolo, derrubando dois copos de refrigerante no processo.

-Você precisa de ajuda, Bones?

Ela ergueu os olhos para Parker, ao seu lado. Rebecca o havia deixado mais cedo. Ela havia até mesmo ido buscar Hank na casa de repouso e trazido-o também. Brennan tinha certeza que gostava muito mais dela como uma aliada que como inimiga.

-Você pode me alcançar aqueles guardanapos? - Brennan apontou, tentando segurar uma agitada Sophia no lugar. O vestido que Angela havia comprado para ela como presente de aniversário estava agora tingido de laranja.

O menino fez o que ela pedia, olhando com interesse ele cuidar da menina.

-Você sempre quis ter filhos? - Brennan ergueu os olhos para a inocente expressão de Parker. A pergunta a surpreendeu.

-Não.

-Então você mudou de ideia?

-Não.

-Então por que você teve filhas? E duas ainda?

-Foi um acidente, Parker. - ela disse, concentrada agora em ajeitar o ralo cabelo da menina que havia se soltado da presilha. - Além do que, ter ou não gêmeos não é algo que você possa escolher.

Brennan finalmente liberou Sophia, que se pôs a andar na direção que a irmã tinha seguido. Quando ela ergueu o rosto, Parker ainda estava ali.

-Você é uma boa mãe, Bones. Que bom que meu pai escolheu você.

Brennan ia argumentar contra aquilo, mas não teve tempo antes que Parker se afastasse saltitando. Ela não saberia o que dizer, de qualquer forma. Não iria discutir seu relacionamento com Booth com um garotinho de 4 anos.

Aquilo a fez pensar novamente em Booth. O que ele estaria fazendo? Teria a operação começado?

Booth disse a si mesmo que aquela seria a última vez no dia que desviaria o pensamento do que estava fazendo. Era difícil se concentrar quando tentava imaginar como estaria a festa de um ano de suas filhas. Mas ele sabia que, se quisesse sobreviver ao dia, tinha que focar no que estava fazendo. Ele olhou para cima, para as janelas tão altas na parede, o sol que entrava por elas se filtrando em meio à poeira. Ele se lembrou de seus tempos de exército, do treinamento no deserto, das missões na guerra do golfo.

Ele disse a si mesmo que podia fazer aquilo, e entrou em modo trabalho. Era um trabalho importante e, se bem feito, colaboraria para a qualidade de vida de muitas famílias.

Brennan havia contratado uma pessoa para filmar a festa de aniversário. Pouco antes do parabéns, o homem chamou as pessoas, uma a uma, para sentar em uma cadeira e deixar um desejo de felicidades para as aniversariantes. Brennan se surpreendeu quando ela foi chamada.

-Oras, você é a pessoa mais importante. - disse o homem com um sorriso – Você e o pai, mas como não posso gravá-lo, você terá que fazer um ótimo discurso. - ele disse, brincando.

Mas Brennan pensou seriamente a respeito do que ele falara enquanto se sentava. Por que ela havia contratado o homem? Para que Booth pudesse, de alguma forma, vivenciar a festa da qual tanto queria participar. Ver as meninas se divertindo ao fundo, e pensar nele tão longe a deixava com o coração apertado. Quando o homem lhe deu sinal que ela podia começar, Brennan sabia exatamente o que falar.

**~X~**

A tarefa era simples. Invadir o galpão, localizar os alvos e eliminar os riscos. Se necessário, atirar nos alvos. Booth seguia um grupo de três homens, rifles em punho. Eles avançaram pelos escombros de um edifício vizinho. O grupo deles entraria pela parte superior, por uma das altas janelas. Em posição, eles aguardaram o sinal.

Booth fez uma oração silenciosa, como sempre fazia antes de entrar em ação. E antes que muito tempo se passasse, o sinal foi dado.

Assim que eles entraram, simultaneamente com os times que invadiram a nível do solo, Booth soube que a dica era quente e eles teriam sucesso se levassem a missão com cuidado. Havia meia dúzia de homens no centro do galpão além daqueles de guarda, um grupo grande. Ele viu um dos homens que servia como escolta para os traficantes mirar em um agente que vinha entrando. Booth atirou, cobrindo o colega. Ao tiro dele mais tiros se seguiram e logo o lugar ressoava com o barulho de projéteis voando. Booth se abrigou atrás de uma parede parcialmente ruída, esperando pelo sinal do líder. Ele esticou a cabeça, observando o movimento na parte de baixo. O grupo de traficantes estava se aproximando uns dos outros, o que só tornaria a captura mais fácil. No meio da confusão, ele viu um homem que parecia bem novo tentar fugir, mas um tiro o derrubou antes que fosse muito longe. Booth olhou, confuso, para a direção que ele corria. A saída ficava na direção oposta, por que o homem correria para um beco sem saída?

Então ele viu. Uma mulher abraçando a cabeça, tremendo. Ela estava perto da parede lateral, e tiros assobiavam por sobre a cabeça dela. Por um momento ele imaginou o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas então outra pergunta se sobrepôs. Por que ela não fugia?

Ela levantou o rosto por algun segundos e ele pode ver a expressão dela, apavorada. Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e, em um puxão nervoso, ela tentou mover a perna. Só então ele percebeu que uma das caixas que estavam empilhadas àquele canto do galpão havia caído sobre suas pernas, a impedindo de correr.

Ele tomou uma decisão em um ínfimo de segundo.

Quando o líder viu Booth se mexer contra suas ordens, quase entrou em pânico. Ele era o melhor homem do grupo, o que estava fazendo? Ele observou os movimentos do antigo soldado, e então notou a mulher. Depois de alguns segundos de análise, ele murmurou em seu microfone:

-Acredito termos a presença de uma civil no galpão, senhor.

Booth descia as escadas metálicas fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, e ainda apontando o rifle para o lugar onde a ação toda acontecia. Alguns dos traficantes haviam se escondido atrás de caixas, e continuavam a atirar na direção da força policial. Cedo ou tarde eles ficariam sem munição.

Ele finalmente pôs os pés no solo, e estava a poucos passos da mulher quando um homem se virou em sua direção, atrás de uma das caixas, e levantou a arma para tirar. Booth foi mais rápido, mirando na mão dele e acertando seu alvo.

Ele passou o olhar uma última vez pelos arredores antes de correr até a mulher.

-Hey, hey, tudo bem. Não vou te machucar. - ele disse, percebendo que a mulher se encolhera quando ele se aproximara. - Seu nome?

-Amber.

Ela tinha um olhar de puro terror, mas ao menos estava consciente. Booth deu uma olhada debaixo da caixa, e viu um pouco de sangue. Ele contornou a mulher, sob o abrigo de outra caixa, e começou a arrastá-la para que pudesse ter uma espécie de escudo enquanto trabalhava.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Amber? - ele perguntou antes de começar a empurrar a pesada caixa.

-Repórter. - a mulher respondeu, sua expressão dizendo que ela não achava ser a melhor das profissões no momento.

Ela era nova, não devia ter mais que 30 anos. Provavelmente tentando se provar com uma história quente.

Ele se pôs a arrastar mais uma caixa, os músculos doendo. Aquilo era realmente pesado, o que continha?

-Amber, você consegue sentir suas pernas? - Booth perguntou, se agachano atrás das duas caixas que acabara de mover.

-Sinto. -ela disse, quase com um sorrriso – Sinto uma dor excruciante na parte inferior de minhas pernas.

Booth sorriu. Brennan iria se identificar com a mulher.

-Eu vou tentar remover a caixa, em um movimento. Não quero causar um maior dano às suas pernas, mas também não posso lhe deixar exposta, e estamos em uma área de potencial risco.

Ela concordou com um meneio, fazendo mais lágrimas escorrerem, o rímel deixando rastros escuros em seu rosto.

Booth colocou as mãos na caixa, ainda sem empurrar. Ele queria analisar qual seria a melhor posição para fazê-lo. Ele se lembrou do peso aproximado das outras caixas, plantou os pés no chão, ajeitou a posição das mãos e deu um empurrão.

A caixa não se moveu tão facilmente. Ele introduziu mais força, e começou a sentir certa diferença. O peso era enorme, mas ele não podia deixar de empurrar, ou todo o peso recairia sobre as pernas da mulher novamente. Ele imprimiu mais força, prensando a mandíbula, usando os pés para empurrar o chão.

-Está funcionando. - disse a mulher, e isso o incentivou ainda mais. Ele se lembrou de casa, de por que investigavam crimes e prendiam bandidos e salvavam pessoas. Juntando toda a força que conseguiu conjurar ele deu um último empurrão, o movimento que finalmente fez a caixa tombar para o lado. Seu corpo foi junto no impulso e, com medo de cair nas pernas machucadas da mulher, ele contorceu o tronco, para que caísse sobre o chão.

A mulher soltou um suspiro, e só então ele percebeu o silêncio. Não haviam mais assobios de tiros enchendo o ar.

Logo seu líder estava ao seu lado, checando se ele estava bem. O resto do time checava Amber, e dava ordens para que uma ambuância fosse trazida.

-Eu estou bem. - disse Booth para o agente. Mas quando ele tentou se mover, uma dor aguda tomou conta de seu corpo, começando do meio das costas.

-Não se mexa, Agente Booth. - disse o outro homem, vendo a careta de dor dele. - Vamos trazer uma maca para você também.


	44. Capítulo 42

**Título: **Chances**  
Capítulos: **42/?**  
Completa: **[ ] Sim [X]Não**  
N/a:** Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Obrigada pelo apoio com os reviews!**  
**

* * *

_**CHANCES**_

_**Capítulo 42**_

Brennan encostou a porta, tendo acabado de se despedir de grande parte dos convidados. Seu apartamento estava uma bagunça, o chão coalhado de papéis cor-de-rosa, que Angela começava a recolher. Parker corria atrás de uma bola colorida, um dos presentes das meninas, e Hank estava sentado no sofá, Alexis dormindo em seu colo e uma sonolenta Sofia sentada ao seu lado, passando a mão por seu cobetor favorito o que, Brennan sabia, queria dizer que ela estava com sono.

-Angela, deixe as coisas aí. Eu limpo amanhã. - ela disse para a amiga, e foi se sentar ao lado de Hank.

-Você parece tão cansada quanto as meninas. - disse Hank com um sorriso.

Brennan havia pego Sofia no colo, e olhou para os olhinhos meio abertos da filha. As gêmeas iriam ter uma boa noite de sono, sem dúvida.

-Não tanto quanto elas. - Brennan respondeu.

-Elas se divertiram, é isso que é importante em uma festa.

Brennan concordou com ele. O tempo todo ela havia planejado a festa mais para Booth que para ela mesma. Mas o fato importante era que, mesmo que as meninas não se lembrassem da festa anos depois, elas haviam tido um dia divertido.

-Você falou com o Baixinho? - perguntou Hank, seu tom se tornando mais sério.

-Não. - disse ela, tentando parecer despreocupada, mesmo que o celular a tivesse acompanhado o dia inteiro para o caso dele ligar. - Ele disse que iria ligar quando terminassem a operação, mas não há como saber que horas isso será.

-A operação já terminou. - disse Hank, apontando a TV ligada com a cabeça – Deram uma nota a respeito na CNN alguns minutos atrás.

-O que eles falaram?

-Ao que parece, eles tiveram sucesso. Quatro traficantes presos, sete mortos ou feridos na troca de tiros.

-Houve troca de tiros?

-Foi o que disseram. Também mencionaram dois jornalistas que estavam no lugar. Um está internado, em estado grave. A outra teve ferimentos leves.

-Eles falaram algo sobre baixas policiais? - perguntou Brennan, sem poder esconder a nota de preocupação na voz.

-Não. - Hank respondeu com o mesmo sentimento.

-Eu... eu vou colocar as meninas no berço. - disse ela, se erguendo e acomodando Sofia, agora adormecida, em seu colo – E então vou tentar ligar para Booth.

Ela estava a caminho do quarto quando se deparou com Angela saindo da cozinha.

-Querida, eu coloquei a louça na lavadora de pratos para você. Se precisar de ajuda amanhã, me avise.

Brennan concordou com um meneio e estava para continuar seu caminho quando Angela segurou seu braço.

-Ei, está tudo bem?

Brennan fez o melhor possível para desanuviar sua expressão.

-Sim, só estou cansada. Vou colocar as meninas para dormir, tomar um banho e descansar.

Angela deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga, e outra em Sofia.

-Fico feliz que você tenha resolvido dar a festa afinal. Tenho certeza que elas se divertiram.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, Angela.

-Sem problemas. Já tenho ótimas ideias para o próximo ano!

Brennan riu enquanto a amiga se afastava para pegar a bolsa.

-A propósito, seu sogro é uma gracinha. E seu enteado também.

Brennan não conseguiu proferir que ambas as constatações eram inacuradas, pois a mulher se afastou com um sorriso. Ela continuou sua viagem até o quarto, onde trocou a roupa de Sofia, e estava a colocá-la no berço quando Hank entrou com Alexis no colo.

-O efeito do açúcar está começando a passar em Parker também. - ele disse, suavemente repousando a bisneta no trocador. - Ele está esticado no sofá.

-Eu disse a Rebecca que ele poderia passar a noite se quisesse.

-Ele concordou? Aquele menino nunca dorme sem a turma dele.

-Oh, ele a trouxe. - disse Brennan com um sorriso. Ela havia achado cômico o fato de todos, inclusive Parker, se referirem aos bichinhos de estimação com os quais ele sempre dormia como 'sua turma'.

Hank estava trocando as roupas de Alexis, a um passo lento mas cuidadoso, e Brennan resolveu deixá-lo interagir com a bebê. Ela confiava em Hank com as meninas, confiança que adquiriu em tão pouco tempo – talvez pelo fato do homem lembrá-la de seu próprio avô.

Ela estendeu o pijama de Alexis no trocador ao alcance de Hank, e saiu do quarto, pegando o celular. Ela discou a chamada rápida e ouviu os toques, enquanto observava um Parker adormecido em seu sofá.

A chamada caiu na caixa de mensagens.

Ela resolveu tentar o número do apartamento dele. Foi até a cozinha, consultando um número que estava afixado à geladeira.

Nada.

Por último, ela resolveu tentar o bureau mas não teve sorte tampouco.

-As duas estão dormindo. - informou Hank, vindo do quarto. Então viu a expressão preocupada de Brennan – Conseguiu falar com ele?

-Não, ele não atendeu o celular, ou o telefone da casa, ou do escritório.

-Talvez ele ainda esteja preso em alguma formalidade da operação. Aqui, eu posso deixar uma mensagem no celular dele. Por que você não vai colocar o Parker na cama?

Hank pegou o celular das mãos dela, esperando distraí-la ao ocupá-la com outra coisa. Brennan concordou, pegando o garotinho no colo e o carregando para o quarto de hóspedes. Enquanto ela o vestia em seu pijama de foguetes, ela pensava em Booth e sua operação. Não havia como algo ter dado errado, certo? Se algum agente tivesse sido ferido, teriam falado a respeito no jornal.

Ela colocou Parker na cama, o cobrindo e o cercando de seus amados bichinhos. Ele respirou uma vez profundamente, mas não despertou. Ela acariciou os cabelos do menino, triste pela tristeza dele com a distância do pai.

Ela saiu do quarto, apagando a luz, e se juntou a Hank na sala.

-Outro agente atendeu o telefone. - Hank informou imediatamente – Seeley foi levado para o hospital.

Aquela sentença fez o coração dela pular uma batida, trazendo uma imagem mental nada agradável de Booth em uma ambulância.

-Mas ele disse que não foi nada sério, apenas precaução. Ele não foi pego na troca de tiros.

Brennan concordou, o peso em seu estômago mais leve, mas não sumido. Ela só ficaria tranquila quando falasse com Booth. E, pela expressão de Hank, ele era da mesma opinião.

-Eu pedi ao agente para informar o Baixinho que liguei, e para ele retomar a ligação assim que puder.

Brennan pegou o celular das mãos de Hank, distraída demais para terminar de organizar o apartamento.

-Você deveria descansar. - disse ele. - É melhor do que esperar que ele ligue acordada.

-Hank... - ela disse, um pouco na dúvida. Rebecca o havia trazido quando deixara Parker, mas ele havia dito que pegaria um táxi para voltar. Ela queria falar que ele era bem-vindo em sua casa, tão bem-vindo quanto Booth e Parker, que ele também poderia ficar se quisesse. A verdade é que ela se sentiria melhor se ele o fizesse.

-Está tudo bem, você ouviu o que o agente falou. Eles o levaram para o hospital só por precaução.

Brennan concordou, sem coragem de estender o convite. Logo em seguida Hank declarou que iria chamar um táxi.

Quando ela finalmente se deitou, eram quase duas horas da manhã. Contrário ao que havia planejado, ela passou um longo tempo organizando a bagunça do apartamento – o telefone o tempo todo ao seu lado, e seu coração batendo mais rápido quando ela tinha a impressão de tê-lo ouvido tocar. Uma e meia da manhã ela já não tinha mais o que limpar e, resignada, tomou um banho, checou as crianças, e foi para a cama.


End file.
